Spider-Man And His Amazing Brides: An Eventful Week (Special Edition)
by Sensational Spider-Fan
Summary: In the immediate aftermath of the event will Peter be able to juggle relationships with his harem and survive the latest assaults by Smythe, Jameson, Norman and old adversaries even he doesn't know?
1. Day 1 Of 7 (Special Editon)

**Part 1 Of 7 Day 1 (Special Edition)**

**So I've revised this chapter early like I did The Morning After don't expect me to do the next one for a while I only did it because the chapters less than ten thousand words. As I've said the most prominent changes in the revisions will be concerning Gwen and Callie Cooper. Looking back I'm finding it quite silly how subordinate I made MJ to Gwen in the early chapters and I'm correcting that as best as I can (Peter has told MJ he loves her more than he ever did Gwen a half dozen times) as I have a much more accurate picture of her now. A nuanced/consistent/3-dimensional one as well something very hard to craft from the 616 comics that effort will probably be showcased to a greater extent in later chapters of Group Therapy. Reading the Lee/Ditko/Romita stories as well as all the flashbacks published in the years since then Gwen and MJ weren't best friends neither were they "Betty and Veronica" they were frenemies who both enjoyed their competition and envied one another for a number of reasons many of which were unrelated to Peter Parker and honestly what competition they had over Peter (which was much shorter than people make it out to be) was really more about their own feud than it was ever about the man. There was a respect though and some understanding beneath it all which showed through on rare occasions and Mary Jane was a better friend to Gwen than she ever was to her. Now with Gwen alive again however their friendship will blossom.**

At work Peter had been rather distracted granted it wasn't very hard to be distracted given his present circumstances. He had just finished field testing a new meta-material with his co-workers. Its bizarre properties hadn't quite reached everyone's hopes but it exceeded their expectations. It didn't draw a lot of attention but one of his co-workers asked about his wristband Peter said it transmitted to Spider-Man's sixth sense so that he would know when his gadgets were ready why hadn't he thought of the inventor cover years ago it was so convenient?

Peter hadn't really though much about the item before but when he was alone in his lab again he decided to take it off he tried but it was attached pretty darn tight. He tried controlling the artifact piece with his mind like the others and found he could get it to retract segmentally until the whole thing had rolled inside his wrist and it would roll right back out with a thought. After a little more tinkering he determined that he could in fact remove it but he'd have to literally rip it off of himself he was no Wolverine so he wasn't quite ready for that yet.

After exiting the restroom Peter occupied himself for an hour helping others develop a new bio-fuel then lunch break came and Peter left hooking some earphones up to a small modified police radio while he searched for a hot dog stand. He had just found a bench and was halfway through his meal the city was safe so far today and he was making a lot of money pursuing science it was almost enough to make him forget what had happened that was when his phone started to ring. He picked it up.

"Peter Parker who is this?"

"Peter it's Jess I'm at Avengers Mansion alone I just had a talk with Madame Web and there are no morons in costumes tearing up the city so I thought this was as good a time as any for us to talk about… what happened if that's okay with you?"

"Of course Jess what's on your mind?"

…

Felicia Hardy had finally found the right dress for her appearance in court. It hadn't been very hard though Felicia was never one to pinch a penny when it came to fashion the model would never have to complain she had nothing to wear. She stopped for a moment to admire her ring again it was diamond and obsidian crafted in a pattern that would have cost an insane amount of money to procure. It glowed faintly in a way that she found oddly reassuring. Once she was done she wasted no time in making her way to the courthouse. As the founder of the Cat's Eye security company she was here as a witness for the fourth time in the past three months someone had stolen proprietary software from a client and the company had implicated one of her employee's in the theft. It didn't bother her much what were people to think about a security company when she and most of its members were ex-cons still her company had a great record and she had been reformed for years. She found Jack and asked if the lawyer they had tried to secure had come.

"Foggy's busy at another trial."

"Well that's just great they have no evidence and still we're going to lose."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." a tall feminine figure interrupted them

The two turned their heads and saw She-Hulk with her suit and briefcase.

"I just came out of the courtroom we were ten minutes in when the judge postponed our case for the trial of Juggernaut."

Jennifer tried not to sound bothered as she had a reputation for sleeping around and photos of her in bed with Juggernaut had appeared in the courtroom in the past had taken months for people to accept that it was a version of her from an alternate universe.

Felicia was silent but you could see a mixture of hope and playfulness on her face glancing at the giantess's hands she couldn't see a ring but it looked like there was an orange sapphire embedded in her finger. At the moment however it was just like just an ordinary jewel.

"I'm free for the rest of the day and I've kind of made it a habit of representing superheroes. We both had… a strange morning today so I can help you out. What do you say pro bono?"

"Sounds like a plan." Felicia accepted

Jack was left staring at the beautiful women trying to imagine what had happened that morning. He wasn't even close.

…

Mary Jane was trying to get to work in a hurry she never told anybody but having just turned thirty she was past the expiration date of many women in the industry it was only March and she had already had one paycheck withheld this year she wasn't going to again. Traffic wasn't to great so she had to run a lot MJ was very familiar with running between all the times she had been kidnapped by supervillains, wealthy creeps and creepy fans she had a lot of experience but she was more of a sprinter than long distance. Somehow though she was able to make it the whole way without a sweat even managing to weave her way through a street of speeding cars and motorcycles unscathed. Mary Jane didn't have to be the smartest woman in the world to know that she couldn't have done what she did the day before.

"Peter Parker what did you do to me?" she asked herself more elated than anything else

When the makeup artist was working on her she took a look at the ring that was mostly concealed under her skin the purple Amethyst gem was given off a faint but uninterrupted glow. A few minutes later she was posing for the camera she was fabulous but not up to her usual standards the photographer noticed.

"Is there anything wrong Ms. Watson?"

"No Pedro everything is alright." She said as she thought about how she would look in a green costume.

…

Gwendolyn Stacy could be a bit naïve at times but she had been the brightest student at Standard High a lot could change in seven years and she spent a good portion of time on the web seeing what had changed. Gwen had thought she would be ready for anything but not even she was prepared to learn that Jameson was now mayor of New York. She liked Peter's apartment but the place was quiet however after her father's death she had been a bit needy and didn't really like being alone. After a warm meal and a hot shower to assure her that she was in fact alive she prepared to leave.

"I'm sorry Peter." She said as she stepped out into the city and felt the sun on her face.

Gwen planned to surprise him at Horizon but she wanted to make a little stop first at her gravesite. She stood next to her gravestone and read the familiar words "Here Lies George Stacy Rest In Peace." Gwen had been very curious about death after her father passed away. After the incident with Sam Bullit and Iceman she hadn't given it much more thought but she remembered what she had told Peter earlier that morning how her last memory before waking up the Green Goblin and that cloth. She didn't recall any afterlife between then and now this for all intents and purposes was her afterlife.

There were few people there at the time but there was a man in a police uniform he had left flowers on a grave not ten feet away from her own neither said a word to the dead as they paid there respects. Gwen was surprised however when the man spoke up.

"She was a great girl I knew her father on the force it's such a shame when people die young. It's said youth is wasted on the wrong people but she deserved every moment she could get I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay it's been a while. Who is she?" Gwen asked as she read the other tombstone.

"My daughter she died when the twin towers went down she was one of the ones that jumped. Somehow I knew she was dead before they called me it didn't make it any more pleasant when they asked me to identify the body."

"I'm sure she was a fine woman."

"She had her problems but I loved her. By the way when I look at you I swear I'm looking at Ms. Stacy I know she had family in England are you her cousin?"

"Yes" Gwen lied "Jill Stacy."

"Well Jill you'll always be welcome around the station."

"Maybe I'll pay a visit someday."

"I'd like that. When were are near death it reminds us what it's like to be alive don't waste your life kid the world's had enough blood as is."

"I don't think I will Herschel." She said recognizing him now

On her eighteenth birthday he had taken an extra shift so her father could attend. That was her last party before she met Peter. The man smiled but it was clear that he wanted some time alone. Gwen left and stated walking towards Horizon she was four blocks away when a drunk driver ran a red light and sped right into her. Gwen was slammed into a lamppost. As she got up she knew she should be dead the driver was certainly quite injured but all she had were some bruises a broken rib and mild to moderate bleeding on her cheek and a few other places. There were some people who wanted to help her and she drew quite a few looks but she ignored them she needed to see someone and get cleaned up. Gwen couldn't face Peter he had been through so much he didn't want him to worry so that left her with the woman who she still remembered as her best friend. After getting as much of the blood of in an alley she took a look at her ring it was a pink topaz and unlike some of the others it didn't give off a faint glow but rather flashed if you saw it at the right angle.

"It's good to be alive." She said smiling

There weren't that many coins lying around on the ground but after some earnest searching Gwen finally found enough nickels and dimes to use the payphone she had her cell number but only got her voice mail.

"Mary Jane this is Gwen… there's been an accident can you meet me at your place soon it's urgent."

…

Peter was sitting on the bench talking on his phone with Spider-Woman.

"Parker I'm sorry if I'm a little rude but I'm going to ignore what happened last night." Jessica said

She had been standing in front of a mirror in costume trying to muster the guts to call him previously. Jess was very fortunate that the ring could phase through her glove at a thought (It had been over the glove but fused to her skin) otherwise she wouldn't know what to say about why she couldn't get her glove off. She'd become a powerful and confident hero over the years but she had once had been a pretty shy woman and for her this situation was uniquely embarrassing.

"I understand it's what I would probably do."

"It's not that I'm not attracted to you or anything" she said blushing "I have been for some time."

"I know." Peter said

"How?" she had only told her best friend

"Carol told me a couple weeks ago. The feeling was mutual."

"What?"

"I guess I have a thing for woman that can beat me to a pulp and look good doing it."

"Peter this isn't about the other women though I'd act the same way because of it. I never told you how I felt because of the whole innuendo."

"What do you mean?"

"Well your Spider-Man I'm Spider-Woman people are stupid regardless of how different we are from each other just because we have the same first word in our name people would expect us to get together. I don't want my name to be remembered a symbol of some stupid cliché."

"Wow I never thought about that… Jess I know you, I respect your wishes and want you to be happy but I know that that isn't the reason because you're not here in person so please what's bothering you?"

"Well there are some other reasons after our encounter with the Mandrill I've lost a bit of control over my pheromones some of the men here have been flirting with me and last week Widow tried to kill me in my sleep. I've had enough relationships in my life that were compromised by this I would never enter into something that wouldn't be real and people are just starting to trust me after the Skrull thing your reputation is bad enough without."

"I don't care about that. Have I acted oddly around you? If there was a problem with your pheromones then I'd be all over you we both have Spider DNA. Besides everybody knows Natasha sleepwalks she almost embedded a knife in my leg the other day. If you want things to stay the same that's fine but I'll check with you in a few days to be sure and Jess you're not the only person life has screwed over it comes with the business you ever want to swap stories I'm here anytime I hope that you don't worry too much you've saved humanity more than enough times to make up for what your imposter did."

Spider-Woman didn't notice but her aquamarine ring started to glow in a manner that rose and fell.

"It's not that simple."

"Trust me they'll come around and if they don't well I can always web there shorts."

And then Jessica laughed Peter always felt good when someone appreciated his jokes.

"I was really starting to doubt myself there thank you Peter… you're a good guy."

"And you're a fine woman."

The two didn't say anything else but both waited a while to hang up at more or less the same time. Peter finished his hot dog quick and went back to work and Jessica took a short flight out of the mansion.

…

Felicia had expected to be in court all day but it was a mere hour Ms. Walters was a respected lawyer but the victory couldn't be attributed to her skill alone a temp at her clients company literally ran into the courtroom and presented some damaging evidence that the leak was from the vice president of the company. Jack was exonerated but for some reason he was cropped out of the photos of him next to the two women in the next morning's paper. She bumped into She-Hulk again in the restroom.

"We don't know each other very well but thank you for helping us I don't think that the judge would have waited long enough for his ruling if you hadn't been there."

"It's nothing… Say Cat what's the Spider like?"

"Why would you ask you've worked together as Avengers for some time?"

"That's different you and him were much closer."

"I really owe you Jennifer but I've waited years for another shot at him and I don't care if you can tear a car in half he's mine!"

"Don't be so possessive I was just curious the last time I was attracted to him I was still part of the Fantastic Four I've just wondered for a while what he was like under the sheets."

"Well we all have our fantasies." Felicia said as she finished drying her hands and the discussion went to other topics.

The surprise save wasn't the only fortunate event that happened that day in Cat's favor by the end of her day her company had secured five new clients, two new fake passports for her personal use and her friend Firestar dropped off a fresh costume (a replica of her original) even her stalker had died Black Cat hadn't been the suspicious type but she had seen more than her fair share of misfortune so she knew something was up. It's about time she thought as she relaxed in her penthouse and watched some television Maybe just maybe it'll work this time. She took another look at her ring and noticed that it had a faint glow that spun clockwise like a lighthouse after years of working with Spider-Man she knew just how to push his buttons and that morning she had used the most effective tool in her arsenal guilt she might have to share but she was sure he would come around by weeks end.

"I've got seven lives left Spider" she said before diving into some champagne "They are all yours."

…

MJ arrived at her apartment in a hurry by the time she showed up Gwen was mostly cleaned up and was over half healed but she was just a little weak and there was some blood on the floor.

"Gwen what happened don't you know how much it would hurt us to lose you again?"

Mary Jane didn't care about her clothes getting stained as she hugged Gwen to Stacy's genuine shock.

"Mary Jane Peter told me how you acted when I was in London I thought our friendship was a sham that you'd pounce on the chance with Peter when I was gone."

"Gwen you naïve doll I was there for him when you were gone and we did end up together eventually but I knew his secret… what he went through, what happened to you and when he was ready I choose to date him anyway. I was devastated by your death like everybody else and I don't think I could ever grown as a person if I didn't stare death in the face. Now tell me before I call the hospital what happened?"

The two now stood in the kitchen deciding whether or not to spill the day's secrets it didn't take very long.

"I went out to visit my grave I had to just to be sure this wasn't all a weird dream. I was going to surprise Peter at Horizon I knew his wrath would melt in an instant but a car hit me on the way slammed me into a lightpost."

Mary Jane examined her and took a look underneath her clothes it was astonishing.

"Gwen you shouldn't be alive not after this much time without treatment."

"I know" Gwen said starting to tear up "before I left I looked myself up and found all these rumors of clones I shouldn't be alive now MJ I couldn't get out of that I must be a clone, a copy meant to bring fresh torture to Peter's life."

"You're not thinking straight Peter trusted that you weren't a clone, I don't believe you are, we both have encountered them in the past, you woke up on the floor with twelve other girls and you have this ring on your finger doesn't that sound a little stranger than even what a mad scientist could come up with. Besides you're wearing the same clothes you had on… when you…"

"Your right"

Mary Jane opened a box filled with photos she still had from when she and Peter were a couple there was still the full set from there college days.

"Peter once told me that a clone has the memories of the original but doesn't have emotion with them because emotional responses are learned from outside stimulus."

Gwen took several and looked at them they were from a number of settings all of her and Peter and her with Peter Harry and MJ they were all good moments but she stopped at one of the gang at the Silver Spoon.

"When was that Gwendy?"

"I remember we were at the Silver Spoon I had just returned from London and we got back together. I was such a fool to run off on him because he didn't propose. He told me that he wasn't going to let me go again and that he was going to spend the rest of his life with me and I was so happy when he comforted me this morning because I knew that his feelings for me hadn't changed."

"We've got a genuine Stacy here."

"How did I?"

"It's got something to do with these." MJ held Gwen's hand so she could take a look at her ring. "Mine flashes like that to the same thing I could have been a street pizza too but I was able to get across the street in a pattern that would put Captain America to shame don't worry about it sister you've got your life back."

Gwen was smiling now and removed a wine bottle from the pantry she didn't care if she was technically a twenty year old what did the world care she'd been dead. Mary Jane smiled and poured some she told her some stories and they laughed a bit but after their first drink Gwen was silent for a moment.

"What is it?" MJ asked

"It's just that won't you be bothered if Peter and I get back together?" (She was clinging to the hope that he would be exclusive with her)

"Hey in the past I was all too swoop in when you two were broken up or in a very bad spot but I wouldn't pursue him otherwise. I didn't think I could handle a serious relationship back then and I wasn't going to put forth that kind of investment if I wasn't his first choice. After the years we had I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't bother me. You probably remember me as a party girl but I never told you about my past… my issues before you came back Gwen I was married to Peter for years."

"What happened?"

"I gave it up you could say it ended in a Faustian bargain. Whatever it was Peter got in the mail yesterday it would never have come if it were not for me I sacrificed everything for Peter's Aunt so yes I'd be a little bothered if you and Peter were exclusive but I would never get in your way."

"Have you told him about…"

"I kept you're secret but I didn't need to it came out eventually no matter how hard you keep them secrets come out eventually it's only a matter of time."

"How were they?"

"They're very… mature for their age." MJ answered remembering when she found Sarah kissing Peter in Paris.

"Don't tell me Norman got ahold of them!"

"They're out of his hands now that's all that matters. I'm sure you'll see them soon enough."

"Thank you I know what you could have to done with that information you're a better friend than I ever was I seriously owe you for that."

"Pretty wise for a girl with a broken neck now I don't think Peter would like to see you in those bloody rags so..."

Mary Jane stripped her out of her clothes and presented her wardrobe.

"Mi casa es su casa and all that take your pick."

Too delighted to really care she was in the nude Gwen spent a good five minutes finding an outfit before putting it on. Mary Jane now had a mischievous look on her face.

"Well now that we have these powers I was thinking of being a little creative with my wardrobe help me make a costume and I'll call us even."

Though as appreciative of courage and heroism as the next gal Gwen detested violence nevertheless she thought it was a pretty cool idea.

"Only if we make one for me as well"

"I think you're going to fit right in here."

…

Peter had just finished work at Horizon and called his apartment Gwen was there and let him know she was fine so he decided to take an hours patrol before returning. In actuality he wanted to process the logistics of this situation and nothing helped him think like some good old fashioned swing-time. There were many angles that he could approach this but there was only one decision that had him really troubled should he pursue Gwen or…

"Carol!" he said as a curved swing to the right caused him to almost crash into the powerful heroine… and technically his current girlfriend.

Spider-Man made a spectacular recovery and landed on the rooftop. Ms. Marvel descended and the two took a seat on the ledge.

"What are you doing in this part of town?" Spider-Man asked

"I actually came to talk with you after what happened last night where are we?"

"I don't know our first date was a month ago and you haven't called me back are we still a couple?"

"It's hard to say I always intended to see you again but we were so busy I want to be really cool about what happened but I didn't choose to date Tony Stark last month as long as were exclusive I might give you another chance."

"Well no one in there right mind could turn you down gorgeous. You don't have to worry about the other girls one of them was my old college girlfriend… and she sort of just came back from the dead… so she'll be living at my place for a while but I would never ditch you even after hearing that story about-"

Ms. Marvel—Mrs. Parker (she was definitely going to have to change her codename) gently but firmly told him to shut up before pulling off part of his mask and kissing him.

"Carol that time last week when Venom possessed you was he telling the truth about?"

Carol was uncomfortable but she had known this was coming.

"Yes Peter I wanted to wait a while before telling you but yes I have deep feelings for you."

"I didn't know what came over me when I asked you out but however awkward our night was the moment I saw you at the restaurant I knew it wasn't a mistake I'm not ready to use the L word but I'm close."

Ms. Marvel had a smile on her face but she was quiet in deep thought.

"What is it?"

"I'm just thinking of you and Captain Marvel I'm sorry but I always seem to compare people to him always hoping that I can be the kind of hero that he…"

"He was special I know I remember his funeral."

The two rose to their feet and watched the activity below.

"So what now?"

"Well I was going to go on patrol."

Carol laughed.

"What you're going to stop a mugger, save a cat in some tree?"

"Yes if I have to no problem is too small. I just wondered how many crimes do you and the other Avengers stop."

"Well five I think last year and Jess stopped eight robberies we're pretty good most years we're at about three. What about you?"

"Thirty six."

"This year?"

"Last Friday."

"Wow!"

"The city might be a bit more peaceful than usual but just because Doctor Doom isn't knocking on our door doesn't mean that people don't need our help."

Mrs. Parker got really close to him.

"Oh Spider-Man you're my hero?" she teased trying not to laugh as she started an impression of an old lady

"How about we have a little wager?" Spider-Man said."

"What's the bet?"

"We both try to stop as many crimes as possible a supervillain counts as ten whoever scores the most points in an hour wins."

"If you win I'll go out on another date with you."

"And if I lose I'll show you my blooper reel."

"What?"

"I used to make my living as a photographer I can't carry the camera around all the time so there are a lot of embarrassing photos."

"Now I'm curious."

"Well I'm a very likable fellow I web up the maniacs before handing them to the cops and make sure to insult them first so the police don't have to."

"Wait shouldn't there be some sort of handicap you're a lot more experienced than me?"

"Darling I'm fast but I can't break the sound barrier."

"You've got a point." She said as she continued to think about the photos.

The two raced off in opposite directions and performed pretty close every once in a while one would get a little streak but as they reached 55 minutes Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel were tied at 10 then Spider-Man caught Electro performing a surprisingly small robbery Spider-Man did a pretty good job at first his boots now had a thick layer of rubber but the villain was still able to get the better of him. Max had him on the ground and slugging him repeatedly when Ms. Marvel showed up and knocked him over with a blast and helped Spider-Man up. Electro rose very angry he didn't last fifteen seconds. After Spider-Man webbed him up and dropped a particularly silly note for the police he had been saving for when the two crossed paths. Spider-Man felt slightly emasculated as Carol carried him to her apartment she got changed it took a bit longer for Peter though because he had to remove them from his web backpack.

"So what's the score?"

"Ten crimes."

"Same here."

"And we both stopped Electro so I'll have to plan our next date."

"Not until you hand over the photos."

"Fine."

Peter reached for one of the voice activated webshooters on the couch and pressed a tiny button a fake cartridge opened up and he removed a chip.

"Here ten years of embarrassing photos."

Carol couldn't help but smile as she held it in her hands.

"What is it?" Peter asked worried

"I'm just glad you were willing to own up you really care about me don't you."

"Yes."

"I'm working on a new version of my autobiography the first was I don't know it sold well but I wasn't happy with it. Could you take a look?"

"Well I should go back home see if Gwen's okay but I can wait another half hour."

"It means a lot to me" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and added "because that means I have more time to look at these." She ran to her computer.

After a half hour and a lot of laughter Peter finished skimming through the book Carol asked

"So what's the verdict?"

"Well it's a very well written book I like it but the first few chapters about your childhood and family there's something different about them it's like it was written by a different person."

"I know after my encounter with Rogue those memories I still have them but… there is no emotion to them it's not fun to meet the people who raised you and those you grew up with an feel nothing I think it's why I sometimes get fixated on Captain Marvel he was still really important to me after that…"

"At least you have those memories my parents died when I was really little and I would do anything for one more day with them. If there's one thing I've learned in life it's that there is always something missing with people it's how we respond to that missing part that defines who we are I know you've had your problems but you've turned out great. I wish you never had to worry about this sort of thing again."

Carol's skin started to glow as she was distracted sitting next to her boyfriend his jokes weren't always perfect but he was a really good friend... and more and those photos were totally going to go on the internet the second that he… her train of thought ended as something funny happened to her mind her skull felt a bit denser but not painful and her mind felt more relaxed and free but in no way weak. She did not notice that her Sapphire ring was giving off a strong glow until a few minutes after he left.

Peter got up from his seat and went to the front door but Carol stopped him slammed him against a wall and made out with him after the two stopped she said

"I still owe you that date."

"We could give that restaurant a second try I have more money now."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a Yankee game I have tickets for tomorrow. Do you like baseball?"

"I Love baseball."

A few minutes later she finally let him go and he made the short commute back to his apartment.

…

Peter arrived at his apartment just on time he and Gwen were more comfortable than he had expected but they didn't talk much. He asked her a few questions she lied and asked how he became Spider-Man and what his routine was they watched a romantic comedy and she considered wearing just lingerie when he came out but choose not to (she was a bit more adventurous now but didn't have the nerve of MJ or Cat plus when she desired them to be intimate she wanted to feel like they were the only two people in the world rather than claiming her as his own like some animal.) after raiding the fridge for some sparse deserts they got ready for sleep after so many years apart Peter really wanted the reassurance of Gwen waking up next to him but he was committed and he wasn't going to change that not even for Gwen.

**Read and Review**


	2. Day 2 Of 7 (Special Edition)

**Part 2 Of 7: Day 2**

**Because there has been such a large response to my revisions (10% of my views historically have been this month June 2015) as well as the poll results I am taking a few days off the next chapter of Cats and Kings to do some more. Your interest and patience during my hiatus of this story is very appreciated. As it should have been pretty clear in the earlier versions of this story in the 616B no one has used the Jackpot identity before MJ I'm really offended they used her as a red herring. When I started writing this series in 2013 I had never read Sins Past I'd heard of the premise and hated it on that basis like 90+% of people who have read or heard of it as a result with little knowledge of the actual story I was resurrecting Gwen under the assumption that she hadn't actually slept with Norman and I was going to introduce one of three contrived explanations for how the twins weren't hers. But in recent months when I actually had the chance to read it for the first time and compared the story with the 60's-70's comics I honestly felt like it was a good story, that there was a plausible time and context the event could have occurred and that it was easier for me to sympathize with how Gwen was characterized after the time of the incident in continuity than if in the context of if it had not occurred I know I'm in a tiny minority here and those that don't share my views have every right to feel how they do. The primary reason why I now support Sins Past and will be treating the Gwen/Norman affair and pregnancy as having occurred is because if you look at the pre Night Gwen Stacy Died comics Gwen had 3 different personalities what I like to call Ditko Gwen, Romita Gwen and Stan Gwen. Ditko Gwen and Stan Gwen can both seen in Romita Gwen but it's VERY hard to identify the Ditko and Stan personalities as the same person in the context of Sins Past and taking a very close look at the characterization through her life it is possible to construct a 3-dimensional personality for her that is Both complete and CONSISTENT something that is virtually impossible to do otherwise.**

Allistaire Smythe The Spider Slayer was presently being monitored/guarded by two of the Raft's more experienced staff. It was early in the morning when one of them noticed a red bird fly past inside the prison.

"Hey how did that get here?"

"Beats me… weird but how bad can it be? It's not like that one time the Red Ghost Apes got out of their cages."

"Oh that was a fiasco."

Twenty minutes later the pair along with ten other guards would be dead as Allistaire Smythe escaped eager to exact his revenge.

…

The next day was pretty awkward between Peter and Gwen they manifested affection together but Peter only gave as much as he would to Betty Brant who had become like a little sister it wasn't easy Gwen didn't know how to broach the elephant in the room and Peter kept thinking of his current relationship with Carol he was not going to be a jerk it was further complicated for him because ever since Mary Jane had told him about what she had done fragments of their marriage would enter his mind memories triggered by the strangest things before his memories of the "committed relationship" had been fundamentally the same in the sense of living through the exact same situations minus the ring and marriage certificate but there had been an entirely different more negative recollection of those experiences the best way to compare it would be if his life were a comic book and someone had went back and changed the dialogue in all the previous issues to give them a different context. He hadn't gotten it all together but he had recovered about a year of the way things had actually been and it was better than he could have possibly imagined. It was Saturday so Peter didn't have to work at Horizon. As the clock ticked by in the afternoon Peter wondered what to say to Gwen Peter didn't want to tell her he was going on a date he didn't have to however as Parker worked on his taxes and some documents related to the Future Foundation Gwen readied herself to leave it took no time for her to get Peter's attention.

"Peter I was hoping to visit the police department it's personal you know with my father and all is it ok if I go?"

"I don't know Gwen I have nothing against you going so long as your safe but I'm worried people will recognize you."

"I already thought of that I'm using the identity of my cousin Jill have you ever met her?"

Memories came flooding to him of the dark time everyone believed MJ had died in the plane crash and how after a number of months he and Jill had a moment and almost kissed shortly before he found where his wife had been held captive.

"… In a way but this is the police department how are you going to sell it?"

"I already called Felicia she has everything set up I just have to drop by her place first."

"There are still a couple journalist sweetheart be careful."

Gwen left and Peter sighed in relief now he didn't have to tell her about his date. He quickly got himself ready not forgetting to put his costume on under his clothes. Exiting his building he was at Carol's apartment in less than fifteen minutes. No costumes or dresses this time Danvers… Parker was dressed casually in jeans a T-Shirt a Red Socks cap and had her hair back in a ponytail.

"Do I look okay in this?"

"You look great but won't people recognize you your identity isn't a secret."

"There are two or three people in my building that know but I wouldn't worry about us going out I'm not proud of it but when most people think of Ms. Marvel my face isn't the first thing they think of and you're paying for the concessions in case you didn't know."

"That's only fair."

The two made the trip to the game without their powers and watched it uninterrupted the two were quiet aside from some jokes the usual cheering in the fourth inning Carol caught a loose ball in her cap she put it down next to her seat and Peter wondered just how far she could toss it. In the sixth inning as the scores became more distant from one another and the couple resigned to victory or defeat the conversation became serious.

"So what was Norman Osborn like?" Carol asked

"What!?" Peter said stirred from memories from his other—his real past.

"Well we all know that he's a madman that managed to take over everything but what was he really like? You should know he was your archenemy."

"Trust me he had a lot of competition in that department still Osborn always did stand out he might have looked goofy in his costume but he was a very serious threat. Our first battles were when I was still in high school he started out like a lot of villains an ambitious guy who wanted to take over the city's crime but as I stopped him again and again he became paranoid that I was after him and his family and obsessed with making my life miserable. We discovered each other's identities at about the same time and our war raged on."

"What happened?"

"Well it was always a challenge for me to deal with Norman he could reveal my identity whenever he wanted and of course I couldn't get rid of him his son Harry was and still is my best friend."

"I never had to deal with something like that."

"In college Harry had some drug problems and Norman blamed them on me he went on another rampage and… kidnapped my girlfriend."

"You mean the girl who's staying at your place?"

"Yes."

"He tossed her off a bridge… it wasn't her fall that killed her it was me I fired a web at her leg and… I miscalculated the deceleration snapped her neck."

Peter was traumatized as usual when talking about it but this time there was something different he was thinking of the moment he held her limp body and then an image flashed off him unmasking someone who was a spitting image of Ms. Stacy.

"I'm amazed you didn't kill him."

"Oh I was tempted I got pretty close but in the end it looked like he did himself in… by accident of course I thought I was free of him for several years I should have known better. I do not want to go into detail about all of the schemes he orchestrated to torture me while I thought he was dead but let's just say there never was a villain like him. I guess he got bored with torturing just me and decided why not mess with the whole community."

Peter accidentally crushed his seats cupholder thinking back to the Grey Goblin and all the other people who had been corrupted by Norman's legacy. Carol held on to Peter's hand not knowing what to say he was comforted but for a moment the familiar sensation triggered another memory flash and suddenly he wasn't looking at the beautiful blond in a baseball cap but found himself with Mary Jane one night walking towards Aunt May's home in Forest Hills he shook it off and Carol finally spoke up.

"I never knew he was that bad I just supposed that…"

"Because I make jokes all the time my enemies are all clowns."

"Well yes but you're really making me start to appreciate… what you street types do. That woman what was she like?"

"She was smart and charming, the beauty queen of Standard High her father was a very sharp police captain but she could be a bit dependent and naïve. To tell you the truth there was never anyone like her it may just have been that we were young but honestly we would have been married months before she died if I could have afforded it."

"You never got over her did you?" she said feeling oddly more empathetic than jealous

"I moved on it would have been easier if Norman and this creepy teacher of mine didn't send out clones of her twice to toy with me. I get more anxious than anything else when she gets dragged up again."

Peter had tried to keep it out of his mind but the thought of the Stacy Twins "heritage" what that entailed hit him with full force no wonder he'd partly trashed his room.

"Carol I'm yours Mary Jane and Felicia will help her get back on her feet and she'll be out in a few weeks. Can you just do one thing for me?"

"What?"

"If we decide to get more… serious can you not do anything weird like have a poster of Mar-Vel in your bedroom or insist that I wear my mask?"

Carol cheered when Boston scored a triple.

"Is there any specific reason why you asked that?"

"Oh no reason… Ok in the past Felicia could hardly stand the man under the mask she didn't really love me until a few years later."

"How couldn't she that's the best part."

Carol leaned over and kissed him the two frenched long enough to miss the end of the inning and disturbed some nearby spectators.

"How can you be so awesome?"

"I prefer marvelous."

"I… I think I love you."

Peter waited for her to respond Carol smiled but didn't say anything they watched the rest of the game and the conversation switched to more casual topics like science, film, the air force and photography there was a modest exchange of money as it ended. As they entered Carol's apartment Peter said.

"Thanks for the ticket I had a great time."

"It was spectacular. You want to go somewhere tonight or should we plan our third date."

"You mean I am your boyfriend?" He asked enthusiastically

"Yes don't tell the other Avengers just yet."

"Yeah I can hear Clint joking about us already."

"That's not the…"

"You won't regret this."

"Peter have you learned anything about these rings?"

"Not yet I mean obviously they are connected to this wristband I'm pretty sure I can take it off but it hasn't done anything strange and I think it would really hurt."

Carol held his arm and stared at the gems they matched the ones on the rings the first six glowed including the one that matched hers. Peter even if you haven't noticed it I'm sure it's had an effect last night when you were with me I felt… well not like I have in years it's like I don't have to work so hard to stay strong and I can still… I don't know open up."

Peter noticed her rings glow and the fears that he had had yesterday morning returned.

"You think it will affect the others?"

"Well I don't think it's gonna make us all hover over you or something but I'm sure it already has some. Who have you been with since the other day?"

"Well I talked to some of my exes of course I just wanted things to be cleared up and return to normal besides that just Jess she called me on the phone yesterday afternoon."

"What did she have to say?"

"She was concerned about her pheromones and wanted a Spider's opinion I told her she was just worrying." Peter said it was mostly true.

"Well that's good for her. You want to have a drink or something?" Carol said

"I don't usually drink but one wouldn't hurt" Peter said as the two settled down "I actually was going to go on patrol but I rented a collection of old Captain America serials I could bring them tomorrow unless you'd prefer a different film."

"No that's fine I always wanted to see Cap in the war…" she trailed off as she poured their glasses

"What is it?"

"Nothing just with this ring on my finger I'm going to have to change my codename I'm not looking forward to going back to Warbird."

"Why?"

"It's your usual story evil version of you from another universe tries to kill you off."

"I know what that's like."

"Oh yeah Venom but I think he's reformed now."

"I just wish he wasn't immune to my spider-sense."

"You'll be fine and if anyone messes with you they'll have to answer to me."

"But I thought you wanted to keep us quiet."

"It's going to come out eventually I just want another week or two."

"I really hit the Jackpot didn't I?"

"Oh you have no idea."

A moment later Peter had changed on the roof and started swinging he had a little rendezvous to attend to.

…

Gwen stopped at the office of the Cat's Eye security company and picked up all she needed fake passports, fake ids, a fake diploma and anything else she could want the company even worked to eliminate Jill's presence on the web which was no easy task. After thanking Felicia she went to the police station and entered. Many of the cops hadn't worked here when she died but even so quite a few heads turned. The man from the day before introduced her to everyone and when the matter was settled she said she was hoping to get a job on the force maybe forensics. Herschel pointed to Watanbee's office. Gwen was heading towards the office when a woman with black hair and unusual eyes walked by.

"Do I know you?" she asked

"I don't think so I'm Jill Stacy."

"Greer Nelson."

Greer had already talked to Carlie about the day before revealing her identity as Tigra so neither party was ready when Nelson introduced Gwen to Carlie.

"Hi I'm Jill Stacy Greer says you work in forensics I was hoping you could introduce me to Captain Watanbee I was hoping I could work in the department."

"Gwen?! (Carlie and Gwen were childhood friends)

"You must mean my cousin I'm Jill."

"I've met Jill you introduced us when we were eleven she looks nothing like you. Greer please don't tell me this is another clone."

"She's the real deal the rest is classified… superhero business."

"Okay I'll play along Jill for now and yes I am rather close to the captain if you desire to work here Ms. Stacy that is fine. It is your right I guess."

"Thank you… Ms. Cooper I was wondering what is your connection to Peter?"

"We'll talk about that later."

The meeting with the captain was a lot easier than Gwen had thought. The captain had every reason to be naturally very suspicious of Gwen but somehow Carlie seemed to have her around her finger and when the interview was completed it was determined that she could receive training from Carlie and Greer. Gwen was a fast learner but as the hours went by she was more interested in talking about Carlie's prior relationship and defending Peter the woman had such conviction it actually moved the weary Carlie a bit and well Greer found Gwen pretty entertaining. However odd the day was it would only get stranger as it passed.

…

Mary Jane had been restless in the morning so she had spent the last four hours playing superhero. Dressed in a stylish green outfit and mask she had felt as if she could do anything and the first two hours had been thrilling and she'd reveled in the freedom having all but forgotten her experiences that it was a hard road indeed. Reality gradually came during the third and fourth the odd looks and nervous glances from passerby an escape from the police and a lot of criminals that threatened to charge her with assault. She was considering going home.

"Maybe I should enroll in Avengers Academy or something because I don't have a clue what I'm doing."

Then she heard a scream. MJ sprang into action immediately she saw a guy hitting a woman in an alley and was reminded of her parents. She didn't even say anything or respond to the man's obscenities as she brutally beat him he had a sidearm but it provided him no use after slamming him into a brick wall twice she kicked him to the ground.

"Leave if I see you again…"

The man got to his feet and ran. Mary Jane helped the woman to her feet.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah thanks. Who are you?"

"The name's Jackpot."

MJ would have normally lingered but she didn't want to be reminded any more of her family she headed to the rooftops before the woman could say anything.

"Is this the kind of thing Peter has to go through whenever he sees a man with a gun?"

Spider-Man spotted her fifteen minutes later finishing of a small gang. He landed next to her as she finished the last one of.

"Spider-Man!" she said surprised

"It's nice to go for an afternoon's swing and see a new street hero at work. What's your name?" her costume didn't do a great job at concealing her identity and MJ had been very much on his mind lately but he wasn't going to be too hasty.

"Jackpot at your service and no I don't want to be your sidekick."

"Wasn't asking but while I'm here with the beautiful damsel could she do me the honor of removing her mask?"

"I'm sorry I'm not the kind of girl that just goes and takes of her mask for strangers."

"You can trust me I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and it's kind of important I'm part of the street heroes union and we really have to know our heroes otherwise how are we going to make sure they pay their dues?"

"Another time."

"I insist." Spider-Man said grabbing her arm.

Spider-Man was strong he could lift ten tons but his strength didn't help him keep ahold of Jackpot or maybe he didn't want to. The two fought just to size up one another Spider-Man gradually lost however he had always had a thing about hitting women and had never done so with the exception of Shattra and the mind controlled Spider-Woman. He was more than a match for Jackpot physically but the heroine didn't trigger his spider-sense which reinforced Spider-Man's suspicion. Even without powers the Black Cat had been a formidable foe still he was always able to beat her this woman was in even better shape and seemed to be able to predict his next move even better than Venom. Finally she managed to flip him against a wall and press a tiny button on Spider-Man's wrists. Peter's gloves became completely entrapped in webbing and cemented to the wall as the devices self-destructed. Jackpot smiled as she looked him over completely helpless.

"Guess I could keep up with you."

"MJ?"

"Of course you knew that. Decided to join the hero biz. Sorry Tiger but I couldn't resist snaring you in your own web. I'm sure you'll get out before the police come."

And then Mary Jane pulled of the bottom of Peter's mask and kissed him on the lips.

"Mary Jane I'm dating Ms. Marvel… I mean Warbird. She said the rings had an effect on her and the other women." Trying to tear himself away from her gorgeous face long enough to look at her glowing ring. Less than two days ago Mary Jane was a nine she looked a bit younger now and it would be hard for him not to call her a ten.

"Well she was right I don't know if I'm quite cut out for this but I like the power as for your little Avenger friend I told you yesterday Peter I don't care so long as I can have you."

"Mary Jane I'm not going to-"

"I'll see you around."

By the time Spider-Man managed to free himself from the webbing she was long gone.

…

After his encounter with Jackpot Spider-Man stopped by at a familiar rooftop it had been the sight of many meetings with the street heroes over the years. Meetings that had become more frequent over the past six months Daredevil, Punisher, Iron Fist, Power Man, Black Cat, Cloak, Dagger and Shang Chi all worked with him on occasion they had been coordinating to try to defeat the criminal element that was currently split between (I'm making this up) Kingpin, The Rose, Mr. Negative and the Hobgoblin. Normally Spider-Man was the one that was missing from all the meetings his schedule had become extremely busy but today only the Punisher had arrived.

"I almost gave up on you kid." The Punisher said

Spider-Man had had to crawl up the wall since his webshooters were busted.

"What are we doing today Castle?"

"Fisk men are shipping some stolen goods it's small but if we keep the criminals of the street and the money out his pockets long enough he'll topple."

"I've got your back but before we go out could you hand me a screwdriver?"

Spider-Man's web shooters were repaired eight minutes later and he took a ride on the top of the Punisher's van they broke into the place as they were preparing to move the trucks. The facility was well defended but Spider-Man and the Punisher were just enough to handle the thugs neither realized before it was too late however that the first think the criminals had done was call the cops. Spider-Man was checking the trucks they were all empty then he heard the sirens they had been setup. Spider-Man rushed outside only to find the Punisher surrendering to Jameson's anti Spider-Man squad. Castle saw Spider-Man watching him from a rooftop as he and the criminals were loaded onto a truck he shook his head there were to many. A simple voice command fired a spider tracer from his web shooter onto the side of the car and the hero swung away. He was going to get Frank out of this while he didn't agree with his methods the vigilante had been an ally over the years. A plan was forming in his mind it was crazy but it just might work it was Jameson's squad that apprehended the Punisher he was going to make the man an offer he could not refuse.

…

At the police station Carlie and Greer had just finished Gwen's training for the day when they saw Jameson's Anti Spider-Man patrol enter the station with the Punisher they only just now bothered to read him his Miranda Rights and everything. He was locked in a cell and after putting his equipment safely away in an evidence locker Carlie and Watanbee questioned him. He wasn't particularly chatty "right to remain silent" and all that but there was one thing he eventually said one thing.

"There's a dirty cop on your force."

Watanbee took this rather personally since she was the police captain. Though both she and Carlie disliked the gun totting vigilante they also knew his background he was an authority on this sort of thing.

"Assuming I've made a huge error in judgment and your right why should I trust you?"

"I don't know Wraith but your secret might not be as secure as you think I would hate for another police captain to be killed by this city's crime lords especially one that has gone to such lengths as yourself."

"We'll talk about this later."

Watanbee led Carlie to the evidence lockers the room was otherwise empty. The captain asked Carlie to start an internal investigation she only worked in forensics and had confined herself to evidence but one of her friends in the force had suspiciously died last week. She didn't do much work in the field but already she had it narrowed down to two suspects.

"I'll do it." Carlie said

"Good and Carlie one more thing I'm not an idiot I didn't need an internet search to know that Jill is still in London whatever you're doing with Gwendolyne Stacy I trust you."

She had no time to respond as one of the younger cops arrived.

"Captain you're not going to believe this Spider-Man broke into a news station and called Mayor Jameson on national television offering to turn himself in tomorrow in exchange for the release of Castle. Jameson's agreed if Spider-Man does show up and prove his identity."

Since the day he had come to office Jameson had indulged in his obsessive hatred of the Spider-Man and he had not shied away from breaking the law a few times. The events of Spider-Island had given him just the ammunition he needed to put out a warrant for his arrest. The cops had ignored it till now though of course. The Mayor's last rant sounded something like this.

"People of New York I was right if you didn't believe the wallcrawler was the city's greatest threat before there is now no denying it. Sure he saved the city it was all a publicity stunt that glory hound thought we would be fooled. The man turns an entire city into a bunch of freaks like him and thinks he can just take it back. We all saw him unmask during the Superhuman Registration Act but none of us remember his face and there is no record of his identity I'm telling you the menace has wiped all our minds. Do you really want you and your children to find out what he has planned next?"

"How does Jameson know he will show up?" Carlie asked

"Spider-Man said he would come regardless but if it made Jameson more comfortable one of the cops knows where to meet him and could serve a subpoena. Jameson agreed wanted to make his whole charade seem more legitimate. I'm just wondering Captain who knows Spider-Man?"

"I'm sure we'll find out Winston."

The cop left Watanbee looked at Carlie and said one word.

"Go!"

Carlie found Gwen who had already heard the news and had been talking with the equally concerned Greer. Even if she wasn't in love with Peter the whole situation could easily leave her completely uprooted.

"He's going to be all right Gwen he knows what he's doing."

…

Peter had been at his apartment for fifteen minutes when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Gwen and Carlie the latter handed him his papers.

"Spider-Man you've been served… and Peter I don't like Castle but you're really sticking your neck out for a friend good luck tomorrow."

Peter allowed Gwen in as Carlie left.

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I have a plan but I don't know if it's going to work I'm going to make a few calls and see where things go. Can I have a little privacy please?" Peter said he no longer felt comfortable around her especially now that he was thinking of Norman.

"Fine."

Gwen wasn't happy Peter hadn't been acting like he did the previous morning she could understand if he wasn't head over heels with her at the moment but would it bother him to ask about her time at the police station.

Gwen settled as Peter called Foggy Nelson to see if Murdock was available but he was apparently handling some business out of the country. Peter had barely hanged up when there was another call.

"Peter Parker who is this?"

"Parker I saw you on the news have you really thought this through?"

"Jennifer well I have half of a plan but… I really could use a lawyer."

"You're gonna owe me for this."

"Yeah I know."

They went over the basics and made arrangements for ten minutes then Peter made another call.

"Hey Felicia have you heard the news? If you're not too busy tomorrow I was hoping you could do me a few favors."

After he was done with Felicia he and Gwen shared a late dinner. His cell phone beeped constantly text from other heroes most of it was the usual support but there were a couple important ones like the one from Tony Stark. Stark still felt guilty after the Civil War so he relieved him of his Avengers duties for the next day (While Spider-Man was in court the next day the Avengers easily defeated a new incarnation of the Circus of Crime that featured among other things a three armed man a nephew of the Collector a female version of the Blob and a villain so lame he called himself Gimmick.) There was also a message from Reed Richards Johnny Storm had come back from the dead and so Peter would no longer be part of the Fantastic Four though he might still contribute as part of the foundation (two days later Franklin and Valeria would end up trapped in the microverse and the Fantastic Four went after them it was quite an adventure.) There was also a message from Carol that Gwen read along with the others when Peter was on the toilet. Later that night Peter was just drifting off to sleep on the couch when he was jolted awake by a familiar voice.

"Madame Web I really hope you came here with some good news!"

**Read and Review**


	3. Day 3 Part 1 (Special Edition)

**Part 3 Of 7 Day 3 Part 1**

_**The Previous Evening**_

At a popular new station in Manhattan two co-anchors were talking about the outcome of the day's baseball game when a door was knocked off its hinges. Trained for years to keep their cool neither anchor ran or expressed to much surprise as Spider-Man crawled across the ceiling and descended upside down on a web line.

"Lacey it looks like we've got ourselves a special guest tonight masked vigilante Avenger and wanted criminal Spider-Man."

"Yes James I think it's a special night for our viewers. Spider-Man can you tell us why you are here."

Spider-Man had been waving at the camera but quickly spun and faced the anchors.

"I apologize for busting in but I wanted to draw a lot of attention."

"For what?" James asked

"You'll find out if you wait a few minutes before calling the police and can someone please hand me a phone."

An annoyed petite woman handed him a phone and he began dialing a number and pressed speaker.

"Mayor Jameson who is this?"

"Hey picklepuss have you decided to shave that Hitler mustache yet if not I'm sure the Hatemonger would be happy to buy it from you."

"You can't hide forever you wall crawling weasel someday everybody will know you as the menace you are and I'll see to it that you're locked up."

Spider-Man dropped from the web and landed on the table before flipping into an empty seat.

"Actually I was calling you about that and because I know you love the sound of your own voice this conversation is being recorded on live television. Today your anti Spider-Man squad arrested Frank Castle also known as The Punisher I'm willing to surrender myself to the authorities and stand in a fair trial in the city tomorrow morning if the city is willing to release him."

"Don't act as if you're sticking your neck out for a friend I know you're playing some kind of angle."

"Don't push it Jonah unless you want me to share with the world how you created the Scorpion or maybe how you hired the Smythe's to create robots for the purpose of—"

"FINE I'll see what I can do but how am I supposed to be sure you'll show your ugly face."

"You can tell the police to bring a subpoena to my lair one of them knows where it is."

"You're a vigilante you take the laws in your own hands."

"Maybe if the laws are made by people like you and JJ if you're so scared of bugs you might want to check your office I wouldn't want the Mayor of New York to be caught pulling anything. I'll be seeing you soon."

Spider-Man hanged up and dropped the phone then he quickly found some stairs to climb to the rooftops he was sure the squad would be here looking for him in minutes.

"You've seen it Spider-Man surrendering himself to the police."

"The vigilante has always been controversial during the superhero civil war last year his public image was at an all-time low but has spiked in recent months as a result of his service on The Avengers and Fantastic Four."

"Tune in tomorrow morning for coverage of this most unusual trial."

As soon as the call was over Jameson immediately began searching for bugs. After a few minutes he reached the bottom of a drawer and found what looked like a large spider tracer he attempted to crush it but it merely started beeping and there was an explosion of webbing. For the next hour Jameson found himself webbed up to his chair it wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

…

At four in the morning the Black Widow stirred. She was on a bed in the medical bay on the SHIELD Helicarrier six hours ago she had completed a mission for Director Fury. SWORD had asked for SHIELD'S aid in monitoring alien activity Fury had her break into a Kree base to download some files thought the data was already being analyzed it had not gone well. Natasha had been detected by a security system and was hit by three separate laser blast at least the bleeding wasn't all that bad. Fury had shown up before she had gone to sleep she had hidden her ring under the sheets she wasn't going to tell him about what had happened. Natasha struggled to get up she knew she would heal fast but she was having trouble really waking herself up so she went to a sink and tried to wash herself awake as the cold water did it's work she looked at herself in the mirror and uttered a curse in Russian she now looked almost thirty five she'd aged a full year since she had fallen asleep. The super soldier serum allowed Steve Rogers to go from the second world war to the present without aging a day though nearly as good the Russian equivalent had made her merely extremely resistant to aging she was born in the 1920's and had done very well but time was catching up for the past five years her body had been losing the fight it would resist for about a year and then she would get seriously injured or feel really low and the past 365 days would wear all at once. She might be a superspy and assassin but few people realized how powerless she felt. And then she noticed the ring on her finger no one could take off the gem was Alexandrite a mineral named after her ancestor Tsar Alexander II and then the memories came as they did every month memories of Spider-Man and a woman named Nancy.

…

When Peter Parker woke up the next day he was glad that he was going to meet Jen at a coffee shop first he could definitely use some caffeine. He had spoken with Madame Web for about forty five minutes and as usual he had been left with more questions than answers. Carpenter hadn't said much about Peter's current predicament though he did ask some questions about certain spider themed heroes her focus was on the future. As it turned out Spider-Island had only been the first wave of a number of events only the center of the web could handle she told him that the earth depended on him getting out of that courtroom free. She did say however that he had to be the Spider Man which was a welcome change for Peter the mysterious mentor types were always telling him to be more animal Julia had apparently watched him long enough to know he wasn't schizophrenic. Spider-Man took a quick shower and got ready, responded to some of the messages on his phone then he stopped by the bedroom and gave the sleeping Gwen a tender but halfhearted kiss on the forehead and he was out the door.

Twenty minutes later and an hour before the trial he was sitting at the booth when the mousy woman entered and joined him. The case had drawn the attention of eight million people in the city alone so they had to meet in their civilian guises. They quickly got their order and some papers were put on the table.

"Jameson has clearly moved heaven and earth to rush this trial the mayor said on the radio this morning that he wanted you beaten jailed and run out of town."

"How can I be run out of town when I'm locked in a cell?"

"The man's got issues. The judge could rule anyway we have to be prepared a lot of questions can come up and many will be irrelevant to the case. Have you read the papers Tony gave out last year?"

"I only skimmed through them I always thought that I'd be sued someday over something really petty."

"Well you should have read it. You're going to have to offer some form of identification that you are the real Spider-Man and I don't think that demonstrating your powers is going to work. I assume you won't unmask so we must have alternative arrangements."

'I'm going to offer my blood."

"That really isn't a good idea."

"It's insane is what it is but I've got a plan."

Walters started some practice questions Peter was very uncomfortable but he was surprised when he noticed that so was Jen.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine I'm just not comfortable like this... in my human form it doesn't exactly compare to the Sensational She-Hulk. I've been really wanting a bit more progress in my relationships but who wants little Jennifer Walters?"

"Are you kidding Jen I've wanted to see your human form for years I was madly curious."

"Why?"

"Because I get it you got this great look and powers and you put yourself out there this image of yourself it's what everybody does on the internet it's what I did when I first got my powers I used my mask to get fame, glory and money it really frees you but I went from a shy nerd to a jerk and because of that my Uncle died. It was then that I decided to be a superhero to use the mask in another way to protect those close to me when I go out and help people."

"I never knew you were so serious."

"We could all use a therapist but Xavier never returns my calls and Pym has his own problems. Jen it's addicting I know but you're a good friend and you deserve to be happy. It's a vicious cycle that took me years to control something in your personal life isn't good which makes you retreat into the mask which makes it worse which only makes you spend more and more time until eventually you have to spring back I had to stop it almost ruined my marriage."

"You were married before… it."

"It's complicated as far as the world is concerned it never happened I'm only starting to remember it but yes in the past I was married to Mary Jane Watson and if these rings mean anything I guess I am again as I am to…"

"Peter I don't know anyone who has ever been…"

She stopped herself and leaned forward to kiss him Peter had fantasized about this moment for years but he quickly broke it off.

'Jen not that I wouldn't love us to see each other but I'm dating Carol."

"I won't tell anyone I've been wondering how you'd be between the sheets ever since you first started wearing that black costume."

"You're better than this Jen I know you'll find someone it may be a while black, white, pink, green, purple your skin doesn't matter you're the same woman and any man would be an idiot to let you slip through their fingers I wish everyone could see it that way."

But Jennifer wanted that great man to be him. Neither noticed that her orange sapphire ring started to flash at his words entering a slow and steady pulse. She didn't look any different and wouldn't for about twenty four hours but when she glanced at her reflection on the table she almost gasped she looked HOT as hot as Mary Jane Watson maybe even enough to rival She-Hulk this man was just what she needed as soon as the trial was over she wanted to drag him over to some private room in the mansion and have some fun but Jen knew that wasn't going to happen.

"So I did some thinking last night about the case and I think I have a good angle." She said changing the topic

…

Gwen was anxiously watching the news when there was a knock on the door it was Carlie.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I just couldn't sleep last night this case I'm working on. I thought I could watch the trial with you."

"Sure I was hoping that MJ would come but she called me and said she was going to witness I really don't think I can be here alone."

The two former friends hugged and Carlie walked in.

"To tell you the truth I'm not so sure where I am with Peter right now I mean we should be better than ever now that I know who he is but he's so withdrawn…" Gwen said

"I know what that's like but maybe I've been too hard on him he lied to you much longer he almost told me after a couple months."

"Sure I'm not paying for it."

Carlie took a seat in the living room with a beer and an unhealthy amount of snacks. The girls used the half hour before the trial to catch up the friends hadn't talked in ten years Carlie was surprised by how Gwen had changed in the past she had been a reliable but not ideal friend in all honesty she had been a bit of a spoiled the beauty queen of standard high they had only been friends because of their similar backgrounds and shared interest in science something had definitely changed in the two years after she finished high school and she seemed to radiate sweetness and innocence did Peter really have this effect on her. Gwen noticed that Carlie too had changed her personality wasn't very different but she had definitely matured in a way that Gwen had not (for very obvious reasons) she wasn't the girl that believed in true love and happily ever after's anymore. The two got quiet when the trial started well aside from the sounds of eating anyway but just as the cops started to take their first steps to unmask Spider-Man something disastrous happened and the camera feed quickly ended.

…

Spider-Man and She-Hulk were surrounded by civilians, police and press as they entered the courthouse nearly half of the city had shut down as millions of people in the city and around the world were watching the news. Jameson stood in the hall so joyful that he didn't rant for once. With all of the support he received from his fellow heroes he was surprised that only two friends showed up as character witnesses Mary Jane and The Vision. The others were probably busy off saving the world it had not gotten easier for anyone over the years and over the past six months Peter had been stretched very thin almost to the breaking point and for all its craziness this had actually been a calm week by his new standards. He was never really into vacations but when this Punisher business and his girl problems were over he was definitely going to take some R&amp;R.

The trial began promptly once the courtroom was in order the Judge asked.

"May you state your name?"

"Spider-Man."

"Your real name."

"I apologize your honor but I am not divulging that bit of information unless I am found guilty."

"Do you have any positive form of identification?"

"I can offer my blood it can be tested to verify my identity."

The judge wasn't just going to accept some random vial of blood but Spider-Man extracted and handed it over on the spot and Jennifer pointed out that after the disastrous registration act (You know something is wrong with your country when Captain America is considered an enemy of the state) heroes with secret identities were not required to divulge them in a court session.

Mayor Jameson had pulled in every favor he had left the judgment was premeditated the judge and jury carefully selected from his supporters as well as some unappreciative lowlifes and bigots that Jonah would hardly be able to stand under other circumstances. The prosecutor was very well paid as well.

Spider-Man expected the trial to be long anything could be up and since Jameson obviously wouldn't let him go he could be in the courthouse for a week but that wasn't how it was played.

Jennifer did a very good job defending him but no one seemed to care about the astonishingly high number of times everyone sitting in the room owed their lives to him or his status as an Avenger or that not only was the spider virus a creation of the Jackal not him but that even when he was for that brief time the most normal person in the city he had still done everything he could for its people. All they seemed to talk about was the property damage, the "psychological damage" he had rendered to the poor misguided supervillains and of course that Warren wouldn't have been able to make a spider virus in the first place if there was no such thing as spider powered individuals.

Mary Jane was the first of Peter's witnesses to be brought up to the stand he noticed that she was wearing gloves a smart choice.

"State your name."

"My name is Mary Jane Watson I am an actress who lives in this city."

"And what is your connection to Spider-Man?"

"He's saved my life dozens of times."

"Is there any other reason why you decided to come here today?"

"I've known him since I was just thirteen, no person knows him more intimately than me he is a hero more than that he has done more for this city than anyone never asking anything in return not even so much as a thank you he has protected the people of this city willing to give his own life every day in the service of others even those that hate him no matter how much it may ruin the rest of his life because he embodies a lesson that with great power there comes great responsibility."

The prosecution knew that there was really nothing in the way of evidence let alone a definite charge so they resorted to attack.

"You say that you know Spider-Man very well have you been intimate with one another?"

"Yes and no."

"Can you please clarify?"

"I'm sorry I can't."

The judge wasn't going to intervene on his own so Jennifer had to end it. She then interviewed Mary Jane and allowed her to tell one of hundreds of stories the judge ended it however and the next witness was called in a minute later

"State your name."

"I am the Vision."

"What is your opinion of Spider-Man as an Avenger?"

"He is one of our best he's respectful obeys orders and is always looking out for others his jokes some find annoying but I'm actually surprised no one has thought of him leading the team yet."

"What is your opinion about his unpatriotic actions during the superhuman registration act?"

"I don't know what to say it was a very sensitive time."

"Would you consider him a traitor to the American people?"

"I assume some might call him that but he followed his conscious and I have been privileged to work alongside him in this age only maybe Captain America has one that can…"

"You are a robot how are we to trust that Spider-Man hasn't simply programmed you to vouch for him."

"I assure you of my honesty and integrity my systems cannot be compromised by mere human efforts."

"Am I correct you were created by the genocidal machine named Ultron and before you were an Avenger you worked at his side trying to bring an end to humanity?"

"That is… true."

"No more questions."

To give some tiny semblance of fairness the judge gave the defense freedom for ten minutes and Jennifer brought up a dozen laws and questioned Spider-Man and the Vision for a brief moment there was hope they had nothing on him. Then Jameson came in with a post Spider-Man had put up on Facebook a couple years ago that caricaturized the former publisher he pointed out some obscure law from the eighties. The judge considered the law which determined that it meant lying on the internet was a crime punishable by twenty years in prison. He handed the law book back and scanned the room.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge said

"Yes your honor the jury finds Spider-Man guilty"

"Then Spider-Man you have been found guilty and your sentence is-"

Spider-Man's sense went off he leapt to the middle of the courtroom tossed some people away guns were firing at him as he struggled to make a web-net. Everyone looked up as there was an explosion roof and a big chunk of it fell to the ground the packed room had only two casualties hovering over the hole however were the Hobgoblin, Beetle and Hydro-Man.

"Death!" the three villains said in unison

Peter felt like such an idiot for thinking he could do this the last time he'd done something like this the Kingpin had his Aunt nearly murdered now he had been required by law to stand in a room for several hours with millions of people watching on television it would be irresistible to any villain that wanted him dead. But he didn't have time to question his judgment he had to cover the evacuation and not get killed as a swarm of little Spider-Slayers started crawling in through the hole. At the beginning the villains made the rookie mistake of attacking him all at once Spider-Man was able to alter the trajectory of his leap causing Hydro-Man and the Beetle to collide into each other and in the path of a few pumpkin bombs. Having bought a few precious seconds Spider-Man was able to focus his attention on the Spider-Slayers these were the horror movie themed variety though smaller than most. After it was clear that the ground was an untenable gauntlet of poisoned blades and plasma bolts he started swinging around.

"It was inevitable Spider-Man you didn't think you could fight our criminal empires for years and walk away every time could you?" The Hobgoblin said "It is my privilege to be your executioner."

"Oh Hobby I appreciate the effort but next time please call my agent I prefer more regularly scheduled beatdowns."

"Go ahead joke while you still can." The villain said as he fired as he took a swing with his fiery sword.

The Beetle and Hydro-Man had just recovered Spider-Man managed to fire a webline on Hobgoblin's wing and swing kick him in the face as he started to turn around launching himself towards the flying Beetle. The villain however somehow managed to gain a hydraulic hold over the hero midair.

"I've been waiting to crush you since the time you foiled my plan to defeat the Human Torch."

"Well you know me I'm always glad I could supply you a fresh obsession next time try Doctor Doom or if that doesn't pan out you could always rent yourself out as a kiddy ride."

"Why you little-"

Just as the Hobgoblin moved into slice him in half a stray plasma bolt hit the Beetle in one of his wings and he began spinning out of control. Spider-Man broke free and started ripping of pieces of his armor as the Slayers started getting into a frenzy. Webbing him up as he touched the ground he dodged some more Slayers before he tripped in one of Hydro-Man's puddles. Hydro-Man started waterboarding him before he could say anything but Spider-Man was able to break free and start running across the side walls he knew he couldn't last much longer in this kill box. Hydro-Man kept up the pressure as Hobgoblin grabbed the Beetle then the Hobgoblin said

"Mr. Bench it's time to go. A geyser of water erupted out of the building as the other two villains made there retreat. The Hobgoblin laughed as he pressed a button on his glove.

"Spider-Man enjoy your tomb."

Suddenly Spider-Man's spider-sense went from painful all-consuming to a deafening scream as all of the Spider-Slayers stopped moving and started beeping. And then Peter quoted the Thing and said the only thing that seemed appropriate for this situation.

"Sweet Aunt Petunia."

…

Meanwhile Felicia Hardy had already completed the first of her two errands. It had been so easy to break into Jameson's home and find the tapes it would be so much easier to leak them to all the cities media outlets. She smiled every favor meant more emotional debt for the Spider and she was planning for the mother of all honeymoons for when he would finally come around.

…

At Peter's apartment Gwen and Carlie had gotten over there horror and Carlie rose to her feet.

"I'm going there Gwen stay here you'll be safe."

"Carlie these are supervillains and you don't even have a sidearm we go together.

"I am not taking you."

"I can't die… Carlie whatever happened a few days ago has changed me I was run over by a car didn't even have to go to the hospital I was completely healed by the end of the day but Peter is no Wolverine I need to see if he's okay."

"Fine."

The two found a cab and were almost completely unchallenged by traffic and pedestrians. Then the radio started reporting that after the explosion Spider-Man had been sighted a couple blocks away Gwen was relieved but the gears started turning in Carlie's head.

"The police have been busy all morning securing the courthouse for all the good it did there's only five at the station right now. If the crime lords were willing to target him in such a heavily protected area than there probably going to hit Castle while everybody is still distracted."

They ordered the driver to turn around and head to the police station.

…

Spider-Man was webswinging searching for any more surprises. He had made it out of the courthouse by the skin of his teeth his costume was shredded and he had lacerations along his back. He had just passed Midtown when he spotted the Black Widow following him on the rooftops. He landed in front of her in seconds.

"Natasha what's going on?"

"Fury has ordered me to take you into custody. He was rather reluctant but Jameson isn't the only one who's out to get you the American Congress is still rather angered not only did you switch sides during the registration act but whatever you did to mind wipe everybody it made a fool of them you showed that the act wasn't just wrong but that it couldn't be enforced."

"I'm sorry but I just cooperated with the authorities a few hours ago and it got about twenty people killed if I have to surrender myself simply because I'm a masked vigilante then by all means arrest all of our friends all over again."

Spider-Man started walking away and Widow trained a machine pistol at him and cocked it.

"I'm sorry Peter but you know I'm not going to disobey his order."

Spider-Man looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but smirk.

"You've forgotten about my Spider-Sense even if you could get a lucky shot I know you're not going to fire at me?"

"I can't just let you go."

"Why won't you shoot me?"

"Because I love you… I mean Nancy loves you." She somehow was able to look flustered and still be deadly serious as she put her gun down.

"Natasha I had no idea you told me that…" Spider-Man said as he approached the woman.

"That you and Nancy had something special but my feelings weren't hers I lied I wanted my freedom I feared settling down having the boring and soft life of the masses Nancy was… a regression a false persona from my work for the Russians I've let go of most of the regrets in my life… there are a lot of things that I have done but the one thing I couldn't forgive myself for was running like that. Ever since the registration act every so often I wake up wondering how I can love someone whose face I couldn't even remember."

She now sat at the rooftop and Spider-Man joined her. Peter leaned over to her and removed his mask the two gazed into each other's eyes for a moment then Natasha put her hand on the back of his head and gave him a strong and very passionate kiss.

"Now you've got a good look at my face I owe you at least that much. Natasha I had no idea you could have told me years ago."

"It would never work you wouldn't want an old maid like me."

"That's not true… okay admittedly it would be a little weird to be dating someone three times my age but Johnny was married a Skrull for two years and he was happy I'm sure that if things had been different…"

And I thought that I was choosing freedom I just became a pawn again I was too scared to do something for myself. It's like one of my handlers used to say Born to rule destined to be a slave."

"There were rumors that you are a Romanov."

"Yes my mother Maria and I lived in hiding until we were found the party she was killed in front of my eyes they found it quite amusing to turn me I always dreamed of getting revenge on that assassin but he died twenty years ago I'll never get the chance."

"Ten years ago I lost a loved one it was a week after I got my powers and I tracked the man down I was so close to killing him but I learned that day revenge may be enticing but it won't bring back those we've lost."

Spider-Man noticed Natasha start to chuckle although it pained a burn on her chest.

"What is it?"

"Nancy was fake but I'm certain there was part of me… what I would be if not… in there. Peter when you go out and save these ungrateful people's lives what do you see? What keeps you going?"

"Well guilt is a huge part of it but to be honest I recognize that everyone out there is a person with their own life just like mine except they don't have the power to protect themselves like I do when I go out I do it to save people's lives and spare their families the loss we've all saved the world so many times but if I crawl back to my apartment at night battered and bleeding half to death I call it a success if one person is able to make it home that night because of me."

"I wish I shared your love of humanity when I'm out saving civilians part of me criticizes them for their ignorance and weakness and another part of me is jealous of their lives."

Under any other circumstances Peter would be scared to but he gave the spy a tender hug.

"It's going to be okay beautiful you'll make a fine wife and mother someday… if that's what you want."

She was flattered and comforted but also saddened by his remark.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen the Soviets sterilized me as a teenager they feared my progeny would lead some bourgeois overthrow."

She of course didn't notice that her ring had already started working the color of the rare mineral switching between green red sometimes with hints of blue or purple in a manner that was fresh never quite the same. She now rose to her feet with her hand on her holster.

"Now will you come with me to see Director Fury husband" conscious of the recent event she added the last word hopefully.

Spider-Man put his hands behind his head both concerned and amused.

"You should know I'm dating Carol I'm not… I'm not that kind of guy but I can still help you… as I see it you can make a choice let me go it would be a good first step and then… it gets easier."

"Betraying Fury that's not going to be easy but I always wondered what it would be like to be a part of your little Spider-Clan. (She was referring to all of the spider themed heroes she wasn't a part of because she didn't have spider powers.)

Spider-Man let out a short laugh as he rose.

"I actually asked Madame Web last night if you could join her little group she said you were quickly becoming a more important link in the web of life and that you were welcome."

He then moved really fast and removed a SHIELD issue microtablet and started pressing buttons on it.

"Sorry but I needed something to write with."

"Peter Parker what are you doing?"

"Well if your part of the family I thought I should give you a little gift I can't be with you but I at least owe you this for Nancy and old times."

He entered the last few keys on the tablet and handed it back to her.

"There you now have my formula every Spider needs a web even a Black Widow now something to make it a little convincing when Fury shows up and finds you sweetheart."

He tackled her and cemented her to the roof with a few web lines then he put his mask back on and swung away the swears and insults she leveled underneath her gag bore more affection than anger.

…

At the city's premier genetics lab a veteran team of geneticist were waiting for the results to come in from Spider-Man's blood sample. After the success of Agent Venom the government wanted an army of similar soldiers and for some reason the symbiotes seemed to work best with spider powered heroes. Plus if they had his genome they could patent it and then they would literally own anyone with the same genes General Ross had even considered bringing Dr. Warren out of the loony bin to head the project. The sequencer had just come from overseas a month ago and was the fastest on the planet the results came and they quickly skimmed the extremely long string of letters for abnormalities and gaps. When they were satisfied they filed it away and left for lunch. Four minutes later Black Cat broke in she quickly retrieved the sample and papers. She took a minute to look at the overview the computer program had given on the monitor before deleting it there was one specific abnormality in particular that drew her eye and she smirked.

"I knew he was full of it when he said he got his powers from a spider-bite."

**Read and Review**


	4. Day 3 Part 2 (Special Edition)

**Part 4 Of 7 Day 3 Part 2 + Day 4 Morning (Special Edition)**

**So this was the hardest chapter so far to revise in addition to all the little changes and corrections I added a conversation between Peter and Carlie and radically changed one between Peter and Gwen in addition I tweaked the lemons just a little bit. With the Gwen conversation I had to rein myself in a little bit I didn't want the conversations to overlap too much with the one Peter and Gwen will have in a future chapter of Group Therapy and as a writer a more standalone story like Group Therapy with a smaller cast individual characters and relationships are more important than they are in a series like Amazing Brides. My attitude towards lemons is that they should serve the plot and characters not the other way around when I write them I try to focus on those elements as well as exploring the actual mechanics/interaction between Peter and people with different powers and personalities. It's more important for me to convey the individual spirit of the acts than what happens though I often will. I generally avoid (but am not against when it suits the story) employing much dialogue, detail and length as I'd rather there be a complete more T rated version of these stories for everyone than the site's staff delete them. This is also the first chapter where a merging occurs this is an important plot element as is hinted in AVX. Women merging is a story element shared with Group Therapy and because it will be a much more central element in Group Therapy's story I've decided to incorporate it less frequently in future chapters and stories of The Amazing Brides Series you'll still see it frequently enough and they will be used for action, plot and lemons in roughly equal proportion.**

A few minutes after being webbed up Natasha was able to manage enough movement to activate a beacon SHIELD responded pretty quickly and a helicopter descended to the rooftop to pick her up. As the door opened the two agents couldn't help but laugh but their survival instincts were finely tuned enough to keep the jokes to themselves as they cut her free. It was rarely a challenge for Widow to get an audience with Director Fury and she gave her report less than twenty minutes later.

"Is that it?" Fury said

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Because I somehow doubt that Spider-Man could get the drop on my best operative especially when she was looking for him. If after last night you need some time to…"

"I'm fine it was my own fault I overlooked that sense of his. But I have a consolation prize. When I was shadowing him I was able to acquire the formula for his webbing."

Widow handed him the specs and ignored her wounds as the pain meds were wearing off she was worried Fury had noticed her sudden aging. In actuality after her encounter with Spider-Man she had gotten eight or nine months back and her face had an unfamiliar (read happy) glow which it had had for only several days total after she had become part of the Black Widow program.

"Our scientist have been working for years trying to replicate his webbing but every time we retrieved a sample it would melt before we could analyze it. We developed a few polymers ourselves but nothing comparable. This is going to do us a lot of good thank you Natasha you've made my day."

"What should I do with Spider-Man?"

"I shouldn't have sent you after him in the first place he's a good kid and I have more important things to do than hand him over to be crucified by politicians and morons. They will all forget about it by the end of the day Doctor Doom is fighting off a revolution Washington has no idea what to do and someone had the bright idea to sell nuclear weapons to a Somali warlord."

"I can be field ready in minutes."

"No you need a rest."

"I do not!"

"I'm doing you a favor Natasha I never thought I'd see you like this. I hope he was worth it you are dismissed I have a world to save."

"Yes sir." Widow said with a smile she never thought she would be so grateful for a hall pass.

…

As Gwen and Carlie made their way to the police station the understaffed building was besieged by criminal's four cops dead, the fifth wounded, the eight surviving criminals quickly passed the offices, a recently opened evidence locker and opened Castle's cell the first one to enter had his brains blown out.

"How did you-?" one of the others said as he back away from the figure whose uniform was now visible in the light.

"The only prison that can hold me is Hades."

And he killed/wounded the rest of them because he was the Punisher.

Gwen and Carlie arrived a moment before Watanbee Greer and the cops that had covered crowd control. There were no words they all knew the dead… their families and lying there in a pool of blood was Herschel Gwen held his hand as he shared his last words and Greer offered to give her a ride home. As the room was cleaned up its walls permeating with anger frustration and grief many blamed Castle it didn't matter if it this massacre was executed by others Frank had made them fear him this is how they responded. One of the younger cops took the safety off his pistol and started running in that cell was Castle dead or alive if he was alive he wouldn't be for long. Watanbee and several other cops managed to grab him however and he was hauled away. Carlie and Watanbee then reached the cell and found it empty save the body of one of the criminals the evidence locker had been opened and was free of all of the Punisher's gear.

"Frank's escape is not to surprising but you know as well as I do how well our security is here (obviously they have to be able to lock away supervillains before there shipped of to the Vault, Raft and other prisons) no one can get in or out of this area unless…" Watanbee said

"He was right." Carlie said

"I want that trash here now. I know this is your day off but if you have anything that could lead us to this SOB."

"Of course." She asnwered knowing it was going to get ugly.

…

Silver Sable's head was resting on the window of her private jet on its approach to JFK she brushed her finger against the surface of her diamond ring for the umpteenth time.

"Why'd you do it?" she kept asking him in her head "Don't you know what kind of position this puts me in?" she followed him as he web zipped through an ever changing dreamscape his few words cryptic and inaudible. Finally she lost herself in a wasteland and trained her guns stepping back at the sight of a Neo Nazi Officer she thought she had killed she fell into a pit and dropped into the arms of an elegantly dressed Peter Parker. Her weapons were gone and she was in a gown she remembered from her seventeenth birthday. He let her down and they started dancing intimately a moment later Peter said

"You want to know why I choose you as my wife Ms. Sablinova?"

"Yes tell me!"

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear but she missed it as the plane landed on the runway with a jolt. Officially Silver was here to meet the team that had been picked to remodel the Symkarian embassy in reality it wasn't until the previous night that she had decided to come so soon after… the incident. She'd observed a session of the House of Lords really boring until the conversation turned to gossip about the princess who had remained single. (despite the many suitors among said house) At Morty's insistence she had given one of the men a chance but as the young man dropped her back at her relatively modest estate he attempted to kiss her on the hand. The man was very surprised as she yanked her hand back and dismissed him with a nervousness that was not characteristic of either monarch or mercenary. Symkaria wasn't the most news worthy nation but it was extremely close knit there was no way she could hide it for even a week. She checked her cell phone Parker had not responded to even one of her hourly text so she went in changed, packed and made some quick phone calls one of the advantages of (an admittedly relative) autocrat was you didn't have to wait long for things to get one. A plane was fueled and ready to take off in a half hour. Less than an hour after landing Sable was at the top floor of the Symkarian embassy briefing her Wild Pack. They were the best mercenaries on the planet she had no doubt they would be able to catch him within twenty four hours.

…

Spider-Man found his way into Horizon Labs and cleaned himself up the wounds weren't that bad but it was still quite a pain. When he was done he changed into his Big Time suit just in case he was swinging towards his apartment when his phone rang he was so glad that he had invested in bluetooth.

"Peter is that you." It was Spider-Woman

"Yes how was the Avenging today?"

"A little below our pay grade to tell you the truth this new circus of crime is just pathetic."

"Don't talk to me about pathetic I once humiliated a guy for stealing a kid's cotton candy."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say that after six months the police still joke about it. Is there anything you want to share Jess?"

"Um… Peter Clint just asked me out an hour ago I wanted to know what you think."

"Well what do you think of Clint?"

Spider-Woman proceeded with a moderately positive listing of his qualities even though Spider-Man and Hawkeye had Very different backgrounds and experiences it didn't keep him from noticing something.

"Jessica you're not just thinking about Clint because he is sort of like… me because I'm fine with you dating him or anybody but it's not fair to him if he is a stand in."

"No no he's not… you're right I'm going to have to turn him down thank you. How'd the whole trial thing go by the way I just arrived at the mansion?"

"Well I was ambushed by three villains and hundreds of killer robots I'm fine but I don't think it's over."

"I'm sure Carol could help."

"We're supposed to have our third date tonight but I don't know what she's up to right now. Did you hear about the new member of our "family?"

"Madame Web told me about Natasha it seemed like a logical thing to put all of the spider-themed heroes under one… telepath at least it did until you invited Kaine."

(I'm making this whole Kaine thing up)

"You still haven't forgiven him from when he…"

"Sent me to the hospital for a week you're lucky I was able to sting him before he was able to give me that mark of his."

"We've been over this Doc Ock had him under mind control his way of getting back at Kaine for killing him."

"I know he's changed and Widow isn't a bad choice it's just that she doesn't really have any powers the only thing she shares with Spiders is her codename."

"How many Spiders can fly Jess?

"Point taken."

The conversation ended a moment later and Drew sighed. She was going to have to talk with Carol later.

Peter arrived at his apartment and checked the news quick the slayers were on the move but they hadn't hurt that many people. The Punisher was free now.

"At least this morning wasn't a total waste." Peter thought if only he knew some of what the night had in store for him he would be throwing a party. Peter intended to go out again so he only removed his costume to pee. There was a steady ping on his Spider-Sense but it was weak it didn't register danger until it was almost too late. There was an explosion and his wall broke down Alistair leapt into his apartment standing his already cybernetically enhanced body was encased inside a ten foot tall slayer. You thought you could just get away Spider-Man I knew you survived the explosion I tracked you down and now I know where you live… Peter Parker!" he added as his HUD went through the buildings list of tenants.

"There's one thing you forgot Smythe this is my stealth suit."

Spider-Man activated it and he turned invisible and Smythe couldn't track him by his spider-sense anymore. He began attacking blindly as Spider-Man initiated a fast and unpredictable offensive this slayer model wasn't exactly the ultimate killing machine but there were no significant weaknesses and it had a seemingly inexhaustible supply of gadgets. Smythe finally managed to get the better of Spider-Man by firing a plasma rotary cannon and a barrage of flash bang stun grenades the flashes made Spider-Man visible for a few seconds the hero didn't notice it however and right after Spider-Man swung on his arm and delivered a punch that barely cracked the robot's glass head Smythe was able to snare his leg in an electric cable and toss him out the hole in the wall.

"Is that the best you've got?" Spider-Man said as he got up off the ground woozily his invisibility slowly returning. "I've seen better piloting from J Jonah Jameson."

The two charged in a fresh engagement.

A block away the Black Cat stood on a rooftop watching having allied with Spider-Man against these machines before she knew he could handle them and this was not how she wanted to break in her new-old costume.

Greer Nelson… Parker was driving to Peter's apartment to drop off Gwen. She hadn't told her about being a superhero yet but she did tell her a bit about herself. Greer wasn't a particular fan of her car it was old had a bad paintjob and it's engine was pretty weak but it wasn't something she had to put up with often since she made such little use of her civilian identity. It wasn't that she had any problem with her human form there was simply a small part of her that thought she was always meant to be Tigra combined with a few years ago when her feline nature temporarily asserted itself and her own child she knew that police work would be a welcome change. Greer had just turned a corner when Gwen spotted the Spider-Slayer two of its limbs had severed hydraulics but it still had the strength to swat Spider-Man away. Above Felicia didn't like how it was going.

"C'mon Spider get it together." She pleaded hoping for a miracle

Without so much as a word Gwen started awkwardly changing into her costume she didn't care what Greer thought. Greer gunned the engine and the speedometer went up faster than it had in ten years. She told Gwen to bail expecting her to be reluctant but Stacy simply pushed Greer out and took over the driver's seat. The car smashed into the robot at nearly seventy miles per hour knocking it over and triggering a moderate explosion. Spider-Man turned off his cloaking after recovering from the last attack had been crouching on the side a wall waiting to ambush him at a good spot.

"What's the matter Smythe I thought you loved playing with cars?"

Alistair got up and checked his systems.

"I'll get you another time arachnid I have places to be and people to kill."

Rockets ignited and he started to get away.

"My hero" Felicia said before she saw Others on the ground

Spider-Man was about to fire a tracer when he heard someone utter his name. He turned and saw a blond woman running towards him in a costume that looked like a cross between Jackpot's and Dazzler's classic outfit there were some burns and her forehead didn't look to good but with no broken bones Gwen could swear she was getting stronger.. Spider-Man leapt off and landed after a graceful spin.

"Gwen is that you?"

"Yes are you okay?"

Greer watched as the two embraced she was bruised a little because she hadn't transformed but was fine.

"I've been better."

Gwen stared at the quarter of Peter's building that had been obliterated.

"What are you going to do about this?"

"Well I have a decent alibi if only Smythe keeps his mouth shut. But I have no idea how it will work out with the landlord. Gwen what's with the costume?"

"What you don't like? I was thinking of calling myself Second Chance."

"Your hanging out with Mary Jane a little too much I can't let you go out like this."

"Peter look at me you don't have to worry I'm here to stay."

She took off his glove and held her hand over her body as she slowly but visibly healed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked just a hair too betrayed to be giddy.

"I—I'll get back to you." Gwen said as she started to search for a place to change the apartment needed some cleaning up

Black Cat grabbed Spider-Man from behind and spun him around.

"Spider I got your little errands done. Would you like me to help you trash that robot or could we skip to the honeymoon Mutie."

"Felicia I've told you I'm not a mutant and… I'm in a-"

"Committed relationship that's never changed… but I know it will Soon."

"She's Ms. Marvel… I mean Warbird."

Felicia frowned slightly the woman was serious and had already demonstrated she could crush her like a bug.

"Well I sent the tapes here's your blood back just be glad Mr. Negative didn't get a hold of it."

She started to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Felicia I will make this up to you I wouldn't want to do anything to compromise our friendship."

"I know" she said and shrugged him off but he caught an actual tear on her face as she slinked away.

It was really easy for Peter to predict Smythe's next move there was after all only one man he hated as much as him and that was Jolly Jameson. Jameson had done a very good job of running and was now at the rooftop of a skyscraper he didn't care if it endangered some people's lives the mayor of New York was not going to surrender himself to a madman. Spider-Man made his last swing and flipped perfectly between Jameson and the approaching robot.

"Get out of here Jonah before I change my mind."

"You're in this together I'm sure of it you think this city will stand for-"

Spider-Man grabbed him by the shirt and rolled out of the way of the Slayer's charge then secured a short webline and tossed him off the roof Jonah slammed into one of the buildings windows but he was alive. Spider-Man moved into his usual fighting stance working on his plan of attack Smythe simply pressed a button and a dozen thin lasers began rotating all around the rooftop. Peter's spider-sense was able to keep up with the lasers regardless of how random a power the computers plotted and his suits cloaking had hardly deteriorated openings were scarce. Sweating with exertion and maybe fear Smythe started ranting.

"Spiders are ambush predators I respect that you have adopted the methods of your kind but you will not succeed arachnid my slayer is unstoppable it knows your moves better than even you do."

"I wouldn't be so sure you haven't by any chance learned the way of the spider?"

"What is…?"

The invisible hero moved so fast in seconds he had further cracked the glass punched a hole in the back pulled some wires out and kicked one of several pistons straight out of the machines ankle he decided not to do a web barrage and retreated so as not to reveal his position.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that!"

Small hatches opened up on the sides of the slayer and it spewed out scorpion like mini slayers to make it even harder the machine was constantly moving around searching it's plasma rotary cannon running in addition to its own lasers. Spider-Man was finding it increasingly difficult to remain on the roof in one piece let alone find any opening so he jumped and grabbed ahold of Jameson the two descended to ground level and the mayor ran. The slayer started to fly down after them Spider-Man responded by running up the wall and leaping onto the machine it spiraled out of control and crashed into the ground.

Greer had never voted for Jameson and didn't particularly care for him but she was both a superhero and a cop and neither make it their business to ignore rampaging killer robots and besides Spider-Man was her… teammate. As she followed his trail she called the Avengers but they were busy sending a small team to Latveria at the moment to resolve the disputes between Doom and the freedom fighters they didn't care if there was a rampaging robot twenty blocks away if it had to do with Doctor Doom you took care of it. That didn't mean she couldn't do anything about it however she found a good spot to change and transformed into Tigra the equally strong heroine ran towards the battlefield at a swift 40 mph.

Spider-Man was now off the robot its glass dome was shattered but it just raised a fresh one its cannon, lasers and mini slayers were brought to bear and the hydraulics that were still working were used to the full trying to pound the hero into the ground. Spider-Man noticed however that Smythe was now really sweating at least the parts of him that were still capable of it his dome was partly fogged up with steam. The hero quickly looked for more steam and found a vent nearly emptying his shooters he let out a barrage restraining its arms and legs as he found the vent and pasted it shut.

"I'm really impressed Smythe you built the first robot with a working ass. Let's see how good you little toy works when it's constipated."

Irritated and weary but far too hateful to just run away Alistair broke free and detonated all the remaining grenades and when Spider-Man was fully visible knocked him over Spider-Man held onto his foot as he tried to crush his throat.

"I think I'll write that little remark on your tombstone what name do you want on it Spider-Man or Peter Parker?"

Suddenly Tigra appeared and delivered a kick to the Slayer's knee damaging it and almost knocking it over she quickly slashed some hydraulic cables and spun onto the top of its arm. Peter rolled out of the way.

"Thanks Tigra."

"Always there to help a friend in need but you owe me a car."

"That was yours."

"Yes."

The two heroes resumed fighting the mechanical menace. With their combined power Alistair had to push his slayer more than ever finally he grabbed Spider-Man with his electric cable and started using it as a whip Spider-Man finally flew free and his shoulders crashed into a concrete wall. Tigra tried to go on the offensive but her sensitive eyes were blinded by another flash grenade. Sparks flying out of his damaged suit wounds opening up and ravaged by fatigue Spider-Man rose and faced the psychotic inventor.

"Leave her alone Smythe it's me you want."

"It is indeed" he kicked Tigra over and approached the hero.

The combatants gave it their all Spider-Man pulled out wires and continued to dodge the remaining gadgets but he couldn't always keep up and every once in a while he would get pounded Spider-Man finally managed to return the favor winning a wrestle against the weakened hydraulics and ripping one of Smythe's arms off Smythe responded by spraying Spider-Man with a pesticide he was Very susceptible to. The two continued to fight until the dying Spider-Man was at the very end of his strength and Smythe was about to lose consciousness from all the steam. The dome lifted up to let him breathe a little and Spider-Man used the very last drop of his strength to punch Alistair in the face the machine fell and as the police started to move in he pulled the cyborg out of the machine.

"I won—I won I killed Spider-Man do you hear that people I killed Spider-Man or you may know him as Peter Parker that's right tell your friends your family and any supervillainous acquaintances."

Spider-Man fell to his knees next to the blinded Tigra as two cops dragged Alistair as he began to pass out he saw a familiar face fly down to ground level.

"Carol… it's so good to see you."

…

Peter woke up at Avengers Mansion lying on a hospital bed he felt like he could just lie there for a month but he wouldn't let himself he raised his back and looked around there didn't seem to be anyone here the news was playing on commercial. He looked around and saw Tigra on an adjacent bed.

"Greer are you okay?"

"They told me that I won't be able to see for two or three days but I'm fine. Gwen, Carlie any other exes I should know about in the department?"

"Well DeWolfe had a crush on me but she's dead. What you want to join the club?" he asked not really meaning it

"No a few years ago maybe but I'm with Pym we share a child."

The door opened Pym and Jess entered.

"How long was I out doc?"

"A few hours I gave you a treatment to accelerate your already considerable healing factor… you still took quite a beating though you'll be up to speed in four or five days. It was quite a heroic thing you and Ms. Nelson did."

"Thanks doc." Then he noticed that his costume felt different "What happened to my mask?"

"We needed to see the extent of the damage… that and Tony couldn't resist while you were out. Don't worry we put one of your red and blues on a few minutes ago."

"So you all saw my face?"

"Yes." Jess answered

"And my junk?"

"Yes."

"I'm a doctor." Pym replied

After a couple seconds silence Tigra started moving a little bit and her hand found Peter's knee. Pym started examining her he knew there was something he had just missed when he gave her the exam.

"When you were out we all noticed that object on your wrist what is it?"

"Some artifact my sister mailed me I've had it for a few days and it's done no harm."

"You know I really should study it who knows what it could-"

"I understand it's just somewhat attached to my skin and I don't want to go through the trouble of…"

As Pym leaned closer to examine it Drew reached for him the scientist was just distracted enough that he didn't notice the faint odor.

"Maybe you should help Greer to her quarters I'm sure your son wants to see her."

"Your right this can wait."

Pym lifted Greer of her bed and carried her out of the room.

"So how did Clint take it?" Peter asked

"Very well actually he said he asked me out to try something different… but then he realized that he just wanted Bobi again it's amazing how they always get back together."

"So now you're going to play nurse?"

'Well wouldn't you like to know?"

Peter watched as she started to lean over but then Carol flew in and she straightened up.

"Great Peter your awake I brought you and Greer here as fast as I could. I'm sorry I didn't show up sooner Anihlus was tearing up Jersey said he was looking for something called the Infinity Box."

"Okay-What about Smythe he was yelling my name out in the streets?"

Peter had planned to simply use his inventor cover and let Kaine dress up as Spider-Man (they had an agreement when he was in the city) but it wasn't something he could do from a hospital bed.

"About that."

Peter spotted a television camera on the corner of the room.

"Someone showed up near you apartment claiming to be Peter Parker and was interviewed on the news."

"Was it Kaine?"

"We checked he was your height and scar free so no."

"Warren's locked up so it's not a clone it must be a shape shifter." They both realized it had to be Mystique

"Should we be worried?" Jess asked

"No I don't think so." Peter said

"Good because the press wanted to interview the Avengers about harboring a fugitive suspect and we filmed you while you were sleeping in costume to keep your cover."

The commercials abruptly ended and Carol took a seat as the news returned.

"We're back as you all probably know Spider-Man has been on everyone's minds today if you haven't already heard this morning the vigilante attended a historic trial a trial that was interrupted by several supervillains. The courthouse is heavily damaged 23 casualties Spider-Man escaped and in a surprising move saved the mayor of New York J Jonah Jameson from criminal roboticist Alistair Smythe. Three hours ago a series of tapes were mysteriously released to all the city's news outlets tapes that allegedly came from the Mayor's private office we have already played them before and they are quite controversial…"

"How did they get those tapes?" Carol asked

"I have my ways." Peter said wincing

"Klik I don't know why I am recording this I've been unable to sleep for a couple days and Marla told me I had to do something but if anyone finds this… I can't think about that. My name is Jack Jonah Jameson for a year now I have been the Mayor of New York and I have maintained a campaign against Spider-Man since the day he appeared fifteen years ago I have swayed public opinion against the wallcrawler and labeled him a threat and a public menace. I hated him and I tried to get everyone else to hate him as well I told myself it was because he wore a mask and took the law into his own hands, he was not accountable to anyone. I told myself that it was because my first wife was killed by a man in a mask, I personally believed that if a man was good he wouldn't hide his face Spider-Man wasn't a hero heroes are police, firefighters… and astronauts like my son John. From the start Spider-Man drew attention away from him when his capsule was going to crash he saved my boy's life and all I did was blame him for it. Though I would tell myself that I had the right motives the facts proved otherwise. My long record of honesty and integrity as a journalist was tarnished as I wrote about the wall-crawler every time he fought the villain of the week I would say they were working together sometimes even that they were the same person and when bounty hunters and law enforcement failed to deal with him I decided to take matters into my own hands. I hate to say it… it repulses me to this day but to stop Spider-Man I created some of the supervillains that plague this city Spencer Smythe was one of the world's greatest roboticist I hired him to create machines to deal with Spider-Man at first they were to catch and unmask them but how proper were their names Spider-Slayers and that is exactly what they became. Several robots failed and Smythe's mind deteriorated into madness as radiation exposure… from building the machines made him terminally ill he tried to kill Spider-Man and myself always with a wisecrack but ready to forgive Spider-Man saved my life as he did many times. I met my wife Marla when I tried to get her to continue Smythe's work she too created robots to slay Spider-Man we stopped in time but Spencer's son Alistair blamed Spider-Man and I for his father's death he has followed in his father's footsteps. If that sin were not great enough I also funded the experiments that turned poor investigator Mac Gargan into the Scorpion another effort to "bring Spider-Man to justice." Why have I done this? Why can't I stop trying to tear Spider-Man down? Because I am jealous of him he's a real hero because he goes out every day using his power and freedom to help others I've tried to help this city with my money, paper, influence and now my office as Mayor but I could never compare. And worst of all regardless of the occasional insult or prank he always forgave me no matter how miserable I made him or for how long we were at odds he was always ready to save me even if it were from crises of my own making revealing me as a petty and miserable excuse for a man. I will never be like Spider-Man and still I will hunt him down because I can't live with him out there in my city aiding people in ways that I cannot. I'm the menace me not a tyrant or a corrupt politician, supervillain or crime lord, not a punk, alien, monster or terrorist but I J Jonah Jameson an ordinary man who cannot overcome the power of his own envy. My only consolation is that I had the decency not to unmask him one time he was out and we had a bomb strapped to each other I've always wondered why I didn't do it the opportunity was a dream come true I guess part of me knew that that would be the last straw, that there would be no redemption no forgiveness for an act like that. Marla's asking if I'm ready to go back to bed I've said what I came here to say. Klik"

"Whoa" was all anyone could say

"A very controversial tape indeed. Mayor Jameson has arranged a press conference after the recent attacks it certainly is an exciting day here in the Big Apple."

Peter watched the screen as Jameson stood behind a podium surrounded by reporters.

"After the attempt on my life I arranged for this conference so I could assure the public of my safety and let them know how this city will respond to today's events. After the attack on the courthouse Spider-Man's case was presented to the US Supreme Court they determined that the actions of Spider-Man were not treasonous and that there was no evidence of criminal wrongdoing they also said a lot of things about the case that I'd rather not repeat. Frank Castle also known as the Punisher has escaped the police station after it was overrun by criminals in an attempt to end him. Alistair Smythe is locked away at Ravencroft they assure me that there will be no escape. I see a lot of you have questions no doubt they are about the tape that was released earlier today yes they were genuine from my office. Twenty three souls died this morning because I couldn't resist caging an irresistible target of this city's criminal element I have spent much of this city's resources going after Spider-Man when I could have confronted the peoples real enemies men like the Fisks and Martin Li and for that I am sorry. I want you to know that I have—repented of my… shortcomings and that preparations are being made to celebrate... a… true hero this Friday is going to be Spider-Man Day and on Saturday morning I will resign from office. I just want you to know that I have always loved this city and its people I couldn't imagine living anyplace else and I have failed you. If you have any questions you may ask my friend Mr. Robertson."

The reporters were so active crowding around Robbie and Jameson that the camera actually dropped. As for Peter he was ecstatic he too had failed that day (to save all the people at the courthouse) but this was the one victory he thought he would never have.

"It's about thwipping time!" Peter said and the girls laughed

"I think this calls for a little celebration. You know I was thinking about our date tonight." Carol said

Peter had an idea where this was going but he was interrupted ass he pulled up Peter's mask and kissed him Peter kissed back and soon both were lying on the hospital bed. They stopped however when Peter let out a hiss of pain she was after all as strong as Thor.

"Could you two get a room?" Jessica asked

"Can you move?" Carol asked

"I think so but I don't think I'll be able to web swing."

"You won't have to."

Carol skin glowed as her dress changed to her costume and she flew to her apartment carrying him.

"I'm still the girl on these dates?" Peter said not so out of it that he couldn't feel emasculated

"You bet."

…

Jennifer Walters had just arrived at her apartment after playing some music she put on the news she laughed when she heard the Jameson story. After watching an episode of the New Warriors she started getting ready for a night out. As she looked in the mirror she wondered about her reflection in the coffee shop so she shrunk nine inches as she reverted to her human form. Jen almost gasped when she saw how hot she looked she had a perfect hourglass figure with almost disproportionately long legs her hair was a bit longer and had darkened but was still brown and she had just the right amount of muscle (when she wasn't She-Hulk Jen was often either shrimpy or butch) her features borrowed a little from She-Hulk but were mostly just a perfect version of her own the gamma activity that was usually visible in her eyes was less noticeable but they were more engaging.

"Not bad at all maybe I should see Spider-Man more often."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on her door. She opened the door it was Widow she hadn't even bothered to change out of her suit which was par for the course since Jen forgot to transform into She-Hulk.

"Excuse me is Jennifer Walters here?"

"You're looking at her."

"I'm sorry Jen I just…"

"Never saw me like this I know. Can you tell me why you're here?"

"About that as hard as it is to believe I was going to ask you if you wanted to have what's the American term… a girls night out?"

"You came to the right place."

The two heroines shared the events of the past twelve hours and then Jen said

"Spider-Man's right if you want to get a life you have to start making your own decisions and I know just the place."

"The marketplace?"

"Your right but first I could use a drink any suggestions?"

"I know a place."

"See your making some decisions we'll work this out in no time."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

…

Peter and Carol were sitting on the couch at her apartment laughing as they watched an actor's admittedly terrible performance as Captain America in a 40's serial. You knew something was wrong when Steven Rogers broke into the Wolf's Lair in the first two minutes of the movie and punched Hitler in the jaw it did grow on you though and they were out of popcorn as the fourth episode ended with the inevitable cliffhanger. They were debating watching a fifth, calling it a night or doing something else entirely when Peter's cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello."

"Is this Peter Parker?"

"Yes."

"Todd Macfarlane you were listed on Carlie Cooper's emergency contacts."

"What happened to her?"

"She was shot twice at close range and is being treated at Columbia Presbyterian Hospital."

"Is she going to make it?"

"The bullets went clean through but she'll probably lose her spleen."

"Thank you I'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Carol asked concerned

"One of my friends a policewoman was shot she's in the hospital I've got to…"

"Peter you're in no condition to get out there."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Carol opened a jar and removed a set of keys.

"I never thought I was actually gonna use these."

Five minutes later Peter was resting comfortably in the passenger's seat as Carol made her way through traffic in a Fiat.

…

Jennifer and Natasha visited a rather obscure Russian bar Natasha seemed to know the aging couple who owned the place and they had a comfortable familiarity rather than fear. Jen had some trouble with the hard vodka but Natasha drank four shots without even slowing down. The two women hardly noticed it but their presence disrupted the fabric of the bar courtship continuum resulting in men courting women/women accepting men in a ratio that was unaffected by their relative appearance. After becoming sufficiently intoxicated Jen led the way to the nearest mall. The experience was rather odd but Natasha did try out some clothes putting the functional aside they left the store with two dresses. Jen discovered that the spy gravitated towards thinner fabrics and rejected red, black and gray in favor of yellow blue and white.

As they stepped out of the mall Jennifer asked

"You have a place to put these by any chance?"

"There is one place I do call home."

She led her to a penthouse apartment. Natasha opened the door at an odd pace and said

"Stay here I'll disarm the booby traps."

Twenty second later the superspy opened the door again.

"It's clear."

Jennifer walked in and took it all in for a place so expensive you would think it would be luxurious it wasn't she had made some other miscalculations as well. The Widow's bolt hole was black and sparsely furnished… there was a small armory, a mini-fridge and a mattress in one corner. There were personal items, a Tiny notebook, some dolls and a charred black and white portrait of her family as well as a knife she seemed particularly attached to you added it all together and it totaled less than five pounds nothing from after the Black Widow program save three or four photos of her with Matt, Clint, and the Avengers none were framed. Natasha placed the items in her closet it was mostly uniforms with one nightgown and two sets of seduction gear.

"Only Matt has seen this place your discretion is appreciated."

"Of course."

There was an uncomfortable silence and then Jen said

"Well I guess I'll get going."

She had stepped outside when Natasha reached the door and said

"When I was young Ms. Walters I was taught that free will is an illusion thank you for…"

"Don't mention it."

"Mention what? Dosvidanya." And she shut and locked the door

…

Peter and Carol entered the hospital and found the floor quite crowded among the visitors was Gwen and Captain Watanbee.

"What happened?"

"Why should you be here you're not dating Carlie anymore?" Watanbee reacted eyeing Carol

"She's still my friend and an emergency contact."

Watanbee sighed "Carlie was searching for a double agent in our department there were two suspects Stan Ditkoberg and Gerry Conway she called Spider-Man for backup but he was clearly too busy to do anything. There was a lot of reasons to believe that Stan was guilty he had a new car and Carlie found the murder weapon and some mysterious checks during our sting. But she called it off the back door had been tampered with and there were Gerry's fingerprints. Carlie called Conway and we set up a new sting Carlie would pretend that she suspected that Steve had been arrested and keep him busy they would head to the station while detectives searched his apartment. It went wrong so fast we were less than twenty feet away when he pulled his firearm and started to run it wasn't easy catching him but he's in a cell Carlie was right he had been corrupted by Mr. Negative. She'll recover no thanks to you."

"Can I see her?"

Wantanbee didn't say a word and Carol watched as he entered the hospital room. Carlie was staring into space it took her a moment to spot Peter.

"Peter is that you?"

"Yes."

"What time is it?"

"8:55"

"That early I must be losing my mind I feel like I've been here for a day."

"You're going to be alright well I heard your spleen might not make it but you're going to recover."

"Some detective I am I work in forensics and I can't even hold onto my nonessential organs."

"Is there anything I could get you?"

"Yeah I'm famished but the hospital staff won't let me have anything."

"I'll see if I can get you something from the vending machine."

Peter came back with some snacks and Carlie dove in. When the last Kit Kat was gone she said

"I called you earlier."

"I know I should have been there for you but I was unconscious at the time." He showed her the damage he sustained.

"Don't tell me it was the Macabre Man Thing."

"Now whose being silly nah it was the usual killer robots."

The doctor came in and told him that the visitors would have to leave but Carlie grabbed onto his arm weakly.

"Peter you're not so bad. I want you to remember I said that."

"I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning I promise."

Peter exited the hospital room and told Carol she was going to be okay then Gwen started to pull him away.

"Mind if I borrow Parker for a moment."

Carol knew Peter but she wasn't familiar with any of his non (until recently anyway) costumed friends and she wasn't going to say no in front of a bunch of officers. Gwen dragged him into a closet.

"Felicia told me about Carol a couple of hours ago why did you not tell me I told you I was fine with you dating other women? I thought we would have no secrets from each other."

"Oh and I'm the only one who's been keeping secrets I know you slept with Norman Osborn."

"You think I was proud of that?!"

"Why Gwen? Why'd you do it?"

"It was after our first break-up Norman had just saved my life and my father's I visited his home to thank him and well one thing led to another. We realized it was a mistake right away Norman said I reminded him of his dead wife and he was the father of my best friend I'd known him for years."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"The day he killed me if I wasn't abducted. You have every right to be mad with me especially given I tried to convince you to sleep with me that one time to cover it up and pass the children as you're own." (Sins Past confirms that Peter never slept with Gwen)

"You mean those couple weeks when you were getting into all that woman's liberation stuff and finally got me to see that R-rated movie with you?" (In case that sounds a little anachronistic to you that's because I'm referring to late 1960's stories)

"I thought it would set the mood I was wrong."

I'm not mad because of what you did Gwen though you can understand why it disgusts me. All that time I was crazy for you feeling awful because I didn't have the guts to tell you I was Spider-Man I even tried to remove my powers once so I could marry you without needing too it backfired and I sprouted four extra arms and the whole time you were scheming to have me raise children that were not my own. You could have just been honest with me people make mistakes things they regret I know that better than anyone."

"My world was falling apart piece by piece and Spider-Man always seemed to be at the center of it what matters now is that I'm here for my son and daughter. What about Gabriel and Sarah?"

"I continued to fight Norman after you died soon we ended up in an alley and it seemed like one of Norman's traps backfired and killed him as it turned out he survived and orchestrated almost every bad thing that happened in my life for the next seven years from behind the scenes. He found and raised Gabriel and Sarah your kids inherited Osborn's blood and it… influenced their development… they aged rapidly like a very mild case of progeria when I saw them a year and a half ago they tried to kill me when I was next to your tombstone they looked 17 years old then. Norman had convinced them that I was their father and bore the responsibility for your death he'd trained them for years intending to use them as weapons against me. I was able to get through to Sarah convince her off the truth but Gabriel was exposed to the goblin serum and between that the drugs the kids took to ward off their headaches he was pretty messed up. I went to France a couple weeks later to help them… (Peter didn't really feel comfortable sharing the creepy details) with Sarah's enhanced physiology and my help she was able to take down a drug ring I convinced Interpol to take her and Gabriel on as operatives and help the kids with their condition that was the last I saw of them."

Gwen was silent for a moment taking the news about her children in it was beyond her worst fears by the time she saw her children they might be physically older than her. She desperately wanted to be with Peter but she didn't feel she had the right even if he wasn't presently in a relationship with Carol. Mary Jane had encouraged her, told her that in the past she'd felt unworthy of his love as Gwen did now but that having him in her life had made her a better person one that she could love herself Gwen hoped that was true. Peter he had some new ideas on what he could do for her children.

"Why can you just forgive me like that? Why can you care after all this time?"

"When you're father died he called me by my name. He made me promise to take care of you I told him I would and I promised him that I'd love and cherish you for as long as I lived. I failed you Gwen I couldn't save you then but I could still live up to my other promise. It didn't matter what you did as much as it pained me I may love others more even than I did you but my feelings for you they never faded."

"That's not fair Peter and you know it I can't let you love me out of obligation, of penance. You have enough responsibilities as it is."

"Gwen I know how important your family's reputation was to you. You could have easily aborted the twins you didn't you choose to bring them into this world. My Aunt once told me that there is no greater responsibility than raising a child however hard you tried to hide what happened you took responsibility for it in the most important, the only way that really mattered that counts for something right? Now that you're alive again you can use this second chance to look after them."

"Thanks Peter this is why I wanted you as their father."

Well we're not a couple so it doesn't matter." He blurted out.

Gwen was stung a little by that remark as it crushed the moment Peter barely recalled saying it.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"Just go see Carol Mary Jane asked me to stay at her place since someone's was trashed by a giant robot."

She pushed the door open and walked to fast for the injured Parker to keep up.

"Gwen wait I…"

She pressed a button and the elevator closed.

"Give it some time."

Carol was behind him and he jumped in surprise.

"It can't be like this not after so long I'm going after her."

And he walked away. Carol had been happy that Peter had chosen her but he still had feelings for these women she was Ms. Marvel… Warbird for one of the earth's mightiest heroes she had never met a man like Peter Parker but even his heart wasn't good enough that she would accept it divided. She returned to her apartment building and opened her front door to see her best friend waiting on her couch.

"Jess what are you doing here?"

…

Gwen arrived at Mary Jane's apartment and told her everything.

"I know Carlie's going to be okay but Peter I've never seen him so angry, pained I tried to move on after Felicia told me but I can't live without him MJ. What can I do?"

Mary Jane held her and then held hand up and said

"We're his just as much as the Avenger he'll remember soon enough. Peter will be here in minutes he can't stay away and when he comes Gwen we'll be irresistible."

Five minutes later Peter was at the steps of MJ's apartment. He knocked on the door.

"Hello Mary Jane are you in there?"

"Come in the doors unlocked."

Peter entered the place was really dark his spider sense wasn't going off so he knew he was safe he could just make out the outline of a feminine figure.

"Gwen is that you?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" The figure spoke in a voice that was familiar but he was sure he had never heard before. As soon as he approached a second identical figure appeared and the first ran the costumed women laughed as he chased them around as well as he could in his condition.

"Gwen, Mary Jane this is serious. I'm sorry that I've been cold with you two but I really… Ow can you please stop this."

Finally he cornered one in the bedroom and held her against the bedframe.

"Something is not right." Peter said as he tried to make out the girls features

The second one stood at the doorway and turned on the lights Peter was so shocked he couldn't do anything as the girl kicked him back and leapt backwards onto the bed. The other one helped him up as he looked at the women. They looked absolutely identical save their costumes Jackpot and Second Chance. They were between five seven and eight with long orange hair, green tinted blue eyes, Gwen's frame enhanced with MJ's assets Gwen's nose and a face that was rounded but not quite as rounded as Mary Jane's she—they were absolutely stunning and their voices were split right down the middle.

"So you two you are both Gwen and Mary Jane?"

"Surprise." The first one said

"And the rings let you do this?"

"What you don't like Tiger?" the second one replied "Be honest we know you've fantasized about this for years." She started massaging his shoulders

"Yes I guess I did but…"

"We're yours Peter all of us are yours. Don't tell me you're not going to make love with your wives."

They both saw him subtly give in. All thoughts of Carol were gone as he took his place on the bed then Peter watched as the two did a synchronized dance for four or five seconds ending in the two colliding in an aerial flip there was a flash and then standing in front of him was a slender 6'9 bombshell beyond any dream girl. The two rings had formed a single larger Topaz/Amethyst one the first second and thirteenth jewels on his wristband were vibrating wildly. Peter watched recovering from his shock as Gwen/Mary settled down on the bed and stripped.

"This is so perfect I can't…" Peter said as he stripped

"Let's just enjoy the moment Peter."

No words were spoken only moans of pleasure Gwen/Mary was on top and impaled herself on his shaft it was definitely mind blowing as they rose and fell and they kissed and fondled each other it was beyond desire, beyond passion even love there were no words for it. At the beginning it was pretty slow Peter wanted it to be just right and Gwen/Mary went easy on him because of his broken ribs and other injuries. But even with the difference in their respective size Peter and Gwen/Mary sped up and entered a familiar rhythm perfected over years of marriage to Mary Jane. It wasn't long before the two exploded in orgasm as his seed shot into the women's shared pussy.

The lovers then lied down and stared at the ceiling he kissed her and they snuggled. Years of webslinging had granted the hero a stamina to match his strength uninjured and on a day without crime-fighting there was no reason he couldn't be at it all night they may very well have resumed under other circumstances at first Peter was more happy and satisfied then he had ever been in his life but then came the storm clouds of guilt.

"Carol! I… I can't believe I did this I've got to go."

He leapt off the bed wincing on impact as he started picking up his clothes. Gwen/Mary rose slightly.

"You've won Peter you've got it all if you want to see Carol fine but please don't run away from happiness."

Peter didn't say anything he was torn and tried not to look at Mrs. Parkers/'s as he got dressed and made it out the door.

…

In Washington two senators sat at a club discussing recent events.

"Mayor Jameson resigning who would've thought?"

"That's what happens when a man starts to doubt himself. We can't let anything take us of course Dan humanity is at stake."

"I know Kelly there was a lot of pressure to get Spider-Man locked up after the registration act but with this scandal that's not going to be easy."

"The registration act was an essential measure."

"I never heard you talk about the registration act with so little passion Spider-Man defied a government measure, a measure with the people's best interest at heart one that we both voted for."

"I know I'm just not as interested in Spider-Man's trial as I was in those test results it's too bad the lab was sabotaged now we may never know if he's a mutant."

"What about the people we know are mutants?"

"I have a plan."

"Something that will have to go through the legislature I believe."

"Yes the war will soon end humanity will win. Dan we're going to patent the X-Gene."

…

Peter arrived at Carol's apartment at about ten with a miserable expression. He knocked on the door and Carol opened it he spotted Jessica in the room as well in her civvies he was overcome by a comfortable feeling for some reason but it did not distract him.

"You want to sleep over?" Carol asked remembering his trashed apartment

"That's not why I came. Why is Jess here by the way?" he was uncomfortable enough about confessing in front of Warbird he didn't want to add a second heroine that could probably crush him to the mix.

"I stopped by Carol's place so we could talk" Jess said "we came to an agreement about an issue."

"Well that's nice Jess can you let me talk with my girlfriend alone."

"That's not necessary" Carol said "we're best friends we share everything."

Peter knew something was up but he still owed her the truth.

"Carol I cheated on you… I went after Gwen to my ex-wife's apartment they were waiting for me… I didn't think, I couldn't the rings let them merge into a single entity somehow I'm sorry I just want to make things right with you."

"I knew this would happen" Carol said angered but not as much as he expected "no man could resist what's been given to you. Jess maybe you should tell him about our little talk."

Jess approached him and he could almost hear some of her thoughts (it's voluntary but not two way) it was amazing how smooth, primal, natural in some way the impression of "It's going to be alright" could be.

"Peter I tried to be a good friend to you, to Carol but I can't take being a third wheel. I stopped by at Carol's place earlier so I could tell her how I feel we talked about some other stuff and we came to an agreement."

"What?"

"She's going to share you."

"If" Carol added "you follow some rules."

"Whatever makes you happy Carol I really want us to work."

"I believe you." She smiled "you can date your other brides if you both want so long as you love us."

"Is that it?" Peter said really impressed at what a break he had gotten

"Never change who you are." Jess added

"You know me with great power comes great responsibility." Wow twelve wives

"How about you give us a little convincing otherwise I just might let this little secret slip." Jess stated the hopefulness in her voice almost overpowering the seductiveness of the threat

"Carol you want this… with both of you… after I just?"

"I agreed to share."

"You have birth control?" Peter asked remembering that he had not asked Gwen/Mary even though he had been ready for kids for years he didn't want to knock anyone up.

"Of course we're on the pill you think I wouldn't after that…"

"Okay we don't need to talk about that."

Peter stripped as he made his way to the bedroom he started on top of Carol his hands gripping her amazing ass, her vaginal muscles were unimaginably strong if he were normal his dick would probably be sheered of. They shared words of endearment as they worked. She held back but he pounded her as hard as he could and gave her most of his attention her lips were so good. Jess traced his body and kissed it then Carol gave him a look. He half tossed Jess and keet at it with Carol as his hand reached Jess's breasts and the two began to caress one another and french at one point Peter let out a hiss of pain however because of his burns and she apologized. Peter let go as he gave really fast and he and Carol were rocked in orgasm he pulled out and let her recover as Jess straddled him she was superhuman but really easy compared to Carol he tried to keep her weight of off him as equally matched they moved in perfect unison. It was weird as they let their bug-like nature take over but good. He didn't forget Carol and stimulated her clit with his hand until she told him to stop as her skin started to ripple with energy. Finally he came a third time that night and collapsed Jess singing her satisfaction.

A couple seconds later the doorbell rang. Carol put her clothes on and opened it Peter hardly heard anything but saw Gwen and Mary Jane stroll in he smiled as his eyes closed his last thought before falling into blissful sleep was not "Great" or "I should have done this sooner" but "I wonder if I could do it in the air next time?"

…

That night Richard Fisk alias the Rose entered the top floor of the Fisk Enterprises building. His father Wilson was working out trying to reduce his actual fat levels from miniscule to nonexistent levels. Their lackey the new Hobgoblin had not been invited.

"Castle survived our attack Mr. Negative tells me his operative has been discovered."

"This alliance of yours has really done us a lot of good." The Kingpin said "a perfect opportunity to remove two superheroes and neither plan succeeded."

Richard had mediated an agreement between his father, Mr. Negative, Hobgoblin and some more minor crime lords with the gangs at peace at least long enough to get rid of some of the street heroes so the profits would start rolling back in. His father had promised that if they reached a certain quantity of cash he'd rejoin Vanessa and relocate to Venice but Richard doubted he would own up to his word he was too arrogant to let anyone think he had become weak or soft that he could give up his throne and someone else take charge so he knew that a lot rode on the outcome of this conversation.

"Smythe won't spill anything."

"He better not for your sake. It's going to be hard enough with law enforcement now a massacre like that an unsuccessful one as well… continued cooperation is at best doubtful."

"Hobgoblin and his team got away."

"Ah yes the hired help they couldn't even get Spider-Man when he was cornered. What ever happened to the hired help? None of the freelancers have had any discipline since Justin Hammer's ring was shut down."

"Should I gather the Sinister Syndicate?"

"No too expensive for now we want to lie low let Li do all the heavy lifting."

The Kingpin finished his insanely heavy press and rose reaching for a liter of water. Rose adjusted his glasses and lowered his head.

"As you wish father."

"Yes as I wish."

…

Peter woke up in bed to find Gwen snuggled up to him she always looked so peaceful while she was asleep much better than when she was dead. He carefully extricated himself from her grasp and headed to the bathroom. MJ was there brushing her teeth he didn't care he spun her around and started kissing her spitting out some toothpaste afterwards.

"A little eager there Tiger I like it but can you save it till I'm back from my shoot."

"Of course dear."

Peter freshened himself up and got dressed (costume under his clothes of course) he then walked passed the bathroom and saw Gwen waking up she grinned and waved. He returned the favor and entered the living room Jess was already gone but there was a note Carol was in her uniform checking her ID card her mask not on yet.

"Carol you look great…" she looked up from her card "granted you always great but this morning… um I'm going to shut up now."

"Tony wants us both to sit through a briefing you coming?"

"I promised Carlie I'd visit her in the hospital this morning but I'm sure you can fill me in when I get there unless you're already kicking the proverbial butt."

"Cute I'll see if I can get him to put you in charge of the prisoner transfer if you can still stand after last night."

"Hey can you give the homeless beat up hero a break?"

"Not when he's eating from my pantry."

"I'm sure we can work it out." he leaned close and starred up slightly at her beautiful face. (She was an inch taller than him and the boots added to that.)

"Later I've got to go."

She put on her mask and flew out of the room really fast. Peter left the building and made his way to the hospital. Peter reached Carlie's floor a half hour later with was suspiciously understaffed this morning. He reached Carlie's room she was awake and closed her book.

"You made it I thought you'd be stretched way too thin to be punctual."

"Well that's what they used to call me Punctual Parker… I wish Puny was the adjective used if my memory serves."

He waited for her to respond to his joke but she didn't.

"Peter I've been talking with Watanbee and when I've recovered I'm filing for a transfer out of the city."

"You can't… this is because of me?"

"Don't flatter yourself… okay maybe a little. I'm not a cop never was and I'm certainly not a hero like you. Look at it from my perspective my ex-boyfriend is Spider-Man and he's lied to me for months, turns out my friend on the force is The Wraith, The whole city mutates into giant spiders myself included, My childhood friend comes back from the dead, now there's an avenger on the force and I was shot by a co-worker corrupted by Mr. Negative. I'm not blaming you but you can see where it started why I might want to work someplace else. It's like you drew me into some web and I have to get out while I still can."

"The Parker Luck… it has a way of affecting anyone close to me like that granted it's not quite as lethal as Felicia's power."

"I'll stay here… long enough to help Gwen transition I can do that for her poor girl but I'll be gone in a month's time. I think it's fair to think you have enough on your plate without me."

"Thanks I'm sure Gwendy will appreciate it. Is there anything I can get you?"

A few minutes later he received a call from Horizon they really wanted him to get back to work Peter just turned left on his way to the elevator when he stumbled into a familiar face. She was a beautiful white haired woman at a height of 5'5 she was the smallest member of his harem but that didn't change her commanding presence. Peter apologized as he took a step back and took her in although he had seen her out of uniform before he never remembered her dressing this normal before… as much as possible without compromising her royal dignity.

"I heard about Ms. Cooper."

"Sable what are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't answer my calls."

"Oh" he said remembering the barrage of text and calls he had received this morning and last night.

"You should know that when you receive a call from a Symkarian princess you do pick it up especially when it concerns political business."

"You can't be talking about…" he took a look at her diamond ring

"Your landlord was going to kick you out so your apartment building was purchased by Silver Sable International I hope you don't mind."

She put her hand on his arm.

"Sable I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything."

He quickly surrendered to the moment and they started making out.

Peter's Spider-Sense went off but he was understandably too weak, slow and preoccupied to react as the Wild Pack moved in behind them and he was hit by a dart. He slumped unconscious and the mercenaries lifted up his body.

"Place him on the helicopter I'll decide what to do with him when we're on Symkarian soil."

**Thanks for the support Read and Review.**


	5. Days 4 and 5 (Special Edition)

**Part 5 Of 7 Days 4 And 5**

**I may revise AVX soon or I may wait either way it will be a few months before I post the next chapter. As I adjusted Peter's age from 27 to 31 to be more accurate I'm using the same rules I used to originally estimate Kitty Pryde's age to adjust hers from 20 to 22. There will be some fun complications with Gwen and MJ's pregnancies in the future as well twists on new and classic story elements.**

On the day of Peter's kidnapping most of the heroines were doing their duties Gwen and Mary Jane went about their business not knowing what had happened. Gwen noticed that Greer wasn't at work but that was understandable. When she wasn't receiving training Gwen scrounged what materials she could find from the evidence lockers to forge a weapon even with her new-found immortality Gwen wanted to be sure she could handle herself. The end result was an advanced four barrelled pistol that would make the Tinkerer proud.

"Who's the damsel in distress now?" she asked after discreetly testing it on the gun range.

At the hospital Carlie kept herself busy piecing together a hundred little clues that led to one conclusion. The hospital staff let her use the phone and she made a call to Mary Jane's cell. Mary Jane finished her shoot early and was putting the finishing touches on her nightclub when her phone rang.

"Carlie I'm pretty busy."

"This is about our mutual friend."

"What is it?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking while I'm out of commission and I found out that Phil Urich is the Hobgoblin."

"How did you?"

"It's not important. Can you just tell him he was supposed to visit this morning?"

"I'll fill him in."

She put her phone away and returned to her work.

Gwen and MJ met each other for lunch. Even though both were still reeling from a rather extraordinary night Gwen still seemed a bit unsettled.

"I know something is wrong Gwen are you still worried about Peter he's not going to bear a grudge?"

"As the three of us made love (referring to the amalgamation) I was so sure of us but there had to be another reason he was dating Carol behind my back."

Mary Jane thought about the few fragmented memories that came from Gwen's mind in the hours before the amalgamation and she agreed one phony could always spot another.

"I wouldn't obsess over it you have your whole life ahead of you. I'm sure that wherever he is he is thinking of you."

…

Silver Sablinova stood in one of the sub-levels of her home with her Uncle Morty and some of her most trusted men and analyst, the latter had spent the better part of a week finding everything they could on Peter Benjamin Parker his family, careers, education, sexual history, browser history and so on.

"He is a rather handsome fellow but he doesn't strike me as a Symkarian." Her Uncle commented

"He is the American Spider-Man."

"I'm sure that you have a good reason for keeping him but with such a high profile target you could have kept the family in the loop."

"I need to know something only he can answer if I can't be sure of him his stay here will be a very short one indeed." She said leaning against the one way glass.

Silver entered the room chai at the ready Peter was on a chair asleep his arms strapped in a very thick metal straightjacket. He was a reasonably handsome man more or less exactly like she had expected before things went weird a couple days ago. The princess hesitated for a moment but this was something that had to resolved quickly and the question still lingered in her head. Holding the little prongs up to the side of his neck in one hand she broke some capsules under his nose and Peter quickly stirred. He coughed a bit and felt pain on his chest (his injuries were about a third healed) he opened his eyes and tried to get a look around his spider-sense going off very faintly as something pressed into his neck and then he saw her.

"If you wanted me over you could have just asked you know. I promised to visit Carlie this morning."

"I can assure you it is not personal."

Peter waited for her to continue speaking he had just figured out that he must be here for some political reason he also noticed her accent was as appealing as ever. She continued maintaining the pressure as she showed the diamond ring on her other hand.

"Ever since my father Ernst went missing Symkaria has been clamoring for someone to fill his shoes. Parliament has been considering reducing our family to figureheads and as a woman no one is taking me seriously… correction no one is taking me seriously outside of Silver Sable International. To top it all off there are hundreds of suitors requesting courtships each day and while my… mistakes were tolerated while my father was around the first man to bed me is King of Symkaria."

"Sable I'm sorry I…"

"This ring won't come off and I can't hide it forever. Symkaria doesn't have your American Paparazzi people generally mind their own business but we are still extremely close knit. They will find out given a week. Which brings us to today How did you involve us women in this little harem of yours and why me?"

"I promise you I didn't do this on purpose you remember I told everyone my sister mailed me an artifact and I think it reacted to my stray thoughts and you were on my mind. I always knew something would happen between us especially after you kissed me last month I was scared to make the first move but part of me always loved you Silver it was just never appropriate."

Silver eased off of him and straightened up.

"How am I supposed to trust you sixteen years as a superhero and you're still wearing a mask."

"It protects the people I care about. I know you would trust me with your life. Why can't you trust me with your heart?"

"My life is not my own it's the property of Symkaria and I must do what is in her best interest. If there is anyone you know who could vouch for you I would be willing to call them."

"There is one person who knows who I am inside and out. Her name is Mary Jane Watson and her number is -."

Sable remembered the woman from the morning when this situation started. She had seen a scan of the two's marriage license although (allegedly) they failed to be formally married. 40% of the prodigious number of photographs on Parker's computer were also of her. There were also periodic searches of herself which started a couple days after the time she was after international art thief the Black Fox.

"I'll see what she has to say." And she started to walk away

"Wait can't I speak with her?"

"I appreciate your concern but this business has to be controlled delicately."

The legendary mercenary closed the door and gave some quick orders. She found a satellite phone and dialed the number.

…

Gwen and Mary Jane had just purchased and made use of pregnancy test just to be safe (since OMD Mary Jane was always on the pill a smart choice given all the stalkers and supervillains but she'd slipped this month) neither were worried was it even possible that either could be given the circumstances so both were shocked as they tested positive. The girls cleaned up without a word they didn't need one to convey the information that was behind MJ's delight and Gwen's roller-coaster of emotions. Gwen just opened the door to the bathroom when MJ's phone rang again it was a foreign number.

"Mary Jane Watson who is this?"

"Silver Sablinova of Silver Sable International. Mr. Parker is a bit tied up at the moment and his survival depends very much of what I know of his character you will answer my questions."

"Of course." Mary Jane said before she mouthed two words to Gwen. _Peter_ and _Trouble_.

"How long have you known Spider-Man?"

"I knew he was Spider-Man before he even became a superhero heck I was married to him for five years."

"And as a hero how would you describe him?"

"The greatest of them all. He might not be the most respected, but Captain America looks up to him, you know what that means."

"Yes I've worked with the Captain before."

"To put it into words he is a hero in the truest sense, an unstoppable engine of good he is so righteous the devil doesn't want to be anywhere near his soul—Peter is a warrior with the heart of a king."

There was silence for a moment as Sable pondered her words. Finally she spoke up.

"How is he as a lover I'm sure it wasn't easy him never being available to you it must really bother you always wondering about him with other attractive women?"

"I did worry, I worried for years Peter had helped me to embrace who I really was to stop hiding my real self it was a pain to watch him use the mask as I did and put on a show but that's over I may still be his rock but we're both moving forward I'm going to put some faith in him and have my own life."

"You're not concerned that I hold his life in my hands?"

"If he believed you had the guts to kill him he'd be halfway home by now."

"You wouldn't be jealous if he became my king?"

"I suggest you make the most of what time you have when our marriage ended it was wrong so very wrong. I'm glad I was given a second chance even if it might have been a little inconvenient to you."

"Your witness is appreciated." Sable said pressing the end button on her phone this was not the voice of the groupie she had expected but of a highly mature woman she made some points that resonated with her time would tell what became of Mr. Parker however.

"How is he?" Gwen asked

"He was abducted this morning and in some dungeon in Europe." Mary Jane answered

"Shouldn't we call the Avengers or something?"

"He'll be fine. But it won't hurt if he has some backup."

She dialed Widow's number her call was picked up with almost superhuman speed.

"Who is on this line?"

"Natasha its Mary Jane Watson. Peter's in trouble. I received a call from Silver Sablinova."

"I know the woman."

"She's abducted him and said she may kill him."

"He'll be back in 24 hours you have my word."

"Wait Gwen and I have powers now we could help?" she offered this because she realized the talents of Jackpot and Second Chance could use some… honing it had the opposite effect she had expected on Gwen however the two were in the restroom after all because of some precious cargo.

"You would only slow me down. I'll call you when he's in American airspace."

"Tell him that Carlie found out who the Hobgoblin is. It's a Bugle Photographer Ben Urich."

"I will."

Satisfied, the two women returned to work.

Natasha wasted no time in suiting up nor was it a challenge to procure a vehicle. Last night she had had a dream a fictional backstory really for Peter and Nancy two teens in love who eventually become two schoolteachers in love. After she read a love letter he appeared and things got somewhat heated before she woke up but still… almost appropriate for an empty classroom setting.

Could she really change? Natasha wasn't sure. Jess, Jen and Carol were avenging but Natasha still had a free pass for now she had started her morning with some classical music and a bit of OCD cleaning of her bolt hole after an unusually indulgent breakfast she tried to work out this new life of hers voice, fake id preferences and appointments but it was forced… she gave up and decided to spend the next few hours taking out a HYDRA cell that was in her building. She knew Sable and that more often than not she was a good woman but if she touched a hair on Peter's head she would wish the result was just a catfight.

…

Sable was working out her next move when her Uncle informed her that there was a gentleman at the door. It was a late hour but she generally respected such gestures even if she had little interest. She opened the door it was the man she had dated earlier.

"Oh!" he said noticing she was in her uniform guns and all rather than something more comfortable. "You just came back your highness but I know how much you wanted to see the museum and they offered to let us in tonight a week before it opens."

"I'm sorry Zbylut but I have a family matter to attend to for the next few days I'll be there to introduce your collection at the opening however."

"That is enough. You're Ms. Sablinova. Could you let me in for a few minutes? I was hoping I could convince your Uncle to part with one of his figurines the one he purchased from Ms. Hardy."

"Come in but understand that some areas are off limits my detail should make it rather clear where."

"I understand your need for privacy your highness and I hope you have a long reign."

Sable started to yawn she really was tired.

"Good night Zbylut."

The two took their separate paths he was okay but she knew that it would go nowhere he had done a lot to preserve Symkarian heritage but she had much more important things to deal with. So she checked with her security detail twice then prepared for bed not even taking the time to change. She allowed herself a rather exceptional five hours sleep. As alert a sleeper as she was however she failed to catch her visitor's quick trip in and out of her room.

Having already gotten his fair share of nappy time Peter annoyed the crap out of the guards behind the glass until one of them came and used his own device to web his mouth shut and again an hour later. When Sable awoke she traded her combat gear for her most modest set of royal attire then she returned to Peter's cell.

"Simon, Boris let him go."

The guards moved to unlatch the forty locks but never reached it.

"No need Silver."

Peter tried to mask the pain as he strained his muscles and snapped through the restraints.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"No. But next time you decide to imprison a friend, at least give your men a comic book to pass the time."

"I hear Tales of Suspense is pretty good." Simon said before Boris hit him.

"We will be keeping your costume and equipment for the time being. Now if you'll follow me my staff will see if they can get you ready for church."

"Wait I'm not an expert in Symkarian time but isn't it pretty late?"

"I rarely show up after 3:00am in Symkaria there is a saying we are fond of there's plenty of rest when you're dead."

"What about my job at Horizon I've done a lot of good for the company but I don't exactly have a perfect attendance record?"

"I already called Max Modell and told him that after the destruction of your apartment you had moved here as a consultant for our museum he understood and was willing to accept your work freelance. Doors tend to open when you know a head of state."

"Thanks Sable while I'm not on board with the kidnapping and threats on my life I can never hold a grudge with you. And my place needed a little redecorating anyway."

"We're here." She said as she let him into a corner of the compound.

Peter went through a short, rough spa treatment when it was over Peter stepped out and saw Silver whispering with a teenage girl in the hallway the kid spotted him and giggled. She came closer and rudely checked to see if his costume was under his clothes before stopping to check out his body.

"So, you are Spider-Man. Right, it's really you. I heard that Sablinova invited you over but didn't believe it until she told me. How did you get your powers? How much can you lift? Did you turn New York into a bunch of spiders just for fun?"

"Who… are you?" Peter said a bit helpless as she fumbled through the odd contents of her purse.

"Sorry I'm Anna."

"She's my cousin." Sable said "Since we both have very good reasons not to be seen together she volunteered to disguise you."

"Not that he really needs it. When you unmasked yourself on television how'd you put the genie back in the bottle?"

"Um look there Pokemon!"

Over the next fifteen minutes Amanda transformed Peter with a combination of makeup, prosthetics, color contacts and a fake mustache the end result he looked three years older and completely different but no less of a man.

"Do I pass inspection?" he asked Sable

"You'll do but we need a fake name my housekeeper suggested-"

"What about Peter Palmer?"

"You're joking."

"Yes but I almost used it once, if you'd believe it. Ben Reilly will do."

"He's been missing for several years (it's hard to locate a dust cloud) it would satisfy journalist without… let's go Mr. Reilly."

Sable next led Peter to her church. They sat in the moderately filled pews and the speaker delivered a half hour part about serving god with a complete heart. Peter was impressed Sable and the others were riveted. While his scriptural exposition wasn't entirely clear and it was a story that he had heard before it resonated with him. When the singing died down and people started to leave Silver found them a quiet spot.

"Anything you took from this?"

"No prophet is accepted in his home territory that kind of sums up my reception in the States."

"You think yourself a prophet?"

"No goodness no though I know a couple of precogs vague as they are. It's just the reception I've had here and in other places it's a welcome break from Jameson."

"A king should not multiply wives for himself."

"That scripture says the same thing about horses I saw the stables how many do you have Sable?"

Twenty two."

"Than I promise I won't go beyond that "lest my heart turn astray." Sable no one's forcing you to be with me I didn't accept the notion of seeing more than one woman until last night. I would love to be your husband if you wish but I cannot be you're king."

"Why?"

"I love Symkaria but I have my own city to look after."

"I understand what that's like." the mercenary said before she started dragging him

"Where are you taking me?" Peter asked security forming a slightly tighter but pretty wide perimeter

"To the place of my birth."

It was not far a mere five minute walk Peter and Silver stood in a small well maintained cemetery before the tombstone of Anastasia Sablinova. Though he wasn't an expert on Symkaria he knew who the woman was Sable kept her composure though her murder was still a fresh and open wound the time for crying her eyes out had past. Peter gave her some time it was clear part of her wanted some reaction but Peter knew there was a reason she brought him here there was something she wanted to get off her chest.

"When I was a child I noticed Nazi's were going after my father and I went to warn him. They followed me right there and my mother was killed before my very eyes and he blamed me. I should have done something I should have been able to stop it but I offered them the means to take her away from me. From that day on I worked with my father my life devoted to wiping their scum off the earth. It's not the life she wanted for me but I had to for her sake. People know this but how could they understand? I am glad you were there for me Peter at times you've saved me from myself and I know you've lost a lot of people in your life but I can't move on from this. I give everything for my people and the world but I can never be the person they wanted to be or I want to be I couldn't even make my father happy."

"Sable you are not alone. How much do you know about my parents?"

"They were biologist that died in a plane crash."

"That was the cover story they were with S.H.I.E.L.D. triple agents their plane was shot down by the Finisher who was working for the Red Skull."

"Johan Schmidt killed your parents?"

"He was involved I was just four years old I can hardly remember them my Aunt and Uncle took me in it wasn't until years later after I had become Spider-Man that I found out what happened and that they had been branded as traitors."

"What happened?"

"Well I found the Skull and some answers but he got away."

"And you didn't kill him when we were trying to stop him and Sabretooth."

"That's the difference between us Sable no one dies on my watch. No matter how twisted and depraved a person is, no matter how much agony they bring to my life I will never kill. Evildoers still must be held accountable for their actions but I never lose hope that they can change."

"Even mass murders like Kassidy?"

"Yes."

"For years I tried to train myself to hone my spider-sense so that it could detect when those close to me were in danger and failed. I wish you could have that kind of warning."

The princess felt a strange tingle in her head images half concealed in lines of silk, her skin felt supersensitive but it faded pretty quickly into an instinctual background. She hardly blinked but Peter saw a red and blue web form within her diamond ring.

"Did you just give me a superpower?"

"You'll never have to worry about getting ambushed. Sable I get it you have never forgiven yourself for what happened to your mother you're trapped and you can't let go, can't dishonor her memory. Do you know how I became Spider-Man?"

"You tell an awful lot of people you were bitten by a radioactive spider, you worked in show business for a few weeks and then you turned to vigilantism after your Uncle was shot you went after the man for revenge and made it your mission to protect others."

"Close but I was a lot more like you. I was out wrestling and appearing on television so I would have money for my Aunt and Uncle it was always tight and they had been so loving when the rest of the world could care less I wanted to pay them back. That night the studio was robbed I could have stopped him but I let the man go I thought it was not my problem. I went after him for revenge and soon found out to my horror that it was the very same man who had shot my Uncle Ben. Later I discovered that it was no coincidence that he struck our house but still it would have been so easy I could have just tripped the man and it would all be over. I knew that day that all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing. For all the years of being bullied and picked on I would not let anyone suffer as I did I loved them too much. It was never easy and there have been so many times that I was nearly corrupted or pushed over the edge but from that day on I would live by Ben's words and repeat it like a mantra with great power there must also come great responsibility."

Sable had been rather entranced by his tale they were more alike than she had ever expected but he wasn't her mirror he was something else. Tragedy had made her put up a wall to protect herself tragedy but it had the opposite effect on this man allowing him to show the world the noble soul within that timid teenager. The Watson girl had been right about him she still had to put Symkaria first but that line about responsibility deep down she knew her decision had already been made.

"You were right I knew I was scared but I knew you I thought I would take you here because it was time if I were to take you away from your loved ones I would want to at least pay you the respect of knowing who I am but really…"

"You entrusted me with your heart and I gave you mine."

"The heart of a king… my king."

Peter wasn't going to comment on that he was too busy joining Sable in a long embrace. There was no kissing or fondling though Symkarian's were pretty discreet they were still in a public place. Peter took in her blue eyes, her aroma and her petite rugged frame. Sable ignored Amanda's work she listened to his heartbeat and memorized his muscles her man could crush a tank but enwrapped her with the care one had for a priceless treasure. The four guards stationed around the cemetery watched in silent pleasure they all knew the princess and they had waited for this for a long time. When the two were satisfied they broke off.

"So my dear will you let go of your rage."

"I will do whatever is necessary for my people. Don't ask me to love my enemies just yet but I will try. Peter I…"

"You don't need to thank me your highness you were always worth it."

There were tears in her eyes and for the first time in years she didn't try to hold them back Peter himself almost leaked and all of his concerns about the world outside all thoughts of the logistics of his new life were gone his thoughts about avenging Carlie and the victims of the courthouse attack were the last to fade. His wristband and the flesh underneath morphed shrinking a little and forming a ring on his left hand identical to Sable's her ring in turn was locked unable to fade into her skin. There would be no hiding the truth what was the point? She took his hand and the guards moved as they started the trip to their next stop.

"So how many women have you slept with Mr. Parker?"

"I lost my virginity to MJ when I was twenty two since we stopped seeing each other there was my ex Carlie Cooper and according to Felicia a Skrull that was impersonating her. Last night was… complicated."

"I slept with the Foreigner four times before it ended."

"I thought you were married to him for a year."

"He was abroad assassinating people which is why I am very particular about who gets to touch me."

"Where are we going now?"

"To introduce you to my family it wouldn't be right to announce an engagement before they met you."

"I've fought monsters, goblins and even beat up a beach how bad could they be?"

"Oh you'll love them."

…

Zbylut entered a Laundromat that constituted one of the few shifty places in the small city a few customers quickly left and the remaining occupants boarded it up.

Satisfied the suitor removed his mask to reveal his metal encased face to his clients.

"Silver Sablinova turned me down last night but your money was well spent when you hired the Chameleon while I was there I managed to copy her war journals."

He placed several dozen high definition photos on the table. The four members who comprised the leadership of a once great Hydra splinter group eagerly looked over them the messages were coded but when decrypted the contents would be of immeasurable if somewhat unexpected value.

"Unless my orders are changed I will visit her regularly."

"How will you stand out from the other suitors?" one of the agents asked

"Don't underestimate my talent as a master of disguise I've studied Silver for some time with a little more effort I will become exactly the kind of man she wishes. It was a fine plan you had Klaus why assassinate Ms. Sablinova when you could get the country in your pocket and do as you wish."

"What if she spots your deception or your talents are of little use."

"No one ever said a Chameleon was inflexible you will get what you want one way or the other. It's perfect and this time no one not even Spider-Man is here to stop me."

"We still need to discuss some of the finer points of the transition they might not take well to us dissolving parliament but there are contingencies thanks to our benefactor. Symkaria is doomed may the fourth Reich stand for a thousand years."

…

Silver and Peter walked out of the Symkarian national aquarium Morty's wife her Aunt Catherine and her teenage cousin Anna had been there on a fieldtrip. Peter hadn't found himself very pressured to please them though Catherine asked him some tough questions and Anna was very interested to learn about his career as Spider-Man that was over in five minutes as they gave him their seal of approval and it felt really more like a social visit they trusted Silver and were more relieved than anything else.

"Anyone else you want to see me first?" Peter asked

"There is no man's opinion I respect as much as Ernst Sablinova but it's quite possible we will never see him again. I don't need his approval to know I've found a good man."

They were now in the parking lot about to enter her car (a white bulletproof reconstruction of Symkarian Steed there were only five in existence) when they both sensed trouble the air was filled with gunfire as Sable's men were picked off one by Peter had to dodge several bullets as Sable tried to get the car starting. She stopped when she was trying to turn the ignition sensing a bomb and reached for a pistol.

"No guns dear." Peter said gently holding her hand

"I love you Peter but you really are going to get your priorities straight."

"Take a look." Peter said as he pulled her out of the car.

The mob was starting to close around them and they had traded their guns for blunt instruments. Neither noticed the Chameleon watching he planned to "rescue her" from her captors as Zbylut a couple days later.

"Looks like old fashioned kidnapping." Peter observed as he adopted his fighting stance

"A decision they will live to regret."

Peter and Sable fought back to back in perfect synchronization Sable's reflexes were a bit slower but then again she wasn't the one they were trying to kill.

"Remember the last time we fought like this?" Peter asked as he launched one man airborne with an uppercut while kicking another back and knocking two over with his other arm.

"Our first date" Silver teased "I helped you fight the Sinister Syndicate." She launched herself at one of the men with a back handspring grabbed one man's knife while she was still airborne and launched a chai at one man's shoulder before she got the blade at the ready.

It took two minutes for the police to arrive by then Peter had had the time to stack the bodies and was starting to write a note.

"What happened here your majesty?" a policewoman asked

"Another kidnapping attempt they did not know who they were dealing with."

The five other cops on the scene started loading them into the vans.

"What are you going to do with them?" Peter asked

"Who is this?"

"A close friend Benjamin Reilly he's not from around here."

"We won't tell anyone if you don't want us."

"You can tell whoever you wish Symkaria's going to see a lot of him in the future and that's a blessing."

"Oh!" the policewoman said understanding "Well Mr. Reilly to answer your question in Symkaria we do not have much tolerance for crimes against the family they'll be tried in two weeks and probably executed."

Peter didn't say anything and he respected the legal system but his displeasure was clear.

"Marge could you give us a ride to the estate I believe there are some explosives wired to the car."

"We have a lot of lowlifes to move but we can have another car over her in five."

"That won't be necessary Marge." Peter said

He walked towards Sable's car and opened the hood the bomb was sophisticated and very small but he had it disarmed in twenty seconds. He handed it to the cop and Sable entered the driver's seat with a grin.

"What's got you excited?"

"Oh you'll see."

…

Once inside the mansion Amanda and several members of the staff attended to Peter and Sable's wardrobe and makeup and Peter was given some pointer on protocols, etiquette all that stuff. The second they had entered the mansion Silver had given her staff a handful of instructions in Symkarian and events went in motion in less than a half hour every Symkarian in the city was aware that the Princess had a serious announcement to make Parliament was emptied schools and shops closed down the crews of Symkaria's two news station and other media outlets scrambled to be the first there and fireworks were launched on the grounds for the maybe five people who didn't know where the palace was. Microphones were placed on the couples clothing and invisible bulletproof glass was quickly installed on the veranda. Forty minutes after entering the palace the Princess and her betrothed stepped onto the veranda and presented themselves before a crowd of 2,000 people and the world.

"People of Symkaria I Silver Sablinova your princess, provider and protector have called you here to announce my engagement."

The air was filled with questions from the media but not nearly as many as one would suspect the lords were curious as none of their own had bragged about such a victory and the man on the veranda was unfamiliar the majority however were silent waiting for her response. Finally one reporter's voice came out coherently.

"Who is he?" the reporter who could not be older than 17 asked

"His name is Ben Reilly he is the American hero known as Spider-Man."

There was a collective gasp and the photos really became blinding questions came clear and fast.

"Where's Ernst? What does he think?" "How did you two meet?" "What drew you to Spider-Man?" "Did you ask anybody about the idea of Spider-Man as a king?" "How long was your relationship?" "Have you two already been intimate?" "How is this going to affect relations with America and Latveria?" "What experience does he have?" "Can we trust your choices after you wed the Foreigner?"

"I know this has come as a surprise for all of you but this was not a brash decision. My heart is held captive by my people and I would never let anyone in if I thought they would harm one hair on your heads. Many of you have waited for this moment for a long time I developed a reputation for being incredibly picky as you presented suitors from among yourselves some of you even began to think that I was trying to hold on to power myself, or that my choices would be the end of the Sablinova line I know that most of you know me and these reasoning's are faulty still I am here to tell you that these people are wrong. I first met Ben on one of my ventures with Silver Sable International we crossed paths many times over the past seven and a half years sometimes at odds but most often allies and in that time I was able to determine exactly what kind of man he is my better and I assure you that never has this generation has never seen a man as noble as him. Since my divorce I have been very guarding with my heart this body is not my own there was always an attraction between the Spider but I didn't act on it for a long time too long it wasn't until a few months ago that we shared our first kiss and no we have not slept together yet. Things have changed since then and we have opened up to one another, we have shared our most intimate secrets my father is gone but Ben has been approved by the rest of my family and I don't need it because this man before you is The Esteemed."

There was another collective gasp The Esteemed was the Symkarian equivalent of King Arthur his fables however were understood to be prophetic. The flood of questions immediately turned to Peter but didn't know anything about the prophecies.

"I'm not here because of any claims to glory and I will not lord it over you. Prophecies have been made concerning me before that much I acknowledge but I'm here because of my love for Silver and that is enough. You wonder why I do what I do it is because of my love for each and every one of you and it's the same with Silver. You want to know why I wore a mask for so many years it's not to hide from any crimes I disclosed my identity to the public before and I nearly did again I didn't want any glory for myself but mostly it was to keep my loved ones safe from those who prey on the innocent. Honestly I don't know what I will do as King my burdens, my passions and labors transcend borders one thing I will not do is let my name be attached to the works of others. (Parliament) I won't always be here for Symkaria but I would sooner die than fail even one of you."

There was thunderous applause Peter and Sable held their arms up in the air to show their rings and then shared an earnest kiss.

"The wedding is on the eighteenth if you have any more questions you can call Ms. Morphos (the press secretary) tomorrow."

The two walked inside smiles on their faces both felt alive in a way they had never experienced and itching to show it to one another. After the crowds dispersed she dismissed most of her staff and the palace grew very quiet.

"We have the place mostly to ourselves what would you like to do Mr. Parker?"

Peter knew exactly what she was getting at and though he was pretty satisfied overall there was no denying that he wanted this.

"I'd thank my royal host for her hospitality."

The couple's posture changed and at every level they locked on to one another. Peter thought of reaching his hand out to begin a journey upstairs but neither had the patience or coherence. They entered a warm embrace and started some fervent kissing few words were spoken but both got a clear message from the other.

"This should have happened a long time ago."

Silver started to straddle him and Peter went up the stairs at a good pace. They were at the door to her room when Peter hesitated for a moment.

"Do you really want to do this it's not something you can take back?"

"Yes Peter make me yours."

The two entered the room and they started to strip as he closed the door. When Peter got pushed his last sock off and Silver's panties slipped off she said.

"Take your mask off Peter there is no hiding here."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Peter continued the struggle of keeping steady as he removed the layers off until his face was clear to see then they fell on the bed and rolled a bit.

"I love you Silver Sablinova."

"As I do you."

If there was one thing Sable could say with Peter as a lover was that he put his woman first he kissed and caressed every inch of her nude form following her commands silent but tender eager to please. As she became more familiar with his scarred and wounded body he tested her out finding her sensitive spots after some time he focused on her breast he expected them to be rather taut with all of the exercise but they were soft and rather perky B-cups his bride moaned as he played them like a fine instrument occasionally pausing to tickle a spot on her right leg or to probe each other's mouths in utter bliss. Finally Sable couldn't wait any longer.

"Peter that's enough I need you in me."

"As you wish my love."

As Peter inserted his manhood into her tight vagina he noticed the white hairs she was natural or at least as natural as grief. She spoke again in complete love and trust more vulnerable than she had been for years a request not a command.

"Peter promise me one thing."

"Anything for you."

"Don't hold back."

Peter was hesitant but he gave a nod of recognition whether or not she could handle it she was his Queen now and he was going to give her his best. They adjusted for a moment falling into a strong mechanical rhythm the bed creaking as he pounded deep into her snatch the room filled with the noise of sex. It wasn't as perfect as MJ/Gwen or as fun as Carol and Jess but their passion was so right and effortless it was like Peter expected it to be like with Mary Jane if they had less baggage or Felicia if neither had ever worn a costume. Peter came three times Silver four shouting hallelujahs finally they both fell limp on the bed sated. After Peter regained his breath he made a good effort to clean up and helped the dishevelled monarch into some clothes.

"So how did I do?" Peter asked

"You'd make any woman feel like a queen. Thank you I really needed this."

"So I'm safe right?"

"If you miss our wedding you'll wish you were dead."

"Silver Sablinova beautiful and deadly at any time of day. Mind if I raid the fridge?"

"Go ahead it's a walk in I'll be here."

Peter passed some servants as he walked down the stairs he didn't care that he had on only his boxers and a robe he was too busy thanking Teresa and his wristband for what just happened. The staff treated him with respect they knew what he had just done but he had been a little hard on some of them in his cell so he tried to make amends. Anna was in the kitchen eating gelatin he thanked her for her work and they traded some sketches she shared some tales about her parents and he shared some of the gentler stories of the Osborns. Finally hunger overtook him and they started cooking he wasn't going to let any of the chefs do it for him. Aunt May's recipes were great but he had never mastered them so the batter exploded in his face. The teen laughed as she wiped it off his face and he settled for one of the 40,000 protein bars in the pantry. Morty arrived and sat for some tea his look however was one of shock rather than pleasure.

"Parker what are you… I don't think the maids will appreciate the mess you made."

"My apologies Morty do you have a phone I can borrow I have a rather important call to make."

"Here I hope that Ms. Sablinova is happy with whatever business you've conducted with her."

Peter found it a bit odd but his spider-sense didn't go off so the man wasn't a direct threat he assumed he knew what he had been surprised that he had slept with his niece and was trying to be polite. He took the phone and headed towards the dungeon. He dialed the number and waited he was just about to get the answering machine when his sister picked up.

"Hello."

"Teresa it's me Peter your brother the one who sports the red and blue tights."

"Pete this is not a good time."

Peter heard some shots.

"Is that gunfire?"

"Yes I'm in Marseilles in a Pagani and I'm in a little trouble." Tires screeching more gunfire "Did you get my package?"

"Yes it's safe. Sis I'm getting married."

"Who to?"

"Silver Sablinova."

"THE Silver Sablinova?"

"Yes."

An explosion.

"When?"

"Eleven days. Do you know where Pity is I was hoping she could come?"

"She was with Cloak and Dagger last time I checked I don't think she'll be happy to see me."

"She has her problems but she'll understand."

"I'm going to have to call you later these guys are really starting to get on my-"

CRASH!

"Teresa are you okay?"

There was no reply.

…

It had been twenty minutes since Natasha had landed her Quinjet silently on the roof. She effortlessly leapt twenty feet onto the shoulders of one of the guards he went down with a thud she rolled and stung the other man before he could make a sound she didn't even bother to hide the bodies simply webbing them in place. Silver trained some of the best hired guns in the world but they were no match for her she dusted herself off after taking out another dozen and entered the mansion. She found a man she recognized in the corner.

"Where is Peter Parker?"

"He's dead. Natasha don't do this you'll never get out of here alive."

"Won't be the last time I hear it."

Morty (obviously the Chameleon) wanted to make a quick exit but the heroine's urgency did not compromise her thoroughness he was down before he even saw the blow coming.

…

Peter Parker had retrieved his equipment in the dungeon and was just slipping on his mask when he heard gunfire.

"Just my Parker Luck."

He rushed upstairs.

…

In the narrow confines of the mansion Widow had found it a little harder to dispatch the guards and some furniture was seriously shredded. One of the doors slammed shut and was locked so she assumed that Sable must be inside. Knowing the capabilities of her opponent she fired a web line at the door handle and pulled gently thirty rounds punched through the door. The Black Widow had worked enough years in the business to know how to knock down a door she didn't expect however for Sable to be on the ceiling. The Monarch tackled her plunging a knife in to her shoulder but Natasha got her off.

"Widow why are you?"

"Don't pretend you don't know." She said as she resumed her attack

Sable was confused, shaky on her feet and still in a nightgown but she wasn't going to go down easy the tingling in her head had been going off for a few minutes and she followed it like a puppet on strings. Widow was shocked at how easily she disarmed her and countered her superior fighting form blow by blow. Finally the Symkarian princess passed through with a strong left hook.

"I don't know who put you up to this or if you're just being controlled Natasha but I am not amused."

Widow had never fought a woman like this before it was oddly familiar but like any fighter who had just had a great deal of sex Silver was tiring becoming repetitive finally Sable managed to push her back with a backhand and a solid kick.

"Why'd you kill Spider-Man Silver he didn't do anything wrong?"

Anger and confusion washed over Sable as she tried to maintain her defense against her assault.

"How could you ever think that I love Peter he is my king! I do not have to answer to you assassin!"

She slammed Widow against a wall and dented it with her fist.

"Mary Jane told me you called her and said you might end him. You're lying to me your own Uncle said you killed him."

The Avenger delivered an elbow blow to Sable and kicked her knee.

"You're wrong even if that were true Morty would die before letting you after me."

Sable weaved out of the reach of one of Natasha's blows, slid across the floor and reached for one of the guns. Widow webbed the woman's hand to the ground and trained her stinger on her.

"I just want you to know I take no pleasure in this."

"Neither do I!"

Sable used her free hand to toss a chai into her attacker's gauntlet just as it fired their rings vibrated and the two women were pushed back as the room filled with blue tesseract energy.

"Something doesn't want us to fight." Sable said still pissed but neither was she getting up

"Agreed I shouldn't have been so quick to think you'd…"

"Oh please you know what it's like when your duty… gets in the way of other things."

"Where's Peter then?"

"He went downstairs for a snack."

They heard rapid footsteps and a familiar voice.

"Sable are you okay? Oh jeez what a mess poor guys. Sable if your still…"

The costumed hero opened the door his spider-sense calm and saw the two woman.

"What happened here?"

"I'm sorry Peter I thought I was here to rescue you."

"Avenge is more like it." Sable corrected

"Silver I was so worried are you okay?" Peter said as he helped her up and checked her bruises.

"I'll live but let me make this clear if you can have your hero friends over at our wedding but if Ms. Romanova decides to enter Symkarian land again without my permission she'll leave in a box."

"That's reasonable."

"Fair enough" Widow replied

"I'll have to establish some security precautions someone posed as my Uncle Morty and set Widow up."

"It couldn't be the Puppet Master so that leaves Mystique, Chameleon and of course the Skrulls be careful dear it would kill me to lose you."

Peter turned to Widow who was up and putting her weapons back in their holsters.

"Natasha how did you know about this?"

"Mary Jane called me she wanted me to tell you she knows who the Hobgoblin is."

"We'll I'll have to come back then I can't let him get away not after what he did at the courthouse. Silver will you be okay if I go?"

"You're going to leave me to do all the planning myself… fine do what you have to do but get back here by the seventeenth you should be here at least a day early."

"I've got a Quinjet on the roof is there anything else you need to bring?" Natasha asked

"There's my civies on the floor right there but that's it."

Peter scooped up his clothes before taking his Queen in an embrace.

"You'll call me?" she asked

"I'll be counting every second."

A couple of men entered the room and trained there weapons on the two arachnid themed heroes.

"Should we dispose of the assassin your highness?" Simon asked

"No there was a misunderstanding please escort the spy and my betrothed to the roof. We are in a 247-10"

"Understood mam."

Simon repeated the message over his coms to the staff that were still conscious as two medics appeared and attended to their majesty. As the guards would later find out there was no sign of the Chameleon's presence save Anna who had been bound and gagged in the pantry. Four men escorted Peter and Natasha to the roof and the heroine pressed a button on her belt the jet decloaked.

"Thanks for being there for Silver I'm glad she has such seasoned men to protect her."

"We've been trained to handle everything from a Nazi riot to The Destroyer there is no excuse for our failure your majesty." Boris said as they kneeled

Peter was embarrassed by the gesture and Natasha was too mad at herself for her mistake to comment on the "merits" of Sable's men.

"Wait a few days I'm not your king yet."

"You engaged in intercourse with Princess Sablinova correct?" Ralph asked

"…Yes."

"Then you are our king."

Peter gestured a little anxiously and they rose.

"I never wanted to rule anyone I just loved Silver but I do love Symkaria I have responsibilities to the people of New York and the world but I promise I will be there for you till the day I die and I will never abuse my power."

"We know she would never choose anyone less King Ben." The fourth guard said

"It's Peter Hugo or Ben when I'm in public."

"You know my name?"

"Yes and I know you're on duty here when you'd much rather be at the hospital seeing your baby grandson."

The man took him in a bear hug only Ralph wasn't caught up in the moment eyeing the wounded Widow with understandable anger.

"Are you coming or are too busy making friends with everyone in Symkaria." Natasha said

"Go." Boris said

Peter helped the bleeding heroine up the ramp.

"So who's the Goblin?" he asked

"A man named Phil Urich."

"The Bugle photographer?!"

"And ex superhero."

"Well he wouldn't be the first one to lose it."

The two heroes strapped themselves in and the aircraft began its vertical takeoff. Peter scanned the mansion and saw Sable waving from within he could do he nodded and the jet spun 150 degrees but that couldn't change anything since there time at the cemetery and especially their time beneath the sheets there had been a connection between them he didn't know what to call it maybe it's what Madame Web felt no matter what separated them time, space, the missions they would never be truly apart. There had only been one person who he had felt that way with before. Spider-Man smiled under his mask as he stretched in the copilot seat, he turned his attention to his pilot as the aircraft gaining altitude.

"Fury asked you to pick me up?"

"No it was Ms. Watson."

"So you came here on your own."

"Fury gave me some time off he knows a little about us."

"Well that's awfully kind of him. Thanks Natasha but really I wasn't in any danger."

"Yeah she's as harmless as a kitten." Natasha said showing the wound on her shoulder.

"I should help you with that it could get infected."

"It's not going to get infected I can take care of it when we're back."

Peter took his seatbelt off and started looking through the medical cabinets.

"I'm still going to patch you up. How long will it take to get to the city?"

"The Jet isn't the only thing I borrowed we'll be there in no time."

They rose to forty thousand feet and a floating ring with a green portal opened up.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Actually they are pretty-"

They went straight through the portal but nothing happened it was as if the portal wasn't there."

"Ineffective." Peter finished

"Da."

"There's always the scenic route."

She pressed a few buttons and flipped the switch for autopilot. She unzipped her uniform and Peter put a hand on her and moved the bloody strap a little of her damaged bra. She gave him instructions she had way too much pain in her life to even wince as he dressed her wound as gently as his inexperience would allow. When it was over he washed his hands and she zipped herself back up.

"You're still patched into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s network right?"

"Yes."

"Do they know the whereabouts of my sister she was in a car chase in Marseilles and she may not have made it."

"What's her name?"

"Teresa Parker. Our parents were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

She adopted a comforting tone and posture it was a bit foreign but if there was anything Peter had learned about her in the past few days it was that she really did care for him.

"I'll see what I can do."

She hadn't known about his parents and made a mental note to ask Fury about Richard and Mary Parker she wondered if that was a factor in Nick's leniency probably not with what happened last year but you could never be too sure with the superspy. She searched through the database and found her well buried file in 70 seconds.

"Is she…?"

"Your sister is fine she purchased a plane ticket to JFK three minutes ago. um"

"What."

"That's quite some record she's got."

"Just wait till you meet the other one."

"You have another sister."

"Long story."

"Well we've got a few hours we could "share" a few things with each other at the medical table."

Peter glanced at the spies athletic form her request was tempting but he didn't quite trust her she was either curious and wanted to pass the time (and if there was one thing he had never favored in his relationships it was casual) or judging by recent events she wanted to show her superiority in relation to Silver and he was not going to be part of a competition. He didn't know he could satisfy her after his performance just a few hours ago but he knew the day would come.

"Another time Natasha but I owe you one."

"At least."

…

When Natasha dropped of Peter at his apartment it was 5:00AM the first thing he did was call Carlie to see if she was okay then he checked his messages there was one from Gwen and Mary Jane inviting him to her nightclub at noon and filling him in on Urich. Peter wasn't going to forget the ambush and the innocents that died as a result so he set an ambush of his own.

"Want to be a street hero for the day?"

She started spouting some Russian a bit insulted

"What?"

"You don't have a very good memory do you." (Her first encounter with Spider-Man was sort of an attempt to prove to herself that she could be a street hero and of course there was the Daredevil era) But yes I'd like to get rid of this Hobgoblin fellow it's a date."

"Now I know I have to get pockets those roses don't come cheap."

"Don't worry I don't bite."

"I don't know what's scarier that you made a joke or that you might be serious."

…

At 11:00am Captain Watanbee set up a large perimeter around the Frontline building she had received a call from Spider-Man between the results of their past investigations, Spider-Man's long experience with the Kingsley's his course Phil's short stint as a heroic Green Goblin and subsequent therapy, discovery of gear, a paper trail from the Kingpin etctera had led him to the identity of the current Hobgoblin.

Spider-Man had already met with Daredevil, Power Man and Iron Fist and they had agreed to help. Peter was serious this time there would be no wisecracks, no desperate appeals, he had exposed himself to the public the Hobgoblin and his associates had killed innocent people to get to him now it was Phil's turn to be the cornered animal and this time no one would die. Widow stood next to him as he crouched casually alert if there was such a thing.

"You think he'll make a break for it?" she asked

"Of course five web cartridges say he'll be out in fifteen seconds."

When Watanbee got her megaphone and outed the Goblin Peter started counting down in his head he had just reached eleven when The Hobgoblin smashed through the east side of the building with Norah Winters as a hostage. Matt was closest and was able to sneak up on him. In the tussle Winters gripping his sword fell all of three feet onto a rooftop and the combatants crashed into a clothesline. Daredevil was the first to recover Urich just managed to catch his hand and then he let out his lunatic laugh. Matt was in agony and lost his footing. The villain kicked his clubs to the side and lifted him he was about to toss him off the rooftop when he spotted the other heroes by then it was too late and he let go as a couple teeth knocked out by Iron Fist.

Phil and Iron Fist engaged one another. The battle was pretty even until the two delivered simultaneous blows. The Hobgoblin flipped vertically in the air several time and was almost KO'd while Iron Fist was slammed into the side of a building his hip cracked as Power Man recovered and kept him from falling to the ground. Spider-Man had prohibited Widow from using her guns and though she could do little more than dodge the pumpkin bombs her new stingers allowed her to web swing with considerable skill. As the Hobgoblin recovered his bearings Spider-Man delivered a solid kick one of his wings snapping then he caught him with a webline and slammed him into the ground. The villain could hardly rise to a sitting position.

"You will answer for your crimes Phil tell me where Bench is and I'll hand you over to the cops with some dignity."

He reached for a button on his gauntlets.

"Let me go or I blow the Bugle this is why we will always win in the long run because-"

Spider-Man saw Widow a few yards away she had hit him in the neck with her Widow's sting.

"Good job Natasha I think I can take it from here."

He wrapped him up but not before giving him an atomic wedgie and leaving his calling card then he looked back at Natasha glad the mask concealed some of his embarrassment.

"To much?" he asked

"Actually I'm a little relieved I saw how serious you were with this mission I was a little worried you wouldn't be the same after what happened to Ms. Cooper."

"You don't have to worry about that Natasha I've been through a lot worse. How are the webs by the way?"

"I can see why you use them so much it's better than my grapple lines but I don't have your strength it's can be quite a strain… there have been a few incidents."

"I made plenty of those in the early days did you hit a wall or just lose momentum?"

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you."

Spider-Man carried the villain over his shoulder and onlookers watched as they walked a few blocks to the police force. The heroes at the police line and he handed him over to the cops they respected him but were not amused with his handiwork. Peter and Natasha saw Power Man holding the injured Iron Fist and Daredevil limping over.

"Danny I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you to be involved in this."

"It's fine were insured." Luke replied

"Where did you get the idea to ambush him like that it looked like a bit of a waste?" Natasha asked

"I guess I learned something from the Sinister Six. Hobby wouldn't have hesitated to hurt a lot of people I wanted to get rid of him clean and fast."

"Did you get anything out of him?" Matt asked

"No he wouldn't talk but I've got friends on the force. Thanks guys he would have gotten away without you."

"It's not anything you wouldn't have done for us." Danny said

"With all the threats the superteams face the streets can be easily be ignored." Luke observed "When you joined the Foundation in addition to your duties as an Avenger I was worried you'd neglect the little things."

"What are the Avengers doing right now anyway?" Peter asked

"Handling a dispute between the Mole Man and some Skrulls." Natasha answered

"I've been there for one of those pretty fun. We'll have to do this again sometime."

Spider-Man quickly checked in with Watanbee.

"So how did we do?"

"No civilian casualties and only fifteen thousand dollars in damages the bomb squad is checking the building and the flaming sword is being transported to the evidence locker as we speak. I know the force hasn't always been fond of you but if every operation was this clean you heroes would receive very few complaints."

"What are you going to do with Urich?"

"He'll stand trial for what he's done but not before I have a little talk with him. Lowlifes lips loosen when they are alone with the Wraith."

"Cause they can't get enough of that fear gas of yours maybe they should get a prescription. See you next time Captain."

He leapt thirty feet and started to swing.

"So long… Mr. Parker"

…

Peter stood next to the building marked MJ's though it had been a bit of a surprise to find out she was opening a club Peter thought it was a good move there had been so much epically dark shit in their lives it was good to know she wasn't shying away from some fun and it wouldn't attract the same kind of trouble that modeling and soap operas seemed. As he entered it did not disappoint the décor seemed to play to all the experiences that made up the once enigmatic woman. Near the door stood Gwen in a red dress and MJ in jeans and a black top.

"Welcome home." Mary Jane said

"How long have you been working on this place?"

"A couple of months I bought it and made some changes Gwen can give you the tour."

Gwen looked at the father of her child she had not consumed alcohol but was thoroughly caffeinated.

"Did you catch the Goblin?" she asked not mentioning the news last night

"He's locked up. How's Carlie?"

"She'll be out tomorrow night."

"Did she say anything about me?"

"Not words I'd like to repeat."

"I'll see her when I visit you at the department."

Gwen began showing him around the club starting with the ceiling imitating the routine Peter had when he first took her to Coney Island it was a bit lame but they were both quite happy. They had just completed the circuit when the door creaked opened again.

"Mind if we join in?" came a voice from the doorway

"Of course Jen" MJ said "you're right on time."

A light was switched on. Peter and everyone else's visual centers were overloaded for a second. When the kaleidoscope was over Peter saw the new Walters in her newfound glory and next to her was Natasha in a blue evening gown there was something off with her however for a couple seconds Peter could swear he was looking at a someone's idea of the woman in the iron mask but it faded… mostly. He relaxed took a sip of soda and approached them.

"Jen what happened to you?"

"You did Mr. I have such a crush on Jen."

Peter remembered his words from the other day he never expected them to pay off like this.

"You brought Natasha over?" he said surprised

"I wasn't going to leave her out of a good party."

"And after the blood I spilled for you I get the first dance?

"I can't argue with that." Peter said

Natasha said what song she wanted a strong piece of music from 1913. MJ looked for it her collection was astounding but it took some digging to find the track Natasha wanted. Peter was dragged in almost before he heard the first note. The composers work was unfamiliar and Peter had no idea what he was doing but the Russian owned it she was in her element Peter did his best to follow her instructions and keep pace he could almost see the real Natasha rise to the surface. Anxious to bring something to the table Peter discarded his footwear and integrated the walls into their dance she didn't falter for a second and it ended rather well.

"You make a good partner Mr. Parker dancing is a part of my life I like it when my men know what they're doing."

"I'm sure you've danced with more men than I could count."

"My mother invented this form only one has held his own in it before."

"Your father?"

"No. When you're ready to know its secret I'll tell you."

She joined the others and started to pour herself a glass Peter noticed Gwen something was wrong and they were both pushed back an inch Peter flashbacked to the end of his relationship with Betty and the time he flipped out and trashed a mirror because he thought he saw Gwen post-death he felt like he was in front of one of those infinitely reflective mirrors a feeling she shared along with her own anxieties. Peter fought through it and reached her step by step and he reached his hand out.

"Gwen may I have this dance with you."

"I don't think there is anything else I'd rather do."

Gwen got of her seat and took a hold of his hand they both felt a little pinprick and then it was over.

"MJ could you put up that album from…"

"On it."

In seconds the room was filled with one of finest songs from Jazzy John Romita. You could literally sell anything on the two's happiness.

"You kept our song?"

"I remember it all the time our fourth date I had stopped Mysterio from robbing a convenience store just in time to meet you at the dance. Your father was there and smiled. I found you debating with Sally whether or not I would show up then John came on stage and you were so excited you told me the story of how your parents met on one of his tours you never said it but I too thought it was a sign. When it was over and your father said it was time to leave we talked about tomorrows exams you kissed me goodnight and I said to myself This is what it's like to be alive I feel like I could beat Galactus Parker don't you dare let her go."

"I always saw something special in you no matter how people were waiting us out or how much you ran out on me I knew that you were more a man than Flash or anyone so I was delighted when Dad approved. Even after he died I couldn't let you go our love gave me hope and meaning it was like you said nothing else mattered I was going to be Mrs. Parker. I wasn't very kind to your Aunt at times but I wasn't going to let her coddle you she needed to let go you were an adult and…"

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing-I just thought we should live in the present and building a future rather than dwell on the past. I'm not going to ask any questions about you and Sable but-"

"She is… will be a Queen I wasn't going to say no to her."

"But is there anything between us anything you're keeping from me."

Peter sensed that there was something deep he had missed something buried almost subconsciously it was agonizing and painful to approach more so than the clones more so than the thought she might have slept with Norman it was why it was so painful when he ended the House of M but went further back than that.

"No." he answered calmly but feeling rotten

"Good" Gwen said and kissed him on the cheek

They were silent for the last third of the song and then Gwen took a seat and went to the ladies room.

Jen was next and Peter was as enthusiastic with her as he was with any. Her choice was wild but fun and manageable in her current state their heights were even but she towered over him a bit with her heels.

"So where are we Jen?" Peter asked

"I'm committed to you I'll give you that much but I'm not going to be throwing myself at you. Casual or serious that depends on where you are I think you should get what you give in a relationship I think you can be deep and still have some fun."

I can agree with you on that. Did Mary Jane invite you or were your party senses tingling."

"I've been waiting for this place to open for some time but I'm here for Natasha that should tell enough about my intentions."

"I was wondering she seemed almost…"

"Put together yeah she's been asking me to show her what life is like. I think she has some dream of settling down with you and making some baby spiders."

"What?"

"I'm serious she isn't ready but Jenny will fix that in time."

"What about you if things… went really well with us would you be willing to go public like Silver?"

"Never I care too much about you."

"I've heard that one before."

The two were silent for the rest of the song some simple mindless fun then it ended. Jen gave him a little kiss on the forehead and walked away. Mary Jane's was now up. She didn't look that different in Walter's presence her nature was merely amplified in her appearance so it was impossible to ignore. They got into position when the music started their wedding song. Not one day together was lost in their slow intuitive movements.

"I'm really looking forward to this new chapter of our lives… of us." Peter said

"We were always there for each other it would have been much better if I hadn't been so scared of love."

"Hey I missed out on you too if I had a clue who you were when we were on our first date I don't think I would have ever asked Gwen out. Thanks for calling Widow by the way."

"You can take care of yourself it was just a little insurance."

"No seriously MJ you were always there for me, you were the reason I was able to handle all the things life threw at me, you are my reward at the end of the day, you give me the strength to endure when it would be so easy to give up whenever I begin to lose faith in mankind there you are. Mary Jane you are my hero and you deserve half the credit for everything I've done, for every life I've saved and every person I've inspired. Someday they will know I promise you that. It took me a couple of years to find out but I really did hit the Jackpot."

"I've only been telling you since we met. Speaking of Jackpot's I think a certain heroine would like to have some fun with the webslinger if he's willing to show her the ropes first because for all of her experience in the world of heroes-"

He interrupted her pulling her into a deep long kiss.

"She went in a bit over her head." He finished as they broke off "Yes I'll tell Spider-Man to pay our friend a visit I think we could all use some fun. The club is a good move by the way it lives up to its name."

"I have a little something special for you Tiger." Mary Jane said as the song started to die down.

Gwen flipped a switch and pressed a button lights hidden lights started moving around the room their spectral light revealing hidden murals of the man, the woman and the mask. The voice of Michael Buble filled the room and MJ dragged him into another quick dance.

Spiderman, Spiderman,

Does whatever a spider can.

Spins a web, any size.

Catches thieves- just like flies.

Look out! Here comes the Spiderman.

Is he strong? Listen, bud.

He's got radioactive blood.

Can he swing, from a thread?

Take a look overhead.

Hey,  
there! There goes the Spiderman!

In the chill of night, at the scene of a crime,

like a streak of light,

he arrives, just in time!

Spiderman, Spiderman,

friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

Wealth and fame? He's ignored.

Action is his reward.

Look out! There goes the Spiderman!

Spiderman, Spiderman,

friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

Wealth and fame? He's ignored

(He's Ignored)

Action is his reward.

Look out! (LOOK OUT!)

Here comes the Spiderman!

In the chill of night, at the scene of a crime,

like a streak of light,

he arrives, just in time!

Spiderman, Spiderman,

Does whatever a spider can.

Spins a web, any size.

Catches thieves- just like flies.

Look out! Here comes the Spiderman.

Spiderman, Spiderman,

friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

Wealth and fame? He's ignored.

Action is his reward.

Look out!

Here comes the Spiderman!

Gwen flipped the switch and the lights turned off.

"So what do you think?"

"It's in a word amazing."

"Glad you liked it."

"Some girl you've got there Pete." Jen said "if the songs about me were half as-"

She was interrupted by the sound of her and Natasha's ID cards there was some business with Carnage and they didn't invite Spider-Man for some reason. The heroines rushed out and Peter said goodbye to Gwen and MJ he was going to check his apartment. With what happened it was about time he moved the question was where Carol's place? MJ's apartment? The Symkarian Embassy? Time would tell.

…

Peter was cleaning up his now empty apartment when his cell phone began to ring. He picked it up it sounded like his Aunt.

"Peter dear, Jay and I are spending a few days in the city and I was hoping you could meet me at Kirby's bakery?" His Aunt's voice said from the other end of the line.

"Of course Aunt May you could have called me sooner," he replied with a half-smirk.

"I wanted to surprise you but I heard what happened to your apartment," she sighed. "Why you involve yourself with that horrid Spider-Man fellow is beyond me!"

"It pays the bills. I'll see you in a half hour," He said.

30 minutes later Peter reached Kirby's and entered. May was sitting in a booth and waved he smiled and took a seat.

"Aunt May you look as radiant as ever! How's married life?" he asked with a smile.

"Good we're settled in our new apartment. Are you back with Ms. Watson yet?"

"It's complicated we… I'm in a very… what's that!"

Aunt May recoiled slightly and Peter's spider-sense went off in a very confusing halfhearted way.

"What?"

"If my memory serves your wedding ring didn't have a ruby."

"Oh well…"

"Did you really think you could fool me, Mystique?" He snarled, offended by the fact that she had impersonated his Aunt and knew who he was. And considering that she was to Carol Danvers as the Green Goblin was to him.

"I have in the past," She said still in the form of Aunt May but relaxed, without a hint of frailty.

"You know I could hand you in as a mutant terrorist," he snapped.

"You are very important to me, Mr. Parker. But I wouldn't hesitate to share your secret if I had to," The Terrorist replied smoothly, "You can thank me for giving you an alibi the other day to."

"So it's a stalemate?"

"Pretty much."

"Why? Why on earth did I marry a super-villainess?"

Mystique cringed a little bit and they took an order.

"I'm just as uncomfortable with the thought as you but I think I know. When you had the box you thought of a number of woman from your past right?"

"Yes."

"Was there one woman that didn't show up?"

"Yes Deborah Whitman I feel sorry for her she's in the loony bin because of me it was by no means my best relationship but there was one date we had where I really had a feeling it could work."

"It's as I thought the Deborah that night was me. I'm sorry but I needed to break into Warren's lab it was very important."

"I'm sure you're plan was in the best interest of humanity."

"You shouldn't speak against your own kind."

"I am not a mutant. I don't know if you remember but I suffered an awful lot when that stuff with Wanda went down because I wasn't a mutant. Don't act as if you know me."

"But I do, Peter in some ways I know you better than you do yourself." The woman said firmly as she leaned inwards, "I held you when you were still in diapers."

Raven was amused by Peter's speechless expression.

"You thought Logan was the only mutant who knew your parents? I'm sorry we couldn't have this talk sooner there is a lot that I could…"

"Leave now!"

Raven got up and left a card on the table.

"If you ever change your mind."

She paid the bill and left Peter finished his pastries wondering how his parents could have befriended a terrorist that thought and a million others plagued him for the next forty minutes or so at 5:00pm he picked up his cell it was Katherine Pryde.

"Peter it's Kitty. If you're free tonight I was hoping we could...hang out at the mansion."

"I'd like nothing more. I was about to call you myself."

"All those women and your still thinking of me I'm glad the telepaths are out tonight it's not easy keeping us under wraps when anyone can simply read my mind. I actually asked Magneto for advice."

"You don't have to do that if anyone has to answer to the X-Men it's me. I met with someone this afternoon who told me I was a mutant."

"We'll you'll have to come over so that we can… check you out."

"Are you sure you're not a telepath because I think you just read my mind."

…

That evening Peter found himself in the mansion with Kitty as Beast removed some of his blood. Henry then then put his sample in the sequencer.

"We have the fastest device on earth thanks to Forge we'll find out in a couple minutes. So Peter what do you know of the X-Gene?"

"Well all this prejudice is foolish 40% of human DNA has been altered by retroviruses alone as for the X-Gene I've researched it before but there's hardly anything more objective than the usual propaganda. I've always assumed that the X-Gene was an alternative chemical a fifth type of base pair that can squeeze into a specific portion of a DNA strand and trigger epigenetic reactions with a wide variety of effects Extra Power as Xavier has said."

Hank had a thoughtful look and Kitty was smiling.

"It's a little more complicated than that but you're not far off Mr. Parker. Not many mutants know better than that. When did your powers first manifest?"

"Most people think it's a joke but when I was fifteen I was bitten by an irradiated spider at a science demonstration a few minutes later I was scaling a wall with ease."

"Well it will be interesting to see how radiation interacts with your system I could…the results are in."

Peter and Kitty bodies' smushed together looked over Hank's shoulder at the screen.

"Is he…?" Kitty asked

"Sort of there appears to be a great deal of Arachnid Code and traces of Alien DNA which I will have to check with the databases later…"

Hank gasped and his chair swiveled to face the two.

"Peter you are a Proto-X carrier."

"But I thought they were extinct?" Kitty said

"Wait wait I'm sorry but I wasn't born with these powers remember that time when Magneto ruled the world it was confirmed rather painfully that I'm not a mutant."

"You just said that everyone's a mutant." Kitty said a bit offended "Peter there are only a couple hundred mutants left this could change everything! The Proto-X has only been found in fossils it's a close cousin of the X-Gene and Sentinel's don't detect it. While not sparking any major changes of its own the Proto-X enhances intelligence and allows a carriers physiology to survive almost any secondary mutations."

"That does make sense. My powers have changed many times, I've never been able to cure myself and I did grow four extra arms once but why me? How did I get this gene?"

Kitty's excitement faded a bit and Hank said.

"You will have to dig into your family history but the most likely explanations are that you're related to Apocalypse or a Neanderthal or your great grandparents were time travelers. I know you're an orphan but is there anyone who was really close to your parents you could ask?"

Peter considered his Aunt, Teresa and the deceased Gentleman but Mystique's words came quickly and he really didn't want to share them.

'Thanks I think I'm just going to process this."

He left the lab and was walking down the hall followed by Ms. Pryde… Mrs. Parker. She led him to her room he took in the general geeky vibe and a collection of posters of him that while not a Felicia level shrine was still pretty impressive. He took a seat on her bed and the average if lightweight woman joined him after a few minutes she spoke up.

"Not many of us remember what happened when Wanda flipped out but you're not the only one who had to give up their perfect world."

"It's not that it's just that I've always felt trapped as Spider-Man that I have no choice I like helping others but no matter how hard I tried to quit or maintain a personal life guilt would inevitably compel me to don the costume. I just wanted to believe that there was some choice involved that at least I decided to make the best of the hand fate dealt me and become a hero. But now…"

"Every day you risk your life to help others you could have still used your powers for selfish gain but you didn't. Honestly without Xavier I don't think we would have been much different from the Brotherhood. You think you have no choice but you take a lot of responsibility for your actions. You…"

"Do you know about the symbiotes?"

"Venom, Carnage and those other organisms of course they are so disgusting."

"Just wait until one of them has you cornered and goes on about eating your brains. I always blamed myself for them the first one Venom was bonded to me as my black costume I rejected it when it got to clingy and let's just say we developed a rather nasty love/hate relationship long story short there are four symbiotes running around every time Venom threatened my love ones, every time Carnage killed someone or the others went out of line I blamed myself I should have done more I should have manned up and dealt with them once and for all. Then you and Hank told me about this gene. I owe my life to it but when the Fantastic Four analyzed the symbiotes they determined that while they enhanced the host biology there seemed to be no way that it could transfer the powers of previous host to new ones without killing them. Now I know why I was such a perfect host, now I am sure this wouldn't have happened if another hero had been in the same situation and as long as the hosts are wearing them they to carry this gene."

"You've worked with us many time before and defended the people who hate you countless times with no thought of reward. I've worked… I mean the X-Men with you many times and know what kind of person you are."

"And what kind of person am I?"

"You're noble, funny, stubborn in the best possible way you have a pretty good bod for a geek. How old were you when you invented your web shooters?"

"Fifteen."

She moved in to kiss him he joined in for a bit then he caught himself.

"I shouldn't. Aren't I a little old for you?"

"Don't be silly you're not the first Peter I've dated."

Peter remembered her history with Colossus who had been a good five years older than her and felt a bit embarrassed.

"But what if you get hurt?"

"Have you seen me in action? I can't get hurt."

To illustrate her point she phased her hand through his heart and he shuddered a bit.

"I get your point. Are you sure you want to do this you know I'm dating other women?"

"I'd never live with myself if I didn't give it a shot so yes on a trial basis as long as you're not going to whine."

"I'm glad to hear it because you're cute and a fine kisser."

Kitty started to respond but was simply too impatient the two made out for a few minutes and there was some light fondling then she broke off.

"So lucky boy we've got to hours to kill before I have to kick you out. You want to try the danger room or watch the new Star Trek movie."

"I think I'll let the lady decide to- Ow!"

Peter rose up a little dragon's mouth was holding onto his ass.

"Lockheed!"

It was a very fun night indeed the danger room was used at a low setting for some fun roleplay after which Peter spilled about Horizon and the Future Foundation and she told him a little bit about some of her early adventures at the end Katherine dropped him off with the X-Jet and plans were made for their next date.

"You know we can't keep this up forever." Kitty said

"I don't know my little Shadowcat but whatever comes today was worth it."

"Same here."

"If I could give you extra powers would you want them."

"Do you mean a secondary mutation or do you have a collection of radioactive spiders I don't know about."

'Sorry I'm fresh out but seriously if you could have another power what would you want?"

"I don't know I always wondered what it would be like to be invisible not that I'm bad at sneaking around Xavier taught us to reach our full potential so there is that. What about you?"

"The power to stop time so I could stay here with you." Peter said he lifted her hand to display her amber ring which was phasing as they spoke.

"If only. Next time you're taking me on a ride with those webs of yours."

"It's a deal."

The X-Jet's engines started to whine and Kitty took it as her cue to leave she had a lot of work to do tomorrow.

…

Peter was alone at his apartment a little past eleven o clock at night when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door and saw a dark haired woman holding a child she looked a little worse for wear though she wasn't very familiar her feline eyes and the furry appearance of the child made it clear to him who she was.

"Greer what are you doing here?"

"William and I just came from the mansion Peter. Something awful has happened I was hoping we could spend the night here..."

"Of course," Peter said as he opened the door wider and let her in. "What happened?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

Greer settled down on the couch with William she sighed as Peter examined her injuries (she was bruised and bloody but her vision seemed mostly recovered) and spoke up.

"A few hours ago...Pym wanted to get intimate with me. I didn't want to in case he found out about that… thing that happened but I let him and he noticed the ring. At first he was calm and asked some questions about the cat people but then he connected the dots of how some of the Avengers women have been acting around you and it did not end well."

"What did he do to you?"

"After the shouting...not much. I tried to get away from him but he grew as high as the ceiling would let him and stomped on me a few times… it didn't hurt as much as the names. I took William and left. He asked if I was going to see my webheaded lover and that it was good I was out of his life he didn't want to be weighed down by me or our child." Peter tried pretty unsuccessfully to keep his rage in check as he reached for his costume and said

"I'm heading for the mansion right now I'm not letting this go by not again."

"Don't bother I asked Cap and Tony… Steve was pretty mad they acknowledged that what he did was foul but they didn't take disciplinary action because he's working on some "essential" project with Stark. I didn't want to press it as Pym might tell them about you and the others."

Peter's anger didn't fade but his expression became tender as he took a seat next to her on the couch and glanced at the beautiful cop and her sleeping cat child.

"Thank you for looking out for me but you don't have to worry about that I don't care if it hurts my reputation I'll see him off the team you can stay here as long as you need I owe you after all."

Greer took in his scent and had erotic thoughts (not that severe) accompanied by phantom signals from her tailless spine she was pretty used to this though so she took care of it.

"I'm just asking for the night Peter you're not going to be my rebound guy. I wouldn't do that to you and besides you've got your hands full as it is… but you know maybe I will visit sometimes I want William to have a good father figure and Henry kind of abdicated that privilege."

Peter didn't say anything his feelings were pretty balanced. He had always wanted to have a child and though he wasn't the best teacher it was something he gravitated to whenever he had the chance.

"I understand. We've never known each other very well and I was wondering Greer why'd you become a cop?"

"Well my husband was a cop… and he died. I got my powers and became a superhero long story but though I have always been really comfortable as Tigra a few years ago my feline nature asserted itself a little too much. I got over it but I noticed the warning signs a month ago and decided to make some use of my human form."

"Three years ago I was under so much stress I needed to get away from my troubles I shut everyone out and decided to be a hero 24/7. I formed an alternate personality the Spider… I wasn't out there to help people anymore I was looking for a fight and I found it and was nearly engulfed in the darkest part of myself but I recovered." he held her hand reassuringly "I'm sure whatever your cat problems are you will be able to handle them again."

"It was pretty severe actually."

"I'm sure there are cat people that can help you."

"No and I'm not going to let them have my son again either." She then explained what happened to the cat people, their realm, all the demonic business and how though her child was genetically ¾ human Pym's efforts failed to interfere with the "cat soul" which would prevent him from having a normal life.

The two talked for a good half hour and Peter learned a lot more about his fellow Avenger as she relaxed into her feline form Peter caught himself petting her for the first time Greer didn't say anything however as she had a familiar urge to cuddle. Peter and Greer caught themselves and quickly got ready for their separate sleeping arrangements. As Greer and her child slept on his bed he retrieved his phone and made a call he never thought he would make.

"Mystique? It's Peter. I checked myself out at the mansion and you were right. I think it's time we had that talk."

"It's Raven dear, and if you want to learn more you should start with Ms. Hardy there is more to her than you know."

"What do you want?"

"A peaceful, world my stepdaughter back and the happiness of my charge."

She wasn't in a hurry to give away stuff and he allowed her to express her feelings of alienation and impotence in regards to Rogue and the Anti-Mutant conspiracy respectively (admittedly I don't really know anything about this conspiracy and am doing my own take of it) Peter wasn't harsh on her but just listened to this "friend of the family" when she was finished and Peter gave his thoughts on the matter he said.

"I'll pay Felicia a visit and Raven I really hope you can save your people. Goodnight."

He hung up and tried to get comfortable on the couch tomorrow morning he was going to have a little chat with his fellow Avengers.

At her safe house Mystique gazed out the window at the people below her powers had changed she could feel it at the cellular level she checked the ruby embedded in her finger what she saw inside could only be called smoke, mirrors and a little disco thrown in for good measure.

"Maybe I did get something out of this marriage after all." The villainess said as she adopted one of her many disguises and entered an elevator "Time to see what I can really do."

…

Somewhere in the United States a woman was working at a diner. She had been released from prison a few months ago her sentence short on good behavior. She was wiping the counters when someone turned up the volume on the news and one phrase caught her attention from the voice of the newscaster.

"Who is Ben Reilly?"

The woman stopped what she was doing her eyes riveted on a series of photos of Silver Sablinova and her fiancé. He looked different-older but his manner and voice were unmistakable. As the segment ended she walked out fast.

"Ms. Tyne what are you doing?" her boss said

"What matters most." Elizabeth answered

…

It had been three years since the death of The Gentleman the last of what had remained of his estate were being transferred around. The new owner of the estate was known only as Polemarchos a well-dressed and rather tan Greek man in his sixtieth year he was enjoying the villa he had purchased it was a testament to The Gentleman's vanity. The new owner looked through a lifetime of notes and immaculately framed photographs.

"You shouldn't have crossed us, my friend. The Parker family was to be wiped out but you let the children live so they would make worthy adversaries, you raised the pitiful mutant to do your bidding and you executed your plan without the committee's approval. You thought you could trust the Chameleon even though he was in our pocket if only you had learned pride is before a crash."

The man found a pack of The Gentleman's exclusive cigars and lit one as some of his men came delivering the latest information on their targets Peter, Pity and Teresa. Polemarchos smiled.

"Prep the Jet for takeoff I want everybody ready in Symkaria yesterday. At long last we will save the world."

**Read and**** Review.**


	6. SuperPreview

**DAY 6 AND 7 SUPERPREVIEW**

**I'm sorry guys that this chapter is still incomplete after years of waiting I was writing other stories the past six months and have been on hiatus for the past five weeks. There are a lot of incomplete scenes in this preview but at 6,000 words it's more than a little taste of what is to come.**

**Day 6 7:00am**

Though Pym had tremedous size, reach and pretty significant strength Spider-Man was swift and he pulled no punches first attacking his ankle then leaping and crawling up and out of the way of Hank's hands until he had a perfect shot to web him in his face. As his foe tried to rip it off he landed on his shoulder and just to iritate him webbed the inside of his ear as Pym blindly responded Spider-Man swung around the back of his head and kicked him in the jaw

"You shouldn't have made me feel small."

**...**

**Outside A Warehouse 12:00pm**

"Luke...?" Spider-Man asked desperately hoping Negative hadn't done what he thought.

"Mr. Negative was never born hence he cannot die." Luke uttered before slightly coming to his senses "What am I doing here? I shouldn't have agreed to this charity work."

"I'll pay you forty grand for each of their heads."

"Fifty."

"Agreed you'll get your check in the mail Mr. Cage on completion of the terms."

"Now that's more like it."

Spider-Man was outside about to exit the perimeter when he was approached by another female cop this one he didn't recognize.

"Hello Peter."

"Wha... I'm sorry mam... er Officer Nelson you are mistaken Parker is my tech guy."

"You don't recognize me I'm not surprised you've never seen my human form. I heard about your encounter with Pym thank you."

"Greer?"

"In the flesh. Tommorow I'm formally resigning from the Avengers."

"He's the one who should leave not you."

"Maybe not the Avengers all choose to turn a blind eye my so called friends at least the men anyway all but you. You're a keeper Pete you'll make Sablinova very happy."

"I certainy hope so."

"You're hurt." Greer observed eyeing his wounds and resisting the urge to nurse them with the feline tongue she didn't have in this form. (Saliva has healing properties)

"We've both seen worse... The toll of our work sometimes i just to high." Peter said deciding not to tell her about Matt as she'd know in minutes.

"True just look at what happened to Jewel."

"How could we let that happen."

"I dunno... but I get the feeling I'm starting to find out." There was an akward silence and then Greer shifted the tone. "So you have room for one more ally on the force?"

"Of course."

"Good answer." Greer responded pulling Peter's mask up and delivering a peck on the cheek.

"Greer if you still need a place to stay I can..."

"No I have my own place to crash now Wiliam's there right now being babysat by Squirrel Girl. I could hardly think of a safer place for her to be."

"You got that right they don't call her unbeatable for nothing."

"Nor you amazing..."

"I'm glad we could catch up Greer but I'm late for work. But I'm glad you have this thing at NYPD going I'll see you around."

Greer wanted to say something but she couldn't come up with the words she watched as P

**...**

**The Empire Builder 150 miles off the coast of South America 6:00pm**

Polemarchos was standing by the railing on his yacht staring at the sky when a young man who bre a slight resemblance approached armed and armoured iin a bizzare blend of ancient and cutting edge technology.

"Report." the elder man commanded.

"All's going according to plan Father. We paid the Black Tarantula and the True Believers they have honored their part of the contract instructing myself and the others, sharing their knowledge of confronting totemic foes and training us in how to counter all of Spider-Man's more recent combat methods. I selected the top three of the thirty operatives they have all vanquished a superhuman before."

He handed Polemarchos profiles of his new teamates along with photos of himself with two men and a woman.

"Having knights at the ready isn't enough you need to function as a unit, to know what the otheris thinking before they do."

"Of course which is why when we had no more need of them the fourof us turned on theTrue Believers of the hundred under Black Tarantula's command we rendered ninety three to dust before he and his servant Chesbro escaped."

"I am very pleased Alexander, Carlos is prodigously strong, capable of healing from wounds almost instantly to beat him to retreat is no small task."

"Well to be honest we ambushed him near his helicopter but he moped the floor with us. Those eye beams of his pack quite a wallop."

"Get used to them you'll see more of those when you go up against mutants."

"Yes Father. Let me know when you have need of us."

Polemarchos was just about to dismiss his son when one of his servants approached.

"Sir you tasked us with searching through all records pertaining to Peter Parker's recent activities for anything relevant."

"And?..."

"We found his credit card was used online to purchase three tickets to a Dazzler concert."

"Parker must not live to see his wedding it'll be exponentially more challenging to dispose of him later. The singer should be eliminated as well she is a mutant after all."

"Let us handle this father we'll take them by surprise."

"No! It's better not to show our hand too early it would reflect poorly on the order for it's Knights to be seen endangering the civilians at the event. There are... other channels we shall employ... for now."

**...**

**Central Park 8:55pm**

**...**

**...**

**The Empire Builder 1:30am**

Polemarchos and Alexande watched news reports of the battle at the concert on a 96 inch television. The door opened behind them as the servant returned with a thick load of document they'd requested.

"We've just received word the Sentinels have failed. Oh my..." he finished as he saw footage of civilians running blast from th Sentinels flying overhead.

"They have I expected as much but it is a dissapointment you'd think a line of robots designed to handle any mutant threat would have versatile enough combat subroutines to handle even Spider-Man." Polemarchos responded.

"Does this mean...?" Alexander asked.

"Yes you and the others will be deployed in Symkaria."

"Our mission will be accomplished."

"See that it is and be wary Peter isn't the only Parker after all."

Alexander exited the room leaving his father with the servant.

"What of the prototype?"

"Construction is nearly complete we can't determine when it'll be ready for deployment yet. The engineers want you to notify them of any new parameters or enhancements you might desire before they roll out the finished product."

"I'll keep that in mind."

**...**

* * *

**Senator Kelly's Residence 4:30am**

Kelly woke to the sound of his phone ringing.

"What is it?"

"Our recovery team has finished investigating the remains of the Sentinels."

"And...?"

"You know already that three rogue Sentinels left the factory of their own and attempted to terminate Dazzler at her concert in New York City."

"Yes. I'm going to have to answer for that before Congress this morning."

"Well there was very little data we were able to recover it seems when each Sentinel became inoperable large chunks of their operating systems self destructed but we were able to recover one word repeated over and over again."

"What word?"

"Proto-X."

...

...

Kubik

Peter Parker had just woken up at his repaired apartment alone in bed he had expected for Gwen to be snuggled up against him again she was a heavy sleeper. He just finished putting his pants on when his spider-sense went off and the floor started shaking his wristband as well started vibrating so hard he thought it might fly right off him and in a very brief and blinding flash he was gone the wind blowing a bit. Peter found himself spiraling around in outer space. A weird cosmic being appeared before him and he started gesturing wildly towards him wondering why any one of a dozen things hadn't killed him. The figure nodded and a planetoid appeared for him to stand on with a reasonable atmosphere.

"Not to be impolite giant glowing space-man but I was already kidnapped once this week and if it happens one more time I think they'll take away my superhero discount card… Y'know if I had pockets."

"My name is Kubik and we must talk about a most urgent matter." He said it in a way that was somehow more personal and serious than any alien the hero had ever encountered.

"I don't take it you want me to test out a new flavor of ice cream."

"I would appreciate it if you saved the humor for supervillains this concerns my family it's very important to me and it has to do with your recent situation."

"Okay I'm as curious as anyone how I ended up married to thirteen women what's happened." Peter said taken a little aback by the sheer awesomeness of Kubik who seemed oddly familiar.

"I am a living cosmic cube as you know a cosmic cube has the power to make thought reality our power leeches from the Beyonders something they aren't very happy about right now. In my travels I met another cube Vertice and we bore a child our son our dear Cosmo. (Peter really wished he had his mask on so he could smirk) Cube's take some time to become sentient and the Beyonder found us while we were fighting him Anihlus from the Negative Zone acquired the Infinity Gauntlet he wanted to combine the power of the gems with a cube to bring about utter annihilation. He took our son while he was still a cube and brought him to the Negative Zone. Vertice my dear Vertice died holding the Beyonder off so I could go after him. When I arrived at the Negative Zone Anihulus had already integrated the infinity gems with our son to create the Infinity Box a ticking time bomb. I was able to punch open a wormhole to keep it out of his hands and the Red Skull's men found it a couple weeks ago."

"So this Pandora's Box that Teresa mailed to me it was your son?"

"Yes right now Cosmo is only partially sentient but when you carried the Box around and protected it he must have thought you were his father."

"So I get it your kid wanted a mommy but why all these women?"

"He can read your thoughts though he can't interpret most of them. You were thinking about all of the women in your life and he wanted you to be happy and safe. He opened the box and converted it into the rings he has augmented their abilities according to you and your mates respective desires."

Peter started to reach for his wristband which seemed to respond almost worried.

"Well thank you for explaining this and not vaporizing me it was an honour to look after him. I won't get in the way of you and your son. He's yours."

"Not so fast Cosmo is my son… he is all I have left of… my dear Vertice but he's created this bond between you and your mates and he thinks you're his father you are very good for a mortal and I will take him back when he's ready but until then you must watch over him with your life UNDERSTAND!" several gamma ray burst flying around to impress his point.

"Yes Kubik Sir."

"You will be compensated of course you already know some of the benefits of the rings it has even overcome the death of Gwen Stacy that will not be the last wrong in your life it will remedy." Images flashed through Peter's mind of the rebirth of Reed and Sue's child Valeria the scene morphed to show other people, other faces, other children.

"Yes!" Peter said Kubik nodded so that he could break out in dance "Thanks Cosmo your going to love your brothers and sisters.

"Enjoy this moment Parker joy isn't the only thing that comes out of a box," Kubik said in a grave tone, one that made Peter shudder slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he replied.

"You must do what is necessary when the time comes."

"Oh not again!" Peter said before the gravity went all wonky and he was teleported back into the bedroom and he almost fell over. Gwen and MJ heard him and came over.

"Everything okay Tiger?" Mary Jane asked

"I'm fine." Peter said

He smiled as he started to put some more clothes on. He kissed them both warmly his eyes showing how much he wanted to explode right there.

"Someone's awfully enthusiastic."

"Why wouldn't I be I have the best two women in the world."

Gwen blushed and Mary Jane smirked as he went on and on about how important they were to him and he loved them and all that but then Peter quieted down and stared briefly at there bellies. Gwen was the first to break the silence.

"Peter if you're not too busy maybe we stop at the Coffee Bean tonight like old times?" She suggested this attempting to come up with a venue to tell him about there pregnancies.

"That sounds like a great idea last time I checked they still had the groovy album from the time I first met you." MJ said

Peter scratched his head as he gazed at her eyes, eyes that could make any man do anything.

"Sure if there isn't y'know anything… that gets in the way. Right now I've gotta see Felicia. I owe her at least a talk after all these years."

"Go get her Tiger."

"Thanks MJ." He nodded to both of them and walked out. The second the door closed Gwen spoke up.

"Is he always like this?"

"No," M.J said with a hopeful expression, "sometimes he's manically depressed."

"I didn't mean that. I mean the trial, Smythe, the Symkarian's is it always like this?"

"Yes. It gets easier."

"I hope so."

"Gwen you have nothing to worry about he'll take it well."

"I just don't want our family to be second to his tights and those other girls. You were married to him for years you're the only person who really knows Peter please tell me everything."

"Okay (Mary Jane starts a long list of tips and habits of both sides of Mr. Parker)

**...**

**Times Square The Spider-Man Day Parade 4:00pm**

Peter realized this wasn't such a good idea the last time he had arrived at a public event invited it resulted in a supervillain ambush that had claimed civilian lives, the opportunity here was just too tantalizing either there would be an attack or his enemies would pull a job elsewhere while he was busy. He approached Jameson and tapped him on the shoulder.

As if on cue his Spider-Sense went off. Scanning the skies above he spotted a cloud of black smoke and at the end of the trail the familiar sight of an oddly garbed figure on a glider.

The green garbed villain reached into his purse and removed a pumpkin bomb Spider-Man wasn't going to waste this opening he could end this fight before any civilians got hurt. He fired a web at

Spider-Man had the strength to free himself from thr gobwebs but it would take a moment whatever the goblin had drugged him with wasn't helping. Peter knew he didn't have any reasonable chance of surviving that long but he had to for his loved one. He could not let Norman run amok, not again. The Goblin tapped a button on his wrist and the impaler emerged on his glider as he began his final deadly approach.

"Goodbye Spider-Man."

Spider-Man doubled his efforts and braced himself.

"I'm sorry MJ."

But death did not come Norman veered his glider up at the last second a long thick cut still being made on Peter's chest.

"Gotcha! That was too easy I can destroy you at my leisure but why now? You haven't suffered enough Parker but don't worry I make housecalls."

"Seriously? You can't hide behind Harry's death anymore he walks among us! Find a new hero to torment!"

"There are no heroes Peter but your execution will be righteous and oh so well deserved."

"Why?"

"You don't know?... It doesn't matter I'll see you in hell either way."

Spider-Man continued his pursuit but his foe tossed several razer bat. Spider-Man dodged and grabbed one to toss back but it was electrified and he fell forty five feet into a dumpster.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"Osborn!"

He moved his aching body and looked up watching his archenemy fy away. He begrudgingly accepted he could not defeat The Green Goblin not in his condition. His only hope was to find his friends and family and pray Norman wouldn't find them first.

...

It was about a a half hour since Peter had been battered by the Goblin. He was alert as he walked, hiding in crowds focusing on his Spider-Sense until he arrived at his destination. Gwen and MJ stood, waiting for him at the Coffee Bean. They quickly took a seat and made their order.

"We'll this place hasn't changed," Gwen commented as she looked around.

"No, not much." Peter said his eyes darting every couple seconds to look at the window.

"They still have a picture of the gang," Mary Jane mentioned and she pointed to it.

"We'll have to invite Flash and Harry over next time." Gwen shrugged.

"That um... may be a bit difficult." Peter replied solemnly.

"What happened?"

"Flash fought in the war and got his legs blown off. He's in Philadelphia right now. A couple months after your… absence Harry met Liz a wife, a child and wealth. He had it all but he couldn't escape Norman and his imitators he lost it all. He's doing a bit better now but I would wait before I reintroduced you to them."

"We'll we invited you here because we have some good news to share."

"I could really use some." Peter said hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"We're pregnant." Gwen said

"Both of you?" Peter said remembering his out of planet experience.

"Yes." MJ said

"That's good news." Peter said as shock began to overtake him.

"What's the matter? Mary Jane asked you always wanted kids?... "Oh here it comes." She said said knowing exactly what he was going to say it had hung over them since the start of their relationship it was one of the things that made her resist marrying him and one of the things that made it so necessary. This would be the end of them or the start of a new beginning.

"Gwen MJ if that is the case I'm going to have to leave you two."

"What after all this you are just going to leave us? I always stood up for you when everyone called you a coward and you're going to run away from the life you've always wanted. Mr. Responsibility indeed." Gwen said

It hurt Peter oh why did he have to always have so much pain but he was resolved it was one of the hardest choices in his life. He was hurting these women both of them but only to spare them.

"Gwen you're right I am a coward. However much I yearned to be your shining knight the man my Uncle and your Father wanted me to be I failed. There was a reason I was so uncomfortable around you I looked for ways to keep us apart Carol and that you'd slept with Norman but some part of me knew deep down that I killed you it wasn't the fall or my web it was my lies you gave me so many chances to tell you who I was and I wouldn't if we were going to be together you at least deserved to know of the dangers. When your father died and your Uncle Arthur offered to take you in I wanted to propose to you right there but I couldn't, I couldn't do that to you if I didn't tell you my secret I was scared that it would be over. I couldn't hurt you like that Gwen for the man you loved to be involved in what happened to your father. I should have told you I should have manned up and realized that you'd take it and show you how much I truly loved you. If I had you would have never left for London, MJ wouldn't have put the moves on me, Harry would have never taken drugs and Norman wouldn't have taken you to the bridge. I can't be with either of you I have to do the right thing this time."

"But it's different this time we both know and we both have powers. How could you run off on your family and leave your children without a father?"

"MJ knows what it's like to lose a child, our child."

Mary Jane dreaded what he might say next.

"In the past Mary Jane was delivering our child Norman hired a nurse to steal our baby girl when she was at the hospital we thought she had miscarried but were later confronted with the truth we never saw her again. Other things happened and well we still don't know what happened since."

MJ was relieved he hadn't recovered as much as she thought or else he would go on. Gwen was now aware of the burdens the load that Peter had to go through but she wanted the charming confident Peter she knew not one so miserable drowning in self pity.

"It wasn't you! Osborn did those disgusting things don't play into his hands." Gwen pleaded desperately.

"Why do you think he tried to brainwash and make you a goblin that one time? What was it that he said it was you it was always you. That's what you've always been to Norman a scapegoat for all his failures don't give him the final victory!" MJ said

"But that's what neither of you understand I'm no better than Norman. I used to tell myself that in my heart I could have both of you. No matter what fresh nightmare he brought on to my life I would not kill him one time I told him what I had held for so long that for every day I refuse I kept you alive and you were worth more than any offer he could dream of I wish that were true. There was a world I once found myself in where all the heroes greatest desires came to life, we all thought it was real. It was so wonderful I stopped the burglar so he never killed Ben, Gwen you and your father were alive and we had a son, I was successful and adored by the public and Mary Jane had a solid acting career with me but this life of ours was all based on a lie that I was a mutant some part of me couldn't take it and spilled as the Goblin and things fell apart for us. The heroes figured things out and we resolved to bring things back to the way things should be even at the cost of our perfect world. I killed you Gwen not by accident not by circumstance I made a decision and I took you, your father, our son, my Uncle Ben and everyone else who had died because of my curse. I'm a menace! My own worst enemy and that is why I can't be with anyone who's not invincible. I love you two and our children too much to go through that again."

"How could you honestly believe this you doofus you just acknowledged all your faults and failures you spilled to us all your sins and did nothing to defend yourself Osborn couldn't do that not for a second." Gwen said

"Ben was right to be proud of you he saw what you would become how irreplaceable you've beat yourself so hard to follow his words but it's in your nature part of who you are. I have never lost my faith in you and in us not for one second have I ever been able to imagine myself having something real with anyone but you." Mary Jane said

Peter was moved and encouraged by their words though Mystique revelations might have some bearing on that last statement. There was a reality he had to face however and reality was often a cruel mistress.

"Thank you both of you for telling me this I know these pep talks have always been a bit of a chore I will never forget this or both of you. Norman got away when I fought him however whatever has been keeping people from unmasking me is gone now he knows who I am and where to hit us if you two are still on board it's your choice."

Gwen and Mary Jane grasped his hand (though the later had misgivings)

"We'll face him together."

"Norman better watch it because I'm getting love in stereo."

They let out a much need laugh it was these precious moment and with the way things had been changing he hoped there would be more. He took another look at the blonde bombshell and thought about what Kubik had told him and smiled.

"Gwen my love let me tell you a little story about a boy named Ritchie."

They talked for another fifteen minutes the Bean's owner Larry Lieber smiled at the three a photo of them and the gang from their college years among several proudly displayed next to the counter. Then they left for Peter's apartment it would stupid to not be vigilant but he had never been as confident as at this moment. All he needed to do now was call Carol Danvers. And hope she didn't drop a building on him.

**...**

**...**

**Matt Murdock's Funeral Three Days After Spider-Man Day**

Peter stood with the crowd gathered at the funeral of Matt Murdock he had just come from another funeral that of Doctor Stephen Strange the Sorcerer Supreme's death remained unexplained though Wong theorized it was the work of the Devil. Besides Peter and Wong only Strange's comrades in the Illuminati attended though Peter gave a speech about Strange's mentorship in the past and the other heroes gave their own speeches it hadn't really felt right. The others had their own secret conversations Peter caught little of them besides world's like multi-verse, destruction, gems and replacement.

Now Peter sat with his friends outdoors the ceremony was Catholic of course and was conducted by Matt's priest. He was with MJ, Gwen, Felica, Luke Cage, Natasha, Danny Rand, Frank Castle and the Fantastic Four. Everyone had been nervous though not surprised by the arrival of Elektra perhaps the deadliest human alive and perhaps Matt's greatest love. Her only words had been "Don't worry I'm unarmed." The assasin sat quietly through the ceremony and the others tried to give her some space. Foggy delivered a speech of course it was the longest. He was followed by the Fantastic Four each recounting an early adventure when Daredevil had led them against Doctor Doom. The next person on the podium surprisingly was Felicia Hardy.

""

Finally MJ went up to speak.

"I didn't really know Matt we hadn't met frequently but I knew how Peter spoke of him, worked with him trusted him with his life there really was no hero like him as far as either of us are concerned. Peter didn't want either of us"

**...**

**Later**

Peter knocked on the front door of Cage's home the door was answered by Jessica.

"Hello Peter."

"Hi Jessica is Luke home?"

"No we got Mr. Negative's check in the mail today he sent it just to mess with us. It really got to Luke he tore it up and left without so much as a word. Instead of getting through this together he's off bemoaning himself somewhere while I'm left waiting here oh wedded bliss. Speaking of I was surprised about your engagement to Sablinova."

"Well you could say I was given little choice in the matter she literally kidnapped me. Why are you surprised?"

"Luke, Jess and I just generally felt you were married to that Watson chick."

"No we were just live in lovers... in this timeline anyway."

"But you were once?"

"Technically. I noticed you didn't attend the funeral."

"Yes I didn't want to take our daughter didn't want him to find out what his father was made to do."

"I can see how that could crush a kid."

"I'm a selfish bitch."

"Jessica just because you were..."

"Not because I wasn't there, haven't been a part of the hero scene. When I thought about all of the heroes at the funeral my mind wasn't on Matt and the fallen but that when the time comes when my box is put into the ground will anyone remember me."

"What happened to you, how long... there's no excuse for it for any of us heroes not to have made you our priority I'm so sorry."

"Don't be if you knew I know you would have gone to the ends of the earth to help me and I may have very well not been in that situation if I'd treated you better at the hospital, but that's not all."

"What happened to Luke a part of me feels good about it you see we were hardly the most romantic of couples if you could even have called us that before things changed for us. Luke and I both have something in common now we were made to do horrible things by those monsters and now for the time being at least he'll give the heroic up and live some semblance of a normal life just... like... me."

"I know a lot about living with a guilty concious I'm afraid some loads never go away."

"Sure everyone talks about your moral obssesive compulsiveness."

"They do behind my back? What do they think?"

"For the most part that you need a serious vacation. I know better, time off would only feed into your guilt."

"Well... yes. How'd you know."

"That whole responsibility deal which I love by the way."

"Really?"

"Well it's more than a catchphrase. All the heroines do it's one of the reasons why you're rarely taken seriously by the community the Avengers gals used to act all annoyed by you or they'd make fun of and downplay you all to try to prevent the others were interested because believe me they were all interested."

"I didn't know that."

While Peter had dated a number of women in the past he'd never seen himself as the James Bond ladykiller type that left women weak at the knees but it seemed he had that effect on Jessica the whole time and he had had that hold on her even before he got his powers and barely knew she existed. Their faces were now so close it would be easy for their lips to accidentally meet. Her mix of desire regret and longing showed so strong in her eyes.

"P... Peter."

"Yes?"

"Leave now because in another minute I'm going to bring out the booze and we're going to do something stupid."

"We...? Okay message received if you or Luke need anything just let me know."

"That won't be neccesary."

Jessica closed the door and Peter walked away but she watched him leave through the window tears in her eyes as she slumped to the floor.

**...**

**Later At Cloak and Dagger's Hideout**

**...**

**JFK Airport Five Days after Spider-Man Day.**

"I'm sorry Ms. Tyne but all flights to Symkaria for the next week are already booked."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah the last ticket was purchased nearly six hours ago. You were going to see the royal wedding?"

"Yes I know Ben Reilly we were very close once."

"Really what was he like?"

"I can say he was not like any man you've ever met. It's been years since the last time I saw him I thought he went completely off the grid."

"Well he's plastered all over the news now. Sory you're going to miss it."

"Another time I suppose."

Defeated the woman walked away from the desk and began her journey towards the exit her eyes were drawn however by the sight of a spider on top of a chair. Distracted her course changed ever so slightly and she bumped into a large oddly familiar man.

"Janine I knew you'd be here."

"I'm sorry but do I know you."

Looking at the man she saw that he stood a good six foot four, his eyes were familiar betraying a life that had been once filled wit pain. Next to him stood an attractive woman and a brown haired blue eyed girl who seemec about four or five.

"You once did. My name is Kaine Parker."

Shock registered on Janine's face the short hair and lack of scars made him look like a completely different person. He looked much like Reilly if you'd changed his height and proportions.

"K...Kaine why are you here?"

"The same reason as you I'd like to find out what's going on."

"Kaine who's your friend?" the woman asked.

"An old acquaintance of mine Janine Godbe this is Annabel Adams my girlfriend and this delightful little girl is my daughter May Parker."

"You're... daughter?"

"You're surprised?"

"Just by her age. I... is she your's?"

"I don't think our relationship is at the point where you can ask personal questions like that. I've raised her been there for her when she needed me that's all that matters."

"Daddy is that mommy?"

"No May that's your Aunt Janine she was a friend of your Uncle Ben."

"I'm sorry she's at that age where she's always asking about her mom Mary Jane Watson and you bear an uncanny resemblance to the photos I've shown her."

An akward moment passed as neither party knew what to say. Kaine was the first to break the silence.

"You know I did by an extra ticket just in case this happened It's your's if you want it but you'd have to sit next to us on the flight I know that might make you uncomfortable."

"You always made an excellent stalker among... other things."

"Yes... so will you join us?"

For a moment she hesitated but ahe makes her mind and swipes the ticket out from his hand saying something she thought she never would.

"Thanks Kaine."

**...**

**The Following Evening Twelve Hours Before The Wedding Of Peter And Silver**

On the eve of Peter and Silver's wedding the world went on in eager expectation oblivious to the astral phenomenon that occured in the lands of Symkaria and New York as the lovers slept in the royal bedchamber. Though not a hair on either's head were harmed the gems gave out an almost blinding glow and tommorow would prove even more frantic, deady and complicated as a result.


End file.
